


Promiscuous

by Bangel4ever



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), buffy anne
Genre: Bangel - Freeform, Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, iwry2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangel4ever/pseuds/Bangel4ever
Summary: Totally and completely AU. Our girl is somewhat a highly sexual being who is entirely committed to being single but all that changes when she meets a tall, dark and handsome stranger who she's not able to resist.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: I Will Remember You





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of moans and grunts fused with the sound of skin slapping and pounding as the two bodies connected were slick and salty with sweat but their actions, showing no signs of halting the rising passion, continued to be rigorous. The woman was on all fours, her romp fiercely connected to the shaft belonging to the man kneeling behind her.

Her eyes rolled backwards as she drowned herself in pleasure of the incessant pounding the man was doing. Feeling ecstasy piquing, her hand travelled to her core, quickly searching for the swollen nub and her fingers began rubbing and manipulating it. She was so close, feeling her sensitive pearl throb, clearly desperate for release. Frustrated of not getting the climax she craves, she met the man halfway, pushing back as he thrusts forward, fastening the already rapid pace.

“Oh fuck!” the man moaned and fell forward, his chest connected to her back as his knees gave way, helpless against the hunger this woman had.

Encouraged by his words, she slammed back harder and faster, her fingers never stopping stroking the nub of her core and she gasped, feeling sexual bliss approaching and two more thrusts later, she fell forwards into the bed as her walls quivered, her essence coating her fingers and bed as it flowed out of her.

She panted, trying to come down from the high, not registering when the man pulled out his shaft, vigorously stroking it, groaning as generous seed spurt onto her curvaceous behind. He sighed out in relief and laid down next to her.

Moments later, he turned to see her face still partially buried into the pillow but was in a daze,not focusing on anything. He smirked proudly for a moment, taking credit of her mind-numbing state before gently brushing the hair away from her face and leaned close, kissing her shoulder.

“You are amazing”, he whispered against her skin.

Having somewhat recovered, she giggled in amusement and turned around onto her back, staring at the ceiling, enjoying the buzzing in her ears and the light breeze from the A/C, cooling her slightly damp body from the recent exertion. The man rolled to his side and propped his head onto his hand while letting his other hand draw patterns over her beautiful body. God, he wanted to ravish her again. They had been having their covert, sexual tryst for almost four months now and every time seemed better than the last. She was insatiable, sexy and every bit his dream woman but...life wasn’t kind to him.

He was trapped in an unhappy marriage to a prolific and high powered attorney. To the public eye, he had everything. A thriving and profitable business to call his own, a beautiful and successful wife by his side with private properties around the country and several investments to their name. In short, he had a life a lot of people would kill for.

But he would gladly sign it all away if he could feel an ounce of what he was feeling right now; content, satisfied and happy. The blonde currently next to him made him feel things he hasn’t felt in years. He didn't expect to but he was slowly and surely falling for her. But unfortunately for him, sex was all this had to be. She had a reputation of being a highly sexual person and he knew he wasn’t her only bed partner. It didn’t used to bother him before…she was an amazing lover and her skills and willingness to allow him to put it anywhere was all that mattered but now…now, there were feelings and warmth bubbling in him, wanting something more.

He traced her ample chest, delighted to see her nipples puckering at his touch.

“I’d leave her….all you need to do is ask”, his face sincere, reflecting the severity of his words.

“Spike…” she sighed, feeling the afterglow immediately leaving her body, dreading the conversation that was to come.

She sat up and moved to get off the bed but he covered her with his body, making her lie back on the bed. He hovered over her and leaned down capturing her lips desperately, portraying his need, wanting her to understand the emotions he’s developing coursing through him for her.

“The way you make me feel…Buffy, I…I hate leaving you. I wish everyday could be like this” his fingers tenderly grazed her lips.

“But you know it can’t”, Buffy’s eyes not reciprocating the affection held in his.

“You have Dru and your kids. You have a real life…this…this is just an escape”.

“We can make this a life…our life”.

“Let me up”, Buffy nudged him back and he dropped his head on the bed next to her shoulder for a mere moment, sighing, before rolling off her.

She quickly sat up and began pulling on her clothes while he sat against the headboard and lit a cigarette watching her scour the room for her things.

“Why do you keep freaking when I talk about us?”

“There is no us”, she said firmly.

“That’s because you don’t want it to be”.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, clearly getting tired of this conversation. Spike had been badgering her about wanting something more the past month and she usually just brushes it off but he’s starting to get clingy that it was beginning to annoy her. She shook her head, not liking that she was in this situation again. Spike wasn’t the first one she had this sort of conversation with and she hated this part but it had to be done. She took a few deep breaths before turning around and looked him in the eye.

“You knew about me the first time we slept together…this…this is all there is. I’m not relationship-girl, I’m not committed-girl and I have no intention to be. “

“You don’t know that. You haven’t even tried. For all you know, you could be relationship-girl. I mean, come on Buffy, do you really want to continue this life when you’re 40? 50?”

“How I run my life is none of your business!...I’m not this woman you wish I was or want me to be so stop thinking that every time we fuck, I go all soft and dreamy having all this fuzzy bunny feelings for you because I don’t!”

Buffy looked away, regretting her harsh words but it was the truth.

Her voice softened a little when she continued, “I like our time together and the sex is great but this is it. I can’t give you more and if you don’t get that then, I think we should stop”.

Spike could hear the honesty laced in her voice and he hated himself. She was right. He knew what he was getting into when they first started and he was pretty sure that he was on the same page with her but things started to change recently, when he found himself starting to miss her and imagining her face on every blonde woman that crosses his path.

“I don’t want this to stop”, he said softly.

He didn’t like that they would never be anything more but the thought of not seeing her irks him even more. If sex was all they had in order to see her, he’d take it.

“Spike…”

He swiftly moved out of the bed and walked towards her, not bothering about his nudity.

“I’m sorry. I never should have said anything. You’re right. I knew what I was getting myself into…this is all just crazy talk”.

“Spike, I…”

And his lips were latched onto hers, stopping her from continuing but Buffy stood rigid, not replying his kisses and he broke away, cursing himself from ruining this.

“I think we should stop seeing each other for a while. Get our heads together”, Buffy suggested.

“I told you I was sorry. I promise no more talk of wanting more. Let’s just go back to the kissing and the sex” he said, kissing her neck, moving up to her cheeks and nipping her lips again, wanting her to reciprocate but she remained unresponsive.

“I have to go. I have an early day in court tomorrow”, she quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, making her way to the parking lot, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. 

When she got in the car, she rubbed her face in exasperation. Damn it! Why did things always have to get complicated? Spike was a good time and was always eager to help alleviate her sexual tension wonderfully whenever she had an itch to scratch. She pouted, knowing that the fizzling fling with Spike was finally reaching its demise. She'll miss the sex with Spike but she could easily find a willing partner with three other men on her phone book. 

Buffy Summers; lawyer extraordinaire with expensive clientele under her belt. Their eagerness to keep her on their payroll had nothing to do with the fact that she slept with probably half her client list and though, it was not an extensive one, it wasn’t a short list either. She was genuinely good at her job. Your company or business could be in any deep shit, being sued for millions and she will find a loophole, a crack in the most solid evidences had against you and pull you out of the trenches.

She was amongst the most sought-after corporate lawyers and was beautiful, sexy, confident, have no problems dating, with a bevy of men drooling over her but she was not interested in being committed. She had probably only one serious relationship in her 29 years of life having had her first and only boyfriend at 17, dating him for about two years. He was a nice guy, treated her well but the relationship ran its course and simply fizzled out. It was just puppy love.

Then college happened and it was then she had her first sexual encounter. It happened cliché enough; during a party at a frat house. She was nervous, afraid and inexperienced, but her partner, Scott Hope, a sophomore student, was somewhat an aficionado in sex. Her first time was the most erotic and unforgettable experience she ever had. He took pleasure in her naivety, taking upon himself to teach her the finer points of pleasure, seduction and foreplay.

Her eagerness and curiosity aided her ability to learn fast and she was an exceptional student, passing with flying colours. She was hooked on sex. In a mere two months, she was quickly becoming a siren in bed even Scott Hope could not keep up. One night, she made him cum more times than any other of the skilled girls (and he had A LOT of them) he had bedded and he was a very proud teacher.

Scott eventually realised he swung both ways and soon, enticed Buffy to participate in threesomes, foursomes and orgies. Intrigued, Buffy eagerly revelled in the experience her lover’s newfound sexuality enabled her to have and she fully absorbed all that it had to offer. Her reputation as an excellent lover travelled through campus but Scott Hope made sure in no way was she misunderstood or mistaken to be cheap. She was a sensual and sexual creature who deserved to be pleasured by only those worthy. Almost all her sexual tryst for most of the three years of her college life was screened by him. If he deemed them worthy, the man would share her bed and if not, no chance will you ever see her naked. 

Sometimes, he would choose to be a passive audience, watching them do it from the corner and masturbate to her lovely physique slip and slide against another but whenever she came, her eyes would lock onto his and that was his undoing, spurting his milky seed onto the floor and she would grin. They would quickly kick the man(or woman) out and he would pounce her, thrusting into her deep and hard and she willingly welcomed his girth, raring to go again despite coming just mere moments ago. She would gallop and ride him until morning came.

By the time Scott graduated, Buffy no longer had a teacher but there wasn’t a need. She became an aficionado herself with several students eager to learn from her and just like how she was an excellent student, she was a marvellous teacher with some of her ‘students’ continued being her lover(s) long after she graduated. Even now, she probably had four of them who would be eager to exchange bodily fluids.

With so many options around, she didn’t need to be tied down nor did she want to. She loved sex and she could do it all night long but when emotions got in the way, things get complicated and difficult. She hated that.

Her cellphone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled looking at the name that appeared and answered the phone.

“Hello”

_“Hey, Will and I were thinking of hooking up later at the club. You up for it?”_

“I don’t know, Faith. I have to be in court at 8 tomorrow”.

_“Come on, one drink”._

“I have to get up really early”.

_“Aww, don’t be such a spoil sport”._

“Faith…”

_“One drink…I promise”._

Buffy sighed. After the incident with Spike, she honestly could use a drink.

“Fine…one drink and I’ll go”.

_“Yes!...I promise I’ll kick you out of the club the moment you finish your drink”._

Buffy laughed of how unlikely that would be. Faith would probably just order another round of drinks and convince her to stay.

“I’ll see you there at 9”.

_“Later, B”._

Faith and Willow were her oldest friends having met in high school and quickly became fast friends. They had a gist of Buffy’s rather frequent change of bed partners from the rumours milling about and both having had their fair share of bumping into a few of them when they visited her home or office but that side of her life was never really discussed. They tried to pry and asked her about it but she usually brushes them off. 

Though they were friends for a long time, they were not like the typical girlfriends who traditionally share practically everything with each other. Or rather,Buffy wasn't that sort of girlfriend who shares. She decides how privy they were to the personal things in her life and her sexual life wasn't one of them. It was personal after all.

She drove back to her apartment and looked at the clock on her radio, noting she had about two hours to shower and change before leaving for the club. She began humming to the familiar music playing, the tension and conversation she had with Spike quickly forgotten.

+++

“Come on man, stop moping. So your relationship ended. It’s not the end of the world”, Xander chimed in his seat, looking at his friend of 15 years.

“I’m not moping. I just hated that she cheated on me”.

Xander rolled his eyes. Just a few days ago, his friend, Angelus Callahan had broken up with a Darla Weston. They had a rather colourful, albeit short whirlwind of a romance only having met six months prior.

“She slept with three of your business associates, two potential investors, stole your money behind your back and you’re moping over a woman like that? Are you dense in the head?”

“I’m not moping! I just didn’t know she was like that”.

“On your first date, you saw her flirt with the waiter. During the few months you’ve dated, you’ve seen at least two men leave her apartment on two different occasions, which you just decide to brush off after her lame explanation of oh, they were just “friends”. It took her to get caught red-handed by you to actually open your eyes? Dude, that woman is a she-devil incarnate!”

“Okay, I get it Mr. Obvious. I was there”.

Angelus sighed. He had his suspicions for some time but ignored it because as shallow as it sounded, he liked that she had a damn hot body, looked great on his arm and was good in bed. Apart from that, her interest in his corporate world was useful for him. Her outgoing and friendly personality made her good at charming his investors (of course now, he guessed by literally sleeping with them), making it easy for him to close business deals. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure if he even liked her. He was just bumped that he was taken advantage of by his supposed girlfriend.

“Look, lighten up. Why don’t we head to the club tonight?”

“Aren’t your in-laws coming to your house for dinner?”

“Yeah, that’s at 6. We can meet after and we’ll boogie”.

“Boogie?” Angel frowned.

“You know what I mean….and look at the time. Love to stay and chat but I gotta go pick up Cordy so I’ll meet you at the club say 2130?”, he looked at his watch.

Angelus nodded in response and Xander left his office, promising him a good time later.

++++

Later that night

The moment he entered the club, his ears were assaulted by the loud and offensive music. He moved past the dance floor searching for a quieter space to try and call Xander. He made his way to one side of the bar and started to dial the familiar number. He held the phone to his left ear and held his unoccupied hand over his right ear in an attempt to tune out the loud music. He heard the dial tone for 10 seconds before finally giving up and decided to slide into one of the bar stools and texted Xander his location in the club so he could be easily found.

He signalled the bartender and ordered scotch. The music was thumping in his ears and he groaned at the volume. Why did he think it was a good idea to come? He twirled around in the stool and began to look over the dance floor, hoping to see his friend showing his somewhat non-existent dance skills but no such luck.

As he was about to tear his gaze away from the floor to his drink, his eyes hooked on two girls gyrating their bodies to the music. They were holding hands and moving their bodies sensually, clearly enjoying the music and absorbed in conversation with each other, not noticing a few men began making a move to join them.

The brunette noticed the men first and looped her arms around one of the men’s neck, making her blonde partner turn and smiled at another, pulling the redhead man closer before taking his arms and placing them on her waist. The blonde began swaying her hips seductively, moving even closer to the man, every move calculated and purposeful, leaving Angelus somewhat enthralled by the way her body danced.

Angelus unconsciously licked his lips, getting somewhat a little hot and bothered. The more she moved and grinded against the man, the more he found himself hoping that she would turn so he could see her face properly. As though she heard his thoughts, she turned and continued her seductive moves, grinding her rear against the stranger. She raised her arm and moved, her hands cupping the back of her partner’s neck, pushing his face against her neck and he heeded.

She was exceptionally gorgeous and Angelus couldn’t tear his eyes away, wanting to memorize every line of her features. She stopped momentarily, feeling as though she was being watched and glanced towards the bar. Like a moth to a flame, her hazel orbs caught chocolate ones and she was pleasantly presented with a beautiful man who was clearly enjoying the show she was giving. She began grinding harder, the stranger behind her gripping her hips tighter and groaning in her ear but she paid no mind, her attention glued to the dark, handsome man in front of her.

As the music ended, her eyes never left his even as the other man began whispering naughty suggestions into her ear. She didn’t respond for long moments, absorbed in the staring game with the man at the bar. The man’s gaze was powerful and expressive…it was as though they were speaking to her…communication without words. It could be the liquor she downed earlier, or perhaps it was the music but she found her core tingling and dampening by the way his eyes graze over her...Hmmm…this was new. 

She gets turned on by a lot of things but a man’s gaze was hardly one of them. She has had stare downs with random men in an effort to seduce them to bed and her success rate has been 100% but now…she wasn’t seducing him, she wasn’t trying to do anything really. If she had to be honest, she was simply mesmerized and intrigued by this man. It took every ounce of her willpower to force herself to break away from the man’s gaze and pulled her dancing partner, leading him to the ladies, feeling sexual desire stirring within at a rapid rate she never felt before. Her core was throbbing and beginning to ache. Pushing the stranger into an unoccupied cubicle, he fell backwards into the cubicle and she immediately straddled him.

The man was surprised but wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She quickly unbuckled his pants, pulling out his shaft, unsurprised to see it hard and ready. 

“Slow down, baby. We got all night”, he snickered.

She didn’t reply and shifted her panties aside and enveloped him deep inside that he had to gasp. She was so unbelievably tight and her walls were squeezing him so hard that he’s pretty sure he’s about to come.

“Damn lady….you are aggressive!”

She began to ride him back and forth harshly and he groaned.

“Holy shi…god, woman”.

Buffy clamped his mouth and stopped moving, not wanting to hear anymore commentary.

“Just shut up and fuck me”.

The man grinned, counting his lucky stars for meeting this chick that was giving him a ride of his life. He began pulling her halter top, wanting to suckle her breasts and did so, sucking and biting the nubs until they were hard.

They moved faster and harder, not caring that people from neighboring could possibly hear their groans and grunts or even the sound of skin slapping on skin as they soon found themselves achieving rapture with her pumping him for all of the milky seed he’s worth.

+++

Angelus was broken from his stupor when a random man suddenly walked past the blonde, momentarily breaking their spellbound gaze. It was probably two seconds but when his eyes went back to the dance floor, she was nowhere to be seen. He was about to look for the blonde goddess when Xander suddenly appeared at the bar with Cordelia, seemingly not noticing his distraction. He looked past them to continue staring at the dance floor, his eyes searching for her but to no avail.

 _‘Who is that girl?’_ were his last thoughts as his attention went back to his friends but his mind…his distracted mind had embedded her beautiful face, her golden tresses,her sultry eyes and lithe physique, not likely letting him forget her.

+++

That night, after two more rounds with the redhead man, Buffy trudged home alone wanting to have a somewhat early night for court tomorrow. Feeling parched and slightly exhausted from drinking and the quick romps, she was weirdly wide awake and oddly unsatisfied as she lay on her bed. Frowning, she found this odd. She knew no amount of sex could fully satisfy her but usually, after a romp or two, she’ll be somewhat content until the next warm body caught her attention but tonight, after three bouts of it, she found herself wanting more. This has never happened.

After tossing for the umpteenth time that night, she huffed and rolled over to the drawer by the bed and began digging for her toy. Locating it, she quickly disrobes herself and starts to play with her core, preparing it for the long contraption. Soon, her folds were swallowing the hard shaft and her unoccupied hands started squeezing her breasts and pinching the buds till it was sensitive to the cool air. She then began manipulating the nub of her core and increased the cadence of her thrusts, her juices now lubricating the shaft making it that much easier to move it in and out of her.

Feeling her rapture approaching, she pushed the shaft even deeper and her thrusts became rigorous, desperate for release. She closed her eyes tightly and before her, the mysterious dark haired man materialized with those chocolate orbs expressing lust and hunger. Suddenly, instead of the smooth, rubberized toy, her walls were squeezing a warm, throbbing member that seemed to be moving on his own. She dared herself to open her eyes and saw the mysterious man hovering over her.

Their eyes locked and she felt his manly hand pushed her thigh further apart and felt his weight on her. He was definitely heavy for her petite frame but god, he felt so wonderful. She clamped her legs around his waist, crushing his mass on her but she was oblivious for he only moved deeper inside her and her eyes rolled back. God, he filled her so fully that she was breathless. Size was never a problem for her…big or small, she could take them all but he was stretching her in a way no man ever had and still, she wanted more.

Her hands cupped his ass, relishing in its firmness and pushed him even further until he was completely sealed in her heat and through her eyes, she told him to keep still, wanting to relish the moment. He was fully embedded into her and the feeling was sensational. He seemed to understand and stopped moving, allowing her walls to squeeze and grip him.

Soon, she craved for friction and her hips began dancing and he reciprocated thrusting deeply, not wanting to leave her warmth. Buffy leaned up to kiss his lips, pulling and biting them before he boldly delved his tongue into her mouth sucking the appendage, leaving her breathless. He was delicious, tasting like cinnamon and something spicy but yet, when their lips parted, he left a sweet aftertaste that made her lick her lips not wanting remnants of his taste to go to waste. She wasted no time mauling his lips again and he welcomed it, their lips joining their cores in the ritual of mating.

When he suddenly thrusts faster, rubbing his strength against her clit, she broke away feeling like she was about to die from the pleasure but he didn’t stop and pounded against her. God, he was perfect. He just knew how to fill her, how to touch her, how to kiss and lick her. Every thrust, every angle and every move he made was precise, touching and hitting her at all the right spots. She has had sex multitudinous times but never like this.

Ecstasy was approaching and she wanted release badly, wanting him to move faster and deeper and bizarrely, as soon as the thought entered her, he did just as she wanted. _‘This is insane’,_ she briefly thought but it was quickly quelled by the heavenly rapture as she quivered against him before her womanly essence came gushing out. His throbbing shaft began spurting milky white goodness concocting a thick potion as it messily flowed out of her, coating him.

Buffy panted as he crushed his weight on her, his cock still so deeply embedded inside. She moved her arms wanting to wrap him tighter against her only to find herself alone. _‘What the hell?’,_ she thought, opening her eyes. It was just her imagination?

She looked down and found herself still holding onto the toy and her bed sheet drenched with her essence. That was just her fantasy? She shook her head and moved off the bed to remove the soiled sheet and cleaned herself. Her sexual urges now utterly satisfied, she let sleep claim her but as she drifted off into oblivion, a pair of dark brown eyes haunted her, following her into her dreams.

++++

On the other side of town, Angelus gasped awake, his mind reeling from the erotic dream he just had. His shaft was incredibly hard and throbbed painfully. He immediately pushed away his covers and opened the slit of his boxers just in time for his seed to squirt generously, the warmth drenching his hand and underwear.

He struggled for breath, sucking in large amounts of air to fill his emptied lungs. What the hell just happened? The dream sex with the blonde stranger felt so real that he actually came? Was this normal? He looked around his room as if searching for answers, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after the long court session that lasted until lunch and attending countless meetings that took up the remaining afternoon, Buffy finally had time to catch a breather close to 5pm and retreated back into her office. She instructed her assistant not to let anything bother her for the rest of her day unless it was utterly necessary.

She heavily plonked onto her plush leather chair and removed her jacket, kicking off her heels. She closed her eyes and sighed. God, it was a long day. She was so ready to call it in and unwind. For most of the day, in between the depositions, hearing and meetings she had, her mind wandered to the dark stranger. He was beginning to haunt her and she was disturbed. Every time she had a moment to herself, he would appear. When she was listening to her opponent’s opening statement, instead of preparing her counter argument, she thought of him. Even as she was talking to her clients, they would at moments wear his face. She rubbed her face, not understanding how much this guy was invading her head.

She sighed and forced herself to think about something else but it was useless. Thinking about him all day is making her all hot and bothered. She needed release. Scrolling through her phone to browse through the names of her lovers, she found a name that made her smile. They hadn’t had a romp in two weeks and he was always a fun lay. He tapped on his name and waited for the dial tone. Two rings later, he answered. Putting her sexy voice, she smiled and uttered, “Hello Lindsey”.

_ “Hello lover…it’s been some time. Did you forget about me?” _

“You know that’s not true, baby…I’ve just been busy”.

_ “And now, you’re not?” _

“I always make time for you”.

_ “Dinner tonight?” _

“No”.

_ “No?...now, why you gotta break my heart, darlin?” _

“No dinner”.

_ "How about drinks and perhaps some dancing?" _ he proposed, loving how her body moved when she danced.

"No".

_ “Then why did you call?” _

“No dinner…no drinks….I just want you…to fuck me…and make it last all night long. Can you handle that, Linds?”

_ “All night?...now, what have I done to be getting that sort of privilege?” _

“I just miss you”.

_ “What time?” _

“Eight…your place?”

_ “I’ll have the Jacuzzi ready”. _

“Jacuzzi?”

_ “Yeah, it’s new. Had it installed a week ago. Let’s christen it tonight.” _

“Mmmm…looking forward to it”.

_ “Wear just the trench coat tonight”. _

“Just the trench coat?”

_ “Yeah, just the trench coat or you cannot hold me accountable for ripping whatever you’re wearing underneath”. _

Buffy laughed.

“Ok, I’ll wear just the trench coat tonight but when you answer the door, I expect you in your birthday suit.”

_ “Done”. _

“See you later, lover” and hung up the phone.

+++

“Hello, are you listening Angelus?” Xander repeated.

“What?...yeah…yeah…the moulding is ruining my walls I heard it”.

“That’s not what I said. I said the colour you chose for your walls needs another week to come and I asked if you would consider another shade”.

Angelus frowned. Did Xander really say that?

“Are you okay man? You’re like zoned out since at the club last night. You’re not still hung up over the cheater are you?”

“I’m not!...I just…”

“Just?..” Xander prodded, wanting his friend to continue.

Angelus wondered if he should tell Xander about the mysterious blonde. Part of him didn’t want to, afraid that he’d be seen as weird but the other part is going insane with thought of her. He sighed and struggled to find the words.

“Last night at the club, I saw this blonde dancing on the dance floor and I can’t stop thinking of her”.

“Last night? I was there last night. When did this happen?”

“While I was waiting for you. I’ve never seen anyone like her”.

“Was she alone?”

“No, she was dancing with some dude”.

“Her boyfriend?”

“I don’t know”.

“Did you talk to her?”

“No”.

“So, you just see this blonde girl dancing with someone who could potentially be her significant other and you can’t stop thinking of her? You sure you’re not just on the rebound?”

“Rebound?”

“Blonde girl which I’m guessing about this high and I don’t know, perhaps resembling a certain someone whose name starts with a ‘D’?”

“She’s nothing like her...she was shorter, petite and just….”.

“Ohkaaay.”

“I can’t stop thinking about her...I wish I know who she is”.

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“I don’t know…I just….wait!....what if we went back there again tonight?”.

“Angelus…”

“She could be back there”

“Or she could not? Dude, we don’t know if she’ll actually turn up”.

“But we don’t know if she actually won’t. I need to do this”.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, man. You know I’d do it for you”.

“Hello, happily married here”.

“You know what I mean…if you were in my place, I’d go to the club with you”.

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, seeing the earnest plea in his eyes before reluctantly agreeing after negotiating that they’re only staying two hours max.

+++

Buffy was straddling his lap, moving up and down his shaft, the warm water sloshing around them as she felt her climax approaching. His hands were gripping her curvaceous ass slamming her roughly down as he thrusts up.

Their chest glued to each other, nipples hardening with every graze their act of copulation made.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck!” he growled.

“Harder, Linds…please”.

And he delivered, thrusting up harshly and Buffy quickly hastened her pace, her breasts jiggling with every stroke.

“God Buffy…”

“Faster…”

Feeling as though the water wasn’t allowing him to give Buffy the speed she desired, he immediately stood from the Jacuzzi and slamming her against the nearest wall and moving deeper into her before pounding into her faster and harder than ever before.

“Yeah….like that…just like that”, she moaned.

Her fingers moved to her core looking for her nub and she began toying and pinching it, wanting to move closer to bliss.

“Baby, I’m gonna come…”he gasped.

And Buffy rubbed her clit harder, wanting to reach climax together and moments later, Lindsey screamed her name, releasing his jets of seed. Buffy wasn’t too far behind and biting his shoulder, muffling her squeal as she came.

Lindsey stood still, afraid his legs will give way if he tried to move. They both panted, trying to calm their racing hearts.

“Fuck, that was goooood!” Lindsey exclaimed.

Buffy smiled at his remark.

“Mmmmm…it was”.

Slowly, she released him from her depths and slid down to stand on her own feet. This was their third round since she reached almost an hour ago. True to their promise, Buffy came only wearing a trench coat and heels and he answered the door nude. The moment he opened the door, Buffy was already shedding the coat and dropping it at the doorway, jumping up onto Lindsey and began rubbing her core against his hardness. She liked that he was all ready for her. 

He could barely close the door as her talented hands began pumping his shaft and he was certain that he would come right there and then. Before they could even enter the Jacuzzi, he was spurting in her hand.

Buffy began to kneel with the intention of pleasing him with her mouth, wanting him hard again but Lindsey caught her arm, stopping her.

“Again?...”

“You’re tired already? I told you we’re gonna do it all night”.

“And I fully intend to enjoy that but can we let my boys rest for a little while please? Pretty sure I’ll be shooting blanks now”.

“You’re no fun”, Buffy pouted.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the attention, but how are you raring to go again?”

“Guess I just really missed you”, she said laying her head on his shoulder.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Lindsey was one of her ‘student’, having been introduced to Buffy his senior year in college. He had a crush on her but knew Buffy Summers doesn’t do boyfriends. There was something about Lindsey that she liked. He was naïve but very willing to learn and overall, a genuinely nice guy. Plus hailing from Texas, Buffy found his accent kind of cute. Sex with him was always fun and she liked the way he treated her. He was a sweet lover and usually puts her pleasure first. 

She had very few lovers who were allowed to have a glimpse of who Buffy Summers was. Having a tryst that has been going on and off for 6 years, Lindsey was the few lovers she had who could actually make that claim.

“You’re a terrible liar. Come on, talk to me…what’s really bothering you, B?”

“Nothing”, her tone betraying her.

“Hey…you can tell me”.

“It’s just…I met this guy.”

“Gasp!...Buffy Summers is in love??”

“Oh please…love is for children”.

“Not if you found the right one”.

“Like you did with Lilah?”

“Must you bring her up?”

“Sorry…”

For a good 2 years, Lindsey and Buffy stopped being lovers with him being exclusively involved with Lilah. They were even planning to get married. Buffy was a little bumped on losing Lindsey. He was such an attentive lover and fun to be around but of course, who was she to stand in between love?

Lilah however was ambitious and craved the high-end life. Lindsey was financially sound being an investment banker and he could give Lilah a good life but it wasn’t enough for her. After being introduced to Lindsey’s professional world, she saw first-hand how luxurious the lives of his clients were. Drawn by the wealth of the rich, she allowed herself to be wooed by a billionaire. Three months after their engagement, she chose to break off with Lindsey and a month later, became Mrs Lilah Hainsley. Never mind the fact that her husband was 63 and Lilah was only a year younger than his oldest son who was 30.

Depressed and hurt, Lindsey came knocking on Buffy’s door sobbing on her shoulder. For about two weeks, Buffy was there as a good friend, comforting him best she knew how before the comfort returned to be sexual and they’ve been like this ever since. He’s had a few girlfriends after that but the conjugal visits with Buffy didn’t stop. He will still come running whenever Buffy calls.

“So, you like a guy?”

“I don’t like a guy. I don’t even know him”.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I can’t get him out of my head”.

“Is that why I’m here?”

“Partly…I just thought maybe I just needed a good long romp and I’ll be over it”.

“Are you?”

“I don’t know…we’ve barely started”, she whispered, her fingers trailing his shaft, making it jerk a little.

“Oooh…looks like someone’s awake”, Buffy leaned to kiss his cheeks.

“Looks like…”

“Will you help me?...make me forget him?” Buffy said in a child-like voice, giving an enticing pout.

“I’m at your service, baby. Do as you please”.

“Thank you”, she said and dropped to her knees, sucking his strength like a delicious lollipop.

+++

Four days later, Angelus was ringing Xander after his friend refused to answer his texts.

“For the love of god, no Angelus!” Xander barked into the phone.

“Come on man, one more night”.

“No…we’ve been there for the past three nights and couldn’t find her. Let it go man!”

“I got a good feeling about tonight”.

“You said that yesterday”.

“I know but I realllly have a good feeling tonight”.

“No…dude, listen to yourself. You’re talking crazy. Besides, it’s date night. Cordy will skin me alive if I choose to hang at a club with you”.

“She’s your wife already, man. There’s no need to win her over anymore. Just one more night. Bring Cordy along. You can have your date at the club”.

“No, she made reservations at this French restaurant that had her on a waiting list for the past two months and she couldn’t stop yammering about it so I’m sorry but I happen to want to stay married. I’m gonna be a good husband and go to this restaurant and eat food with names I can’t even pronounce and pretend to like it”.

“Xan, don’t do this to me”.

“Angelus, this is madness. You’re going to a club scouring a blonde chick who probably doesn’t even remember you.”

“She’s in my head all the time, Xan. When I sleep, when I’m awake, she’s everywhere and I wish I can ignore it but I can’t.”

“If you really do find her, what the hell are you going to do?”

“I…” Angelus words died. He hadn’t thought this through. So, he finds her and then what? Talk to her? Ask for her number? Throw her on the dance floor and fuck her into oblivion? What the hell will he do if he finds her?

“I don’t know”, he answered honestly.

“Look, why don’t you just take a few days off and go somewhere? I really think that this is just your reaction to the recent incident with she who shall not be named. You’re hurt and just want someone to ease the pain and you just happen to see this girl at a time when you’re vulnerable so your mind tricks you into wanting something more but think about this. You can’t tell me that this is not crazy”.

Angelus sighed. A part of him agreeing with Xander but how the hell is he gonna stop thinking about her?

“I gotta go but please, just think about what I said”, Xander pleaded and hung up the phone.

+++


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy stepped out to the pavement, walking towards the club. The past three days were a blur. After spending a whole night and half a day at Lindsey’s, Buffy still wasn’t satisfied. Lindsey tried his hardest and Buffy truly appreciated all his efforts but it wasn’t enough. The remaining days were filled with sexual romps with lovers, ex-lovers and two random men she met at a party. But every night as she curled in her own bed, the handsome stranger filled her dreams and in there, he was her lover, fulfilling her every erotic desire.

Tonight, she was alone, not feeling up to any company. She didn’t feel like staying in tonight and needed a drink. She just wanted to dance, get wasted and hopefully find a one-night stand to complete the night. The bouncer pulled the curtain back for her to enter and she immediately went straight to the bar to nurse her bothered mind.

+++

Angelus sat at the corner nursing his whiskey. He took Xander’s advice and didn’t go to the club called Noise, in hopes to catch a glimpse of the blonde woman haunting him. Tonight he was at Teal, a club he frequents. This club was a tad mellower than Noise. There was dancing and music but nothing like the sort of loud garbage Noise was playing.

He sipped the potent drink and looked around at the patrons milling about their business. He saw a few ladies batting their eyelashes and he wanted to ignore them, not in the mood for company. But when a third woman raised her glass, to be polite, he reciprocated, smiling at her.

Taking his smile as a cue, the brunette made her way to him and he inwardly groaned but put on his poker face and politely introduced himself when she sat next to him.

“Name’s Meghan”, she held out her hand.

“Angelus”, shaking her offered hand.

+++

“Martini please”, Buffy ordered, sliding into the stool.

Her eyes roamed the club. This wasn’t a club she was used to but one of her clients mentioned that they had good music and well, Buffy can never turn down good music. As she sipped her drink, another was placed in front of her.

“Compliments from the gentleman there”, the bartender said.

She looked up to see a tall, blonde man smiling at her. She studied his appearance. Fairly athletic, good-looking in a boring sort of way but he had nice arms…she raised her brows in approval and smiled flirtatiously at him.

Moments later, he was next to her, striking up a conversation. Buffy turned on her charm, laughing at his jokes and touching his arm, chest and shoulders at appropriate intervals. After about 30 minutes, she was grazing his thigh and he had his arm around her.

When a slow song came on, Buffy smiled inwardly knowing that it was time for the final act of her seduction. She pulled his hand to lead him to the dance floor.

“Oh no, I don’t dance”, he said, pulling his hand away.

“Come on, it’s a slow one. We’ll just sway to the music”.

“No, you don’t understand. I have two left feet”.

“And I’ve got two right ones so we’re a perfect match” and she pulled him off the stool, leading him to the dance floor.

When they reached the dancefloor, she pulled his arms around her and leaned close, swaying to the gentle melody. Helpless against her charm, he simply moved following her every move and she grinned. She wasn’t going home alone tonight.

+++

Angelus' lips were locked onto the brunette as she greedily suckled it. He didn’t know who started the kiss…this wasn't like him. He didn't sleep around or kissed a strange woman he just met. Perhaps it was motivated by the whiskey but he wasn’t going to deny himself some form of release after practically getting blue balls from his dreams of a certain blonde. Maybe this was a way to get over her.

As the brunette began to delve into his mouth, he welcomed it but finding that she doesn’t taste as sweet as his dream woman. He ignored the thought and leaned towards her, pulling her into his arms, convincing himself that she would do.

“You want to get out of here?” he offered.

She looked startled but croaked an 'okay'. He threw a few twenties on the table before standing up and she quickly followed, grabbing her purse.

He moved through the throng of people towards the exit and as he walked past the dance floor, a shimmer of gold caught the corner of his eye and he halted. He turned to see the same hazel-green eyes that’s been haunting him, staring right back.

+++

Buffy turned in his arms wanting to grind her behind against him. This move of hers has never failed and looks like she’ll succeed again. The blonde man leaned his face against the crook of her neck, groaning in her ear as she hastened her action to harden his manhood. Buffy skilfully trapped his strength in between her cheeks and discreetly moved up and down creating friction and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

She looked around at the couples, some moving sensuously with each other, others in innocent embrace. She could see a couple at the corner necking and she grinned, thinking that she wasn’t the only one getting lucky tonight.

When the man stood and turned to make his way through the crowd, no doubt to continue somewhere private, Buffy stilled. Before her was the man of her dreams. He was here, in front of her necking another woman and an unfamiliar emotion flushed through her and the next thing she knew, like a call to its mate, their eyes met.

That intensity, that lust and hunger was clearly conveyed despite the distance they had. Buffy licked her lips, feeling the warming of her core. What is it about this man? It was only a few seconds but as though they had conversed, both understood what to do next.

She turned to the blonde man and whispered, “I’ll be right back” and Angelus told Meghan “I need the gents. Be right back”. Both of them disappeared back into the crowd leaving their potential lover with no intention of returning. Buffy grabbed her jacket and purse leaving by the back door and like a moth to a flame, Angelus followed not far behind.

She led them towards a motel she's familiar with, conveniently located about a mile away. Throughout the whole time, Buffy kept her eyes forward, knowing that he was trailing behind her. Not her first time there, Buffy nodded her head in greeting to the front desk manager, Bob and threw a wad of bills. He simply snickered and gave her the key.

She walked up the stairs toward the room and unlocked the door, turning around to see the dark haired man ascend the last few steps, sauntering towards her. She turned the knob and walked backwards entering the room, her eyes now a dark moss, filled with hunger and desire she never felt before.

Angelus stalked towards her almost menacingly and when the doors closed, he hastened his pace to close the distance and she swiftly reversed before gasping as her back met the wall. He licked his lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Buffy was startled but didn’t tear her eyes away.

“I’m Angelus”, he whispered.

“Buffy”.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten acquainted…” and his lips mauled hers.

“Mmmm”, she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She delved her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him and god, he tasted even better than her dreams. His hands pushed her jacket off and she reciprocated, throwing his leather duster to the floor. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt but he wasn’t patient, wanting her fingers to trail his chest so he simply ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and chucking it away, not caring where the shirt went.

Buffy granted his wish and began running her fingers on his muscular body, scratching them and he hissed against her lips. He broke away from her lips and found her neck biting and suckling it as his hand grazed the hem of her little black dress and pulling it up over her head, hurling it across the room, loving that all she had was a black lacy thong. He leaned and immediately suckled the perfect globes, biting the nubs until they harden alternating between the right and left side. Soon, he found himself missing her luscious lips and returned, immediately seeking her tongue, biting and sucking the sweet tender appendage. His hand fumbled with his belt wanting to quickly free his suffocating strength. She assisted and together pulled his pants and boxers off leaving him nude. The moment Buffy held his shaft and began stroking it, he broke their kiss, gasping at how her small fingers easily manipulated his rather large manhood.

Buffy revelled at how warm and strong he was. He was big and she found herself excited at the mere thought of him filling her. She quickly pulled her thong off and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He easily caught her, wrapping his arms around her delicate back.

She gazed at him and he understood her hunger,not wanting to wait one more moment. Taking his manhood, he guided it to her core and rubbed the shaft back and forth her slit and she gasped at how easily his tip brushed her distended clit. He began to enter her and her eyes widened at how much he was stretching her. Angelus relished in her warmth as she slowly swallowed him, knowing that if he wasn’t careful, he would come right there. Her walls were gripping him so tightly it was driving him insane. Before either of them were ready, their natural lubricant suddenly made his strength slip further into her, devouring him whole. Buffy whimpered and struggled for breath. He made her so full and fit her so perfectly. Angel’s eyes widened at how her walls quivered, squeezing and pulsating against his shaft.

“Fuck!” he cursed, squeezing his eyes in concentration to tame his strength.

Moments passed before he began thrusting. Buffy's legs gripped his waist tighter and he slowly moved back and forth.

“Oh wow”, she exclaimed as his cadence increased. His every thrust was wonderful, grazing and brushing her in all the right places. It wasn’t long before their copulation became vigorous. He slammed her against the wall and proceeded to pound into her mercilessly. Oh god, she was coming and she was gonna come hard.

‘Oh shit…I’m coming…’ Buffy thought, astounded how this man just knew how to touch her, how, to tease her, how to fill her. He was perfect.

Encouraged, Angelus pounded even harder, his orbs slapping roughly against her core and she screamed. Soon, she wrapped herself tightly around him and her whole body shook, her essence squirting uncontrollably dripping on his feet and the floor. Angelus stopped his ministrations allowing her to come down from her high and catch her breath.

Returning from the ecstasy he brought her, she realised he was still deeply seated inside her and he was throbbing. She could feel his heart hammering against her breast and knew he was desperate for release. She wouldn’t deny him. After that mind blowing orgasm he gave her, she would give him anything he wanted. She hardly squirted and could probably count with one hand the number of times that happened. But Angelus managed to do it their first time together, making her excited on how the rest of their copulation will fare.

She leaned in to him to capture his lips again. It was weird but it was as though she was addicted to Angelus’ mouth, finding he tasted even more delicious than the last time they kissed. She could imagine kissing them forever…wait…what?

Shaking off her weird train of thoughts, she broke the kiss and squeezed her walls making him whimper.

“Tell me what you want…You can put it anywhere and I’ll do anything…so tell me”, she whispered, licking his lips.

Angelus pulled back, his lust-filled mind was running amok staring into her eyes, slowly weighing his options before deciding.

“Ride me”, he said boldly.

She smiled and kissed him again, unable to resist. She nodded and replied, “The bed”, wanting him to take her there. He did as asked and sat on the edge. Buffy pushed him on his back and he wordlessly laid against the mattress. Buffy shifted, placing her knees on either side of his hips, pleasured at the occasional grunts he made from the sensation his strength felt from her movements.

She leaned down and traced her tongue around his lips before plunging into his mouth. For some moments, she massaged his appendage playing the game of thrust and parry, all the while moving slowly up and down his shaft.

Wanting more friction, she suddenly sat up and heard him whine at the loss of her sweet lips but quickly moaned as she began moving harshly on his cock. Her movements gained speed and intensity and soon, their joined parts made loud slapping noise every time she slammed down. She began galloping him like a prized horse and he opened his eyes to see the seductive vision she presented. Her hands were holding his chest as leverage as she bounced on him, her breasts jiggled sensuously with every move she made. She was so fucking beautiful that he wished he could capture this moment forever.

Not able to resist the feel of her soft skin, he suddenly sat up wrapping his arms around her petite frame and her eyes opened in disbelief. Their eyes caught and she couldn’t turn away. Hmmm...this was different. The chocolate pools were not just filled with lust. He wasn't staring at her like a mere vessel who was quenching his sexual desire but there was tenderness, emotions and if she was honest, a sort of affection. 

Before Angelus, there were very few men who had looked at her that way seeing her simply as a good time and she was fine with it. She equally saw the men as a means to fulfill her highly sexual desire. The few that gave her that look of affection, she usually just turns away, not wanting to acknowledge their budding attachment to her but Angelus’ gaze was so soft, so intimate that Buffy was flabbergasted and yet, she found herself unable to turn away…perhaps a part of her didn’t want to.

While her mind was in a state of turmoil, he leaned up enticing her to a kiss and she greedily ate the delectable lips. His hands cupped her rear, squeezing the pert globes and she moaned, rewarding him with an even faster pace and rode harder. He broke away from her lips and gritted his teeth, feeling his climax approaching.

He gripped her tighter and after one last squeeze, he came, his hips uncontrollably jerked, his strength stabbing inside causing her to unexpectedly join him in sweet rapture with toes curling into the mattress. She panted as her whole body went lax, leaning into his neck,trying to catch her breath.

“That was…”, she whispered moments later against his damp skin but was cut off when he bent his head, his lips seeking hers. He turned them around and laid her on the bed. The movement momentarily released him from her depths and Buffy weirdly hated the loss of him. Frowning, she briefly wondered, what the hell was wrong with her?

She didn’t ponder long for Angelus parted her thighs and made her cradle his hips. Before she knew it, he was thrusting again with his lips still on hers, his tongue mimicking the movement of his shaft. She was quickly turned on again. What the hell is this man doing to her? She just came twice and now she was hungry for him again? It seems he didn’t have to do much to turn her on and it wasn’t like her. Yes, she was a highly sexual being but none of her partners had turn her on as easily as the man fucking her at this moment.

“Deeper please…please”, she begged, her legs wrapping around him and her hands cupping his firm ass pushing him into her. Angelus grabbed her legs, causing her to unwrap from his waist. She didn’t know what he was trying to do but followed his lead. He shifted slightly and made her bend both her knees so that it was against his chest and plunged intensely. 

“Ohhhhh….goood god!!!” Buffy screamed, her eyes rolling back, amazed that with the new position, he was able to fill her even more deeply than before. She didn’t think that it was even possible! Angelus pounded harder and dove down catching her lips, resumed shoving his tongue in her mouth.

He was so hard and strong, penetrating her so profoundly that she was drowning into an abyss of pleasure. She could hardly breathe but the taste of his lips was so intoxicating that she can’t help but reciprocate his passion and vigour. Her dainty hands grabbing, squeezing and pushing him further into her, aiding his thrusts, wanting him so much more. 

She broke the kiss needing breath but he wasted no time and began kissing her slender shoulder, savouring her taste, embedding it into his memory. Her fingers began clawing his back, loving how broad and muscular it was. He settled on her neck and began biting and sucking the skin intensely, wanting to mark her and Buffy moaned, digging her fingernails, egging him to intensify his ministrations.

And he did. He sucked harder, thrusted deeper and pounded faster. He was about to explode and he knew it was going to be powerful. He lifted his head from her neck and once more suckled her lips wanting her taste on his lips but overwhelmed with strong lust and desire for her, he could only rest the lips on hers momentarily before breaking away feeling ecstasy was close.

He pounded harder once, twice, thrice and by the forth time, he pounded her so hard that it propelled both their hips up to the air for a split second before he went lax, his hip piston into her uncontrollably as his milky goodness spurts into her. The act was her undoing as she came moments after, juices gushing out of her concocting with his, making their joined parts messy and wet.

Angelus rests his weight totally on her, the back of his mind nagging him to move, knowing he was rather heavy for the petite woman but physically unable to find any strength to do so. Buffy found his mass oddly welcoming. She didn’t mind the weight one bit, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her.

+++

Buffy stirred feeling a weight on her chest. Looking down she saw a dark head of hair, immediately remembering the man laying atop her. Recalling the night’s memory, she could only smile. Last night was intense…scratch that…it was beyond intense and she has had A LOT of intense nights. She has had A LOT of sex, A LOT of great, unforgettable sex but what they did…there was no describing they did a few hours earlier.

She had thought that Scott Hope who was a perfect lover and then, there was Lindsey who was a great lover and Spike was a fun lay before he got all clingy. Of course, she had no less than a bevy of lovers that were fantastic at keeping her satisfied but eventually, she always exceeded them. She would get slightly jaded needing variety, switching lovers every now and then to quench her sexual appetite. But this man…he was insatiable. He matched her hunger, her passion and his every kiss, every thrusts turned her on in ways no man ever could.

He was fairly larger in physique and well endowed than most of the men she’s had which under normal circumstances, wouldn’t really matter to her. She’s always game for any size and girth but Angelus felt perfect on top of her, inside of her, kissing her…it was a puzzling, unnerving feeling for her. She wasn’t used to this fuzzy feeling towards anyone but Angelus invoked something in her and she was slightly uncomfortable.

Angelus roused, inhaling a deep breath before opening his eyes. His sight was greeted by a dusky nub and smiled. Unable to resist, he immediately latched onto the nipple and began suckling the tit. Buffy gasped, his ministration quickly warming her nether region. She threaded her fingers in his hair.

“Angel…” she moaned. 

How strange....No one had ever called him that before. He was always Angelus to everyone…friends, family, ex-girlfriends but Buffy took it upon herself to shorten his name. Recalling their very satisfying romp, he didn’t really notice, clearly blinded by the lust and rapture she brought him but throughout the night, whenever she was calling out his name, it was always Angel.

He released her breast and began kissing up her collarbone, neck before biting her earlobe. She gasped, raising her hips reflexively, grounding their cores…as though she has no control of her body. God, what was this man doing to her?

He chuckled and raised his face to her, kissing her lips tenderly. Buffy adored his lips. It was soft yet firm when she needed it to be…delicious and spicy and yet, there was a tinge of unexpected sweetness you wouldn’t expect from such a strong and masculine man.

“Hi”, he greeted when they broke apart.

Buffy pouted a little at the loss of his perfect lips.

“Hi”, she replied.

“That was…” Angelus started to say.

Buffy was slightly nervous for the end of the sentence which was again weird because she never needed anyone to validate her prowess as a lover. She was pretty sure she was a pro and had a string of men to prove that but she was anxious of this man’s thoughts of her. All these strange questions, weird emotions and peculiar second guessing was beginning to aggravate her. Again, she questioned, what was this man doing to her?

“…there are no words to describe it”, he giggled.

“Try”, she caressed his nape, coaxing a reply.

“Incredible…mind-blowing…wonderful can’t even begin to describe it.”

He cupped her cheek and grazed her lips with his thumb, answering her honestly, “You are amazing”.

Buffy’s heart soared but kept her face even, giving him a simple smile. Angelus returned her smile and his eyes began roaming her features. Her hair in disarray, her lips swollen with his kisses, her neck bearing his mark and something switched within him. Sensing the sudden change of mood, both their smiles dropped simultaneously, feeling the teetering hunger stirring mutually inside them.

Their eyes never left each other, never blinked but their bodies moved in tandem. She shifted a little, opening her legs wider to accommodate his hips that was already cradled in hers allowing him to position his strength right at her entrance. With a carnal gaze, his blunt head made its entrance into her core and her eyes widened, gasping. Her body jerked at his demanding arrival but he didn’t stop…there was no pause to allow her to adjust…he just pushed himself in all the way. Her walls weren’t exactly wet and his manhood wasn’t exactly that hard but when he entered her, her juices just started flowing, lubricating his girth’s journey into her.

She whimpered…this was new. She was usually all for foreplay. She loved how her lovers took time to prime her for their mating but Angelus didn’t do that and for a moment, she frowned a little realizing that he didn’t need to. He didn’t move, didn’t do anything but just stayed in her. Her chest began heaving; her nerves began tingling and her senses kicking into erotic and sensual gear. Angelus relished her body’s reaction, her face contorting and shifting portraying the pleasure she was beginning to experience, her walls were gripping him, trembling against him and his girth was hardening, growing and expanding just by being inside her.

She began shifting her hips, wanting him to start moving inside her but he was having none of it, holding her hips and tilting her slightly before pressing into her further placing himself at the hilt.

“Oh god!” Buffy cried out. He was so so deep and she was struggling for breath.

Although content being inside her, feeling her tingle, making her wet and quivering for him, it took all of Angelus to tame his carnal intent of pounding into her. He distracted himself by mauling her lips, biting and pulling at the tender appendage, delving his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. She whimpered against his kisses, gripping the bed sheets, the pillow, his hair feeling like she couldn’t breathe as his strength was beginning to feel even tighter inside her.

She began to grow restless, wanting him to move and once again tried to shift her hips and this time, Angelus conceded. Expecting him to start pounding, her heart raced in anticipation but was taken aback when he rolled them so that she was on top. He gripped her hips and began moving it back and forth, guiding her to grind his core. When he felt her moving independently, he wrapped his arms around her, flexing his large palm against her dainty back, pushing her breasts against his chest and caught her lips with his.

Buffy continued grinding, controlling the cadence, intensity and vigour. Her sensitive nubs were so hard rubbing against his chest that it was beginning to hurt but still, she rubbed fiercely. Moments later, she sat up and Angelus whined at the loss of her body, pulling her arms wanting her close but she ignored him and continued grinding, quickly distracting him and he gripped her hips. 

Her hands sensuously moved over her body, loving how sensitive every tip, every nub, every nerve of her body was. Angelus watched hungrily at the erotic display of his lover…her head was thrown back in bliss, her hands caressing her own body, squeezing her perfect breasts, pinching the pretty buds every now and then. He licked his lips as he eyed one of her hands making its journey to her core rubbing the sensitive clit. Unable to resist, one of his hands left her hips to join hers, wanting to give her the release she so desperately wanted.

Finding the distended nub, he pinched and rubbed it, manipulating the tiny and sensitive bud easily. Buffy gasped and soon, came harshly, falling forward onto his chest and he easily caught her quivering body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and started thrusting up, feeling her pulsating walls grip him.

Buffy struggled for breath and tried to sit up, wanting to push him away. She hasn’t recovered and he was already raring to go again.

“No…no more please..I… I can’t”, she tried breaking out of his grip.

He only tightened his hold and kissed her hungrily. “One more time…I’ll come with you”, he said against her lips and proceeded to continue shoving up into her. This is insane. Buffy was so sure she was done, her body was exhausted and she felt like she couldn’t breathe but when Angelus suddenly sat up, making her straddle him and gripped her curvaceous ass, moving her up and down his shaft, her hunger reignited almost immediately.

When Angelus felt her reciprocating, he returned his hands around her back, hugging her to him. Buffy had her legs on either side of his hips and moved up and down on her own. He ducked and began taking her left breast in his mouth, greedily taking in as much flesh as he could before giving the same attention to her right. Buffy continued pounding him, moving so hard and fast that the slapping sound of their joined cores unites with their moans of pleasure.

Feeling his rapture near, he began meeting her halfway thrusting up as she slammed down. She was also so very close and fastened the pace. He replied with similar force and with one lust-induced bite of her breast, they both toppled into oblivion feeling divine bliss wash over them in long, staggering and absolute heavenly while.

When Buffy came around, she was still straddling Angelus, cocooned in his embrace. She lifted her head from his shoulder and found him staring at her with an intensity she wasn’t familiar with. It made her uncomfortable but she couldn’t bring herself to turn away. He held her chin and gently pecked her lips, kissing her with tenderness she wasn’t used to. The kiss intensified with arms wrapping around each other, pushing their naked chests together, palms caressing backs, tongues duelling, playing that game of thrust and parry that they are both starting to be familiar with. This wasn’t seduction for another romp, wasn’t enticement for another round of sex. He was just kissing her.

The kiss gradually returned to soft, gentle, pecks before coming to a natural end, their foreheads meeting as they smiled dreamily at each other. They sat in the comfortable silence for a few minutes until the afterglow had passed. Buffy began to move, wanting to shower.

“Where are you going?” Angelus tightened his hold on her.

“Bathroom”.

He reluctantly releases his hold on her and sighed an okay. For a few minutes, Angelus laid on the bed, reminiscing their tryst. This woman – what was her name?...he frowned recalling that she had told him last night.

Buffy…Her name’s Buffy…he smiled at the uniqueness of her name. She was amazing in bed. She was more than amazing. This wasn't like him. He had never been so brazen nor wanton, sleeping with someone he didn't know. But Buffy...the way her body felt in his arms, the way she feels surrounding him, the way she moans, the way she writhes beneath him, it was beyond incredible. It was as though his body was no longer his, not able to resist the sexual emotions within him. She wrecked his senses in a way no one ever did. Just thinking about her was making him hard.

He heard the water running and he eyed the bathroom door, and found that his shaft was swelling in rapid speed. He got off the bed and walked towards the closed door separating him from the object of his desire. He turns the knob, elated that it was unlocked and opened it.

Her back was facing him as she leaned her head back washing off the shampoo now trickling down her back. His legs moved towards her, his eyes never leaving her petite body. He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her and she gasped surprised by his presence but when he leaned down and kissed her neck, Buffy cupped the back of his head pulling him closer. His hands roamed her abdomen before settling on her breasts, the globes fitting perfectly in his hands, caressing, cupping and squeezing them, the twin tips hardening under his ministrations.

His left hand wandered down, trickling down to her core and began teasing it, rubbing it - firm at first, then soft before suddenly dipping into her hot pool, her form jerking at the sudden act. She was quivering in his arms in no time.

Angelus kissed her shoulder and caressed her body, aiding her return to reality. Buffy turned and captured him in a tongue tangling kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her, never breaking their lip-lock, pulling her legs around his waist and slammed her against the tiled wall.

She stroked him and he groaned into her neck, willing himself not to explode but her talented dainty fingers tested his tenacity. In tune with her own need for him, she positioned him at her core and took him in, enveloping his strength deep inside her.

She had to break their kiss needing air. He was such a passionate lover, she had lost count the number of times he took her breath away…by kissing her, caressing her, pleasuring her, being inside of her…He began pounding into her over and over and Buffy clawed his arms, his neck and bit his shoulder. They came simultaneously this time, only noticing the water dribbling down their bodies after reality returned.

+++

“I have to go”, Buffy said, stroking his hair.

She was laying on her back as he laid on her chest, her arms wrapping around him in tight embrace. He dreads the end of their amazing and fulfilling romp but said nothing. Fifteen minutes later, they were both dressed, trying to salvage whatever that was left of their outfits which had telltale rips and tears, evident of their rambunctious coupling. Buffy was strapping her heels when she felt him staring at her.

She looked up to see him gazing at her with a smile on his face. She returned the gaze thinking he was so handsome.

“Can I see you again?” he asked.

Buffy smiled and walked towards him, leaning up gently kissing his lips.

“I have a client meeting at this quaint little café called Alexis”, she said against his lips. 

She pecked him and continued, “There’s a place…tucked away in a corner nearby called Boca..”,

She paused to lick his lips, “…del Inferno”.

Angelus sucked her tongue, placing his hands on her ass, pushing her into him making her moan at feeling his desire for her.

“Friday, 7 o’clock…”

She cupped his strength through the confines of his pants.

“I’ll wait for you”, she began stroking and kissed his jaw.

“…thinking of how you’ll touch me”, her strokes became firm.

“…of how you’ll taste”, Angelus’ breaths became erratic.

“…of how much I want you”, she stroked harder.

“…but most of all…” she suddenly stopped and wrapped both arms around his shoulders.

“I’ll be thinking of how you fill me, how amazing you feel inside of me” and mauled his lips, embedding his taste, his breath and moans into memory.

She was seconds away from ripping his clothes off and taking him again but she knew she had to stop. Being a tease was part of her charm. Giving him one last kiss, she forced himself to break away and quickly left the hotel room, without sparing him a second look.

Angelus stood there bewildered, confused and had one hell of a turn on. He kept staring at the closed door, trying to understand what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as he tried, Angelus couldn’t get his mind off the petite blonde. He couldn’t concentrate at work, he couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t do anything!

It was crazy and there were so many times he scoffed at how dramatic this all is. He wasn’t the type that was hung up over a girl he just met. Since he was a growing teen, Angelus never really had problems getting the attention of ladies. As he grew older, developing muscles and filling out in all the right places, you could see he was the sort of man that any woman would kill to get attention from. If he really wanted to, he wouldn't have problems getting women. 

But Buffy…there was something about her. He was enamoured by the blonde the moment he laid eyes on her. There was attraction, lust and this insane need to get to know her, be near her and just be with her. Their night of passion was nothing he ever felt. The passion, the lust, the desire was overwhelming. No woman had ever turned him on that way. She invoked carnal fervour within him he never thought possible. He craves her body, thirst for her taste and longed for her heat.

The past three days was pure torture. Every blonde he passed he wished it was her. Every petite woman that he saw from a distance had him looking twice just to make sure it wasn’t her. But today was Friday and with each passing minute, he kept wishing the night would come faster.

“Mr Callahan”, a voice came ringing through him.

Blinking back to reality, he realised he was in the middle of a meeting with all of his department heads. This was a regular meeting for management to update him on the progress of their respective divisions. Being the shrewd businessman that he is, performance, strategy and figures matter to him so he was usually attentive at these meetings. It had started almost an hour ago but today, there was not an ounce of information that he had absorbed.

“Sir”, that voice rang again.

He looked up to see Belinda gazing at him questioningly.

“What?” Angelus said brusquely.

“We…um, we were wondering if you need any clarification regarding the upcoming merger?”, she replied nervously after hearing his rather harsh tone.

Angelus frowned, trying to recall what merger she was referring to. He knew that he was working on a strategic revamp and was looking into acquiring a few companies to expand his business.

“Right…the merger..um, just leave the documents on my desk. I’ll look into it over the weekend and let you know if there’s anything by Monday. When are we meeting legal?” Angelus said in his usual corporate tone.

“Next Wednesday morning”.

“When is the contract signing?”

“Friday, sir”.

“Put in a tentative meeting with legal on Monday afternoon just in case. If there are no further changes, we can keep the Wednesday meeting but if we need to change clauses and adjust terms it will take some time so Wednesday will not cut it. After my review of the documents, I’ll let you know again.”

“Yes, sir”

“Okay, is there anything else that needs my attention?”

After hearing the ‘Nos’, ‘nothings’ and ‘that’s alls’ response, the meeting officially ended. Looking at the time, he had almost two hours before 7pm so he decided to try and clear some work, write a few emails and check on his schedule for the weekend.

“Robert, could you come in please”, he buzzed his assistant.

Moments later, a red-haired medium built man with specs entered his office. He was holding a memo pad, ready for his boss’s instruction.

“I have a 12 noon lunch appointment with Bernard Leon tomorrow. What is this about?”

“He requested to speak about a potential real estate deal on the cabin you enquired up in New Jersey?"

“Reschedule that to next week and what’s this 3pm meeting about?”

“It’s a get-together organised by the World Wide Reserve for their donors. It’s more of a Thank-You tea than a meeting.”

“Send my apologies for that”.

“But Mr Callahan, your mother insists you attend”.

“I’m not available.”

“But…”

“If she gives you a hard time, let me know”.

“Yes, sir”.

“Clear the rest of my schedule for the weekend. I’m going to take off for the day. If there’s anything that comes up, don’t contact me unless it’s an emergency.”

“Understand”.

“Thank you, Robert”.

Ten minutes later, after sending out one last email, Angelus shut down his computer and was riding down the elevator to his car.

He had a slightly over an hour left so he sped back home, excitement surging over him in anticipation of meeting the woman who had plagued his thoughts extensively.

+++

Lindsey leaned back against the sofa in his office with a silly smile on his face. He had just finished another romp with his part-time lover and as always, it was erotically satisfying. He turned to see Buffy, covered in only his jacket, looking up at the ceiling.

He leaned towards her, resting his lips to the side of her face nuzzling it. His hand wandered to her thigh, caressing the smooth skin.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“You”, she fibbed.

“I wish….but we both know that’s not true”, he chuckled.

“What else would I think about?”

He raised his hand and pushed the wandering strand of hair away from her face.

“You’re distracted”.

“Am I? Were you not…satisfied?” she teased, stroking his shaft making it half mast quickly.

Lindsey held her wrist to stop her.

“I didn’t mean the sex…you were amazing, as always but your mind is wandering”, he caressed her cheeks.

“Nope…I’m right here with you.”

Lindsey sighed, shaking his head and decided to let it go, knowing that he will never get her to tell the truth.

“You want to come over tonight?” he asked.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, other than the obvious, maybe we could have a home cooked Texan dinner by yours truly?”

“Wow, you’re going to spoil me”.

“Well, I fully intend to reap its reciprocal benefits after dinner…in bed”, he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hmm…really?” she pulled his coat away, revealing her nude body. Lindsey eyed her physique hungrily.

“Well, as tempting as that sounds, I can’t”.

Lindsey’s eyes snapped back to her face.

“You can’t?”

“Got stuff to do”.

Buffy moved to stand up and search for her clothes but Lindsey pulled her back by her waist back to his lap. Buffy laughed for a moment before it died when he stroked her core.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you?”

She gasped as he inserted two fingers inside.

“I’m…pretty sure…you could but…I got some place to be.”

“Where?”

“For me to know…and ahhhh…for you never to…find out”, she croaked, her voice raspy.

“Come on, baby…don’t be that way”.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always come back to you…”

“I’ll hold you to that but until then…” he manoeuvred and turned her around so she straddled his lap.

“...let’s give me a lasting memory to keep, shall we?”

“Happy to oblige” and she took him inside her, giving him one hell of a ride, making sure to make it last until the next time.

+++

The moment he entered, the muted lighting and seductive music created an opulent erotic ambience that had bodies gyrating against one another, luring and enticing each other to give in to their carnal desire. There were girls dancing on poles with men eyeing them hungrily, clearly intoxicated by not just alcohol but the risqué display before them.

Angelus glanced around, clearly drawn in by the salacious aura. He wasn’t unnoticed by the women there; the dancing girls, the hostesses, the customers but his attention, his eyes searched only for her.

He was half an hour late but in his defence, he would have been on time had the petite blonde not been so sly. She had him running all around the town that had him in a tailspin. After locating the café she spoke of, he couldn’t find Boca del Inferno.

He began searching if there were other cafes of the same name and the only other one was in DC. He started wondering if he had heard the name wrong or she just didn’t want to see him again but the voice in his head telling him it can’t be. The attraction was mutual. As he drove past a Spanish restaurant, like an epiphany, it came to him. Recalling his rusty Spanish (and with the help of Google Translate), he managed to find the place located just as she had mentioned. Tucked in a corner, looking every bit surreptitious as it should be. He almost turned back thinking this is all crazy. She can’t seriously want to meet him at a strip joint but Buffy intrigued him since his eyes first laid on her so against his better judgement, he surged ahead; the need to see the blonde temptress overpowering logic or reason.

So here he was, looking for the golden-haired siren. He made his way to an empty seat and was immediately approached by a hostess with auburn hair.

“Hey there, handsome. What would you like today?” she leaned down, her cleavage flowing out of the tight corset she had on.

Angelus grinned at the attractive woman politely and asked for a scotch. She winked at him before fetching his order. Upon her return, she flirtatiously offered him a lap dance but Angelus was clearly not interested so he turned her down. Clearly used to seeing this reaction from men, she turned on her professional charm, trying to convince the attractive stranger for a little one-on-one time. He had her attention the moment he walked in, all tall, dark and handsome.

In all honesty, Angelus almost caved. She was an attractive woman but then, just like the first night they met, a shimmer of gold caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see the woman he craves in the lap of another woman, the woman’s hands roving all around that petite frame that he hungered for.

His eyes darkened, jealousy coursing through him. The woman’s hands were moving sensuously, squeezing her breasts, stroking her almost intimately and kissing her delicious lips that he knew tasted like vanilla and sunshine. Had jealousy not sprouted its ugly head, he would have been turned on but at this moment, he was far from being aroused. He felt possessive which was ridiculous because she wasn’t anything to him. They just had amazing sex and he wanted her for her body and that was it. Right? But there was no denying this feeling inside him. 

Gently pushing the hostess away, not caring for her miffed expression, he walked towards Buffy, who was clearly distracted by the woman. When he was two steps away, she finally looked up and when their eyes caught, she smiled and whispered something to the woman. The woman stared up at Angelus and smirked. Buffy gave the woman a lingering kiss on the cheek before moving off her and straightening her dress that was dishevelled by the woman.

“Hi,” she greeted him.

“I was wondering when you’d show”, she continued.

“Nice little trick you had there. Had me running around town for a little bit”.

“The chase is part of the fun, don’t you think?”

“Who’s your friend?” he eyed the brunette currently glaring at him.

Buffy turned at her briefly before shrugging at Angelus, “Don’t know. Didn’t catch her name”.

“You two look pretty acquainted”.

“Jealous?” Buffy snickered.

“So, you frequent Hellmouth a lot?” Angelus countered, changing the subject.

“Not a whole lot. Just when I’m in the mood”.

“Mood?”

“To dance”.

She pulled the lapel of his jacket and pulled him to the where the other couples were moving to the music. Angelus didn’t particularly like to dance but he was helpless under her spell. She stepped backwards and his feet followed hers faithfully, holding their enigmatic gazes. When she found a spot, she pulled his arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his back.

Angelus began moving gently, basking in the feel of her after three days apart. Jealous streak momentarily forgotten, he leaned his forehead to rest with hers, feeling everything melt away and all there is…is her.

Buffy was overwhelmed by his gaze, it was so intimate like he was looking right into her and it was unnerving but like everything with Angelus, she found herself unable to resist him, unable to turn away. With anyone else, she would have broken eye contact and turned away, not allowing anyone to touch the real her…many have tried…but with Angelus, he easily made her feel exposed and he didn't need to try hard. Just being with him made her feel defenceless and she didn’t like it.

Before she could ponder further, he leaned down, capturing her lips gently before increasing in zeal, kissing her lips ardently, probing his tongue in hers as memory of the woman’s lips returned. He wanted to erase anybody else’s taste on her.

Aroused and dazed by his deed, she forgot all about her plan of showing him the different sort of pleasure to be had in the strip club. She wanted him desperately and she wanted him now.

“Take me somewhere”, she whispered against his lips.

Seeing the hunger in her eyes, he immediately clasp her right hand to guide her out of the club stopping momentarily to drop a fifty on the table next to his untouched scotch. Once they were outside, they quickly walked to the car park lot. He slammed her against a Plymouth GTX and continued the mating of their lips.

Angelus grabbed her thighs and lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning against his lips. Sounds of whistling and catcalls broke them out of the lust-filled stupor and Buffy buried her face in Angelus’ neck, giggling albeit slightly embarrassed.

Giving her one last peck, he unwrapped her legs clasped around him and opened the door of the Plymouth, surprising Buffy that the muscle car was actually his. She smiled and after some time, thinking that the car somehow fit him. After escorting her inside and closing the door, he walked over to his side, getting in and driving off, speeding down the street, wanting to continue their romp somewhere private.

“Where are you taking me?” Buffy asked.

“You’ll see”.

“How long will it take?”

“Twenty minutes at most?”

Looking over at him, she was getting all hot and bothered just being next to him. She was insanely attracted to him. Her lovers came in all shapes and sizes and attraction wasn’t all that important to her. Sure, there was some sort of attraction with some of them but as long as they could pleasure her, it was all that mattered. But with Angelus, there wasn’t just attraction, there was heightened longing, unbridled passion and it was unnerving.

Not able to withstand one more second of not touching him, she moved closer and leaned towards his ear, biting it eliciting a gasp from him. She smiled, loving the power she had over him.

“Can we play a game?” she whispered against his ear.

“Game?”

“I want this…” cupping his strength and he groaned.

Smiling, she began stroking him, “So I’m going to give this bad boy my undivided attention from now until we reach our destination but the catch is…” licking his ear.

“You are not allowed to come until we’ve reached wherever it is you’re taking me”, and Angelus’ eyes popped out at her suggestion.

“Can you do that?” she finished kissing his ear.

“Uhhhh”, Angelus gulped.

“If I win, we end the night with an innocent good night kiss”.

“And if I win?”

“If you win, I’ll let you fuck me…over…and over…and over and over and over…you get the picture”.

“And what happens if I don’t want to play this game?”

“You’ll go home alone and I’ll go home alone but I really hope that wouldn’t be the case. I long to taste you”.

Angelus was nervous. His strength was already suffocating in his pants and he had little confidence in winning this game but the thought of spending two days and then some with this woman was a risk he was willing to take. He nodded in consent and Buffy smiled.

She kissed his neck and began unzipping his pants and reaching into his strength and it didn’t take much attention to have him rigid in her hands.

“My my…looks like someone is up already. Are you sure you’ll be able to hold on?”

She didn’t wait for his reply and dove down to lick his mushroomed head. Angelus jerked, surprised at her bravado and before he could say anything, she began bobbing her head, licking and sucking him and all coherent thoughts flew out of his head.

He nervously looked at both sides of the vehicle. It was a Friday night slightly over 8pm, which would mean roads were still busy. There were cars zipping past on either side of his car and at any time there was a car that matched his speed, he pressed his accelerator harder, willing his car to move faster. Partly, wanting to reach his destination soon and the other part, not wanting anyone to see him in such a compromising position. 

Buffy was inebriated by his taste, the feel and the size of him. He tasted nothing like she’d imagine. He was so much more. The more she took him in, the more she wanted to devour him. Drunk in her desire for him, she hummed uncontrollably, loving his spicy taste but the act further drove him insane and he cursed in response.

“Oh shit…” Angelus croaked, feeling he was close.

He willed his strength to hang on but he could feel it starting to quiver in her mouth. Buffy only sucked harder, desperately wanting to taste his essence. Moments later, she felt the car stopped and he gritted his teeth as he spurted in her mouth. Buffy greedily lapped all the milky goodness and smiled up at him.

“So, was this my victory or yours?” she whispered huskily, laying on his lap, her hand still stroking him.

“Why don’t you get up here and see for yourself”, Angelus replied.

She slowly sat up and looked around, clearly happy that they were in a garage. Her eyebrows raised at the 3 other cars in there, all imported and expensive. Angelus clearly was someone with money.

“Guess I win”, he said.

She pulled her dress over her head, revealing her complete nude. She threw the garment carelessly and straddled him, immediately rubbing her core against his hardening shaft.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Angelus lifted her and entered her causing both of them to groan out loud. They both stilled for a moment relishing in each other’s heat after being apart for some time. When he started to move, she started pulling at his jacket and shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Satisfied he was topless, she began clawing his arms as he hugged her closer, his lips finding its place on her neck.

It was two hours later before they made their way up to the bedroom to continue the tryst.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelus moaned, reality pulling him back from sleep. He reached out for the blonde he knew would be next to him but was surprised when it was empty.

He sat up and scanned the bedroom, looking for signs of her but she was nowhere to be found. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of sweats before searching the whole house. She was gone.

He sighed, slightly disappointed because he had every intention of keeping her in his bed the whole weekend but what’s a man to do? He rubbed his face and walked back to the kitchen to start his coffee when he saw a piece of paper stuck on his fridge. The note said ‘Until next time…’ and signed off with a kiss of her lipstick covered lips.

He found himself smiling at the note.

+++

The legal department of Callahan Group of Industries was in a flurry of busyness, ensuring the details of the merger were all up to par and the terms covered all the legalities required. Having revised it the fourth time, they were confident that the contract was to the standard that was expected by their CEO.

Angelus sat in his office drumming his fingers on his glassed desk, patiently waiting for his Legal team. A minute later, he heard a knock and head of his Legal department, Joseph walked in with the manila folder in his hand. Taking the folder, Angelus immediately scanned the document, making sure that all the conditions and terms he told them to change were included.

Joseph Renald is an intelligent man, sharp and confident in dealings with clients and peers. He was good at what he does but when dealing with his CEO, his usual bravado faltered a tad bit. Joseph has been working here for 15 years and has served 3 different CEOs in his tenure. His hire was by Angelus’ grandfather and started as a senior legal associate having worked at a multinational corporation for 7 years prior to joining this company - what he and the employees endearingly called ‘CGI’. When Angelus’ father took over, he was entrusted with heavier responsibilities, undertaking the majority of the company’s major business deals. Just before the helm was handed over to Angelus four years ago, he was promoted to head the Legal department.

The Callahans are a long line of successful businessmen with Callahan Industries starting back in Galway,Ireland in the 1920s, producing and providing tires to the booming motor industry. Since then, the business expanded to more than tires, venturing into motor parts before getting into the import and export business. When Angelus’ grandfather took the reins, he relocated the business to the US and expanded the company to include a brewery. When Angelus’ father took over, he focused on expanding the business to the whole of America and started a chain of hotels. By his 6th year as CEO, CGI had offices in 17 states and had 5 hotels across the country, each bringing in profits, allowing the Callahans to live in luxury by the time Angelus was born.

Angelus was much younger when he took over but one should not undermine his ability because he was equally, if not, even more astute and shrewd than his predecessors. At the age of 35, merely 2 years of being CEO, he turned CGI into a multinational corporation, expanding the business into Europe and Asia. So Joseph, despite being well over 20 years his senior, is usually on his toes whenever dealing with his young boss having seen his capabilities.

“Okay, looks good.”

Joseph breathes a sigh of relief at the approval.

“Is everything ready for the signing?” Angelus asked, looking at his watch.

“Yes, it’ll be at Conference Room 3”, Robert answered.

“Okay”.

Just then, his office phone buzzed.

“Sir, they’re here”, the receptionist said.

“Thank you, Martha”, he said and stood.

He buttoned his Armani suit and started walking out with Joseph and Robert trailing him. As he reached the conference, two other of his senior legal officers, his Business Development Director and his International Relations Executive had joined in.

Robert opened the door of the Conference Room, revealing 6 men and a woman. Angelus immediately approached his counterpart, Bryan Compton and extended his hand in a handshake. He was promptly introduced to the others in their team. His eyes shifted to the man’s right and widened when he saw his lover standing there.

“This is Buffy Summers, my legal advisor who will be taking charge of any legalities with regards to this merger”, Bryan said.

“Miss Summers”, Angel smiled, elated to finally know her last name.

Angelus shook her hand, keeping his voice professional but unable to resist his hand lingering and squeezing her hand momentarily without being obvious. He allowed his face to smirk a little for only Buffy to see, delighted to see her flinch a little.

Buffy was clearly surprised when the doors opened to reveal the dark, handsome man that was responsible for sending her to heights of extreme pleasure. This was the last place she expected him to be. She knew he was rich but she never imagined he was a part of the CGI empire. Being around affluent circles for some time, she has heard of CGI and knew the power they were growing to be. After being in America for so long, they’ve started spreading their wings internationally. This was part of the reason for this merger.

Buffy ignored the surprise she felt and poised herself, assuming her professional composure and conducted the meeting, negotiating the terms as requested by her client. During the meeting, Angelus saw a side of her that he found astounding. Angelus knew she was a confident woman; it was one of the reasons he found attractive about her the moment they met but seeing her as a lawyer, dressed in an impeccable belted pant suit paired with designer black heels, speaking and negotiating on the merger terms, she was assertive, exuding poise and he found his attraction for her heightened. If he was completely honest, he was turned on right at this moment seeing her being all professional. Maybe he’ll ask her to dress like this when they…

“These are the clauses we propose so if you wish to negotiate, we’re all ears”, Buffy's voice broke his train of thoughts.

Angelus motioned for his adviser to lean in and informed him of his decision. After a few moments of nods and silent conversation, Joseph straightened up and cleared his throat.

“We have carefully reviewed the contract and we accept the terms proposed”, Joseph said.

Angelus' eyes didn’t leave Buffy the whole time, admiring her confident, professional front. 

“Wonderful!” Bryan exclaimed.

Angelus broke his gaze from her and refocused his attention to the documents, nodding in agreement before both sides began reaching for their expensive pens and signing the contract.

+++

After the closing of another successful business deal for her client, Buffy was more than ready to call it a day and unwind. She was scrolling through her emails on her mobile while waiting for her cab to arrive. Her car was in for repairs when it couldn't start two days ago. She was offered a lift back to her office but she turned them down, wanting to go home straight.

“So, you’re a lawyer” she heard him ask from behind her.

She smiled, turning to face him.

“Why? What were you expecting?”

He shrugged before replying, “I’ve never really thought of what you did for a living honestly but I never expected you were a lawyer”.

“So, do you like what you see?”

His eyes roaming her, clearly liking the sight.

“Well, I’m a little past like”, he stood closer to her.

He leaned forward to kiss her but Buffy held her palms against his chest.

“Not here”, she turned, making him kiss her cheek instead.

Angelus wasn’t discouraged and wrapped his arms around her.

“Why not?”

“I’m working now Angelus”, she squirmed half heartedly.

“So, is there like a rule or something?”

Technically, Buffy didn’t have such a rule but they were out in public and as much as she liked his attention, she didn’t feel right to be seen so intimate with him out here.

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll be seen?”

“I own the whole damn place. Who’ll dare say anything?”

Buffy giggled, unable to resist his charm. He leaned down again and this time, she allowed him to kiss her. She sighed in his arms, clearly missing his taste after a week apart.

“Come home with me”, he whispered against her lips.

She wanted to…more than anything, she wanted to but she had promised to meet with one of her lovers, Ralph.

Ralph was an Italian whom she met at a club a year ago. He works for a publishing firm and was required to source for distributors and partners around the US. Whenever he was in California, he’ll make sure to schedule her in too. Time with Ralph is always fun and being an Italian, he was very passionate in bed.

“I can’t”.

“Why not? I’ll make it worth your while”.

“I have to meet a friend tonight”.

“We can meet after…”

“I have an early meeting tomorrow”.

“Not even for a little while?”

“Rain check?” she moved, forcing him to release her.

“I’ll hold you to that”.

She simply smiled and turned to see her cab approaching just in time. She glanced at Angelus one last time, feeling an unfamiliar heavy heart coming over and sliding into the taxi before she allowed herself to change her mind.

++++

Angelus was flicking the channels just to find something to do. He went to a club earlier when Xander asked him for drinks to try and get his mind off Buffy but it didn’t work. A few women tried flirting with him, easily offering him female company for the night but he fend them off, uninterested in their advances. Frustrated with himself, he drove home and tried sleeping, reading, painting and now, watching some TV but it was all in vain.

He was about to go in the kitchen and grabbed his whiskey to nurse his restlessness when he heard his doorbell rang. Frowning, he looked at the time finding it odd to hear someone visiting him at such a late hour. He walked to the front door and pressed the button allowing him to see the visitor on the other side. The person he saw was unexpected, making his heart race and he quickly opened the door, eager to let his guest in.

The moment his door opened, they exchanged glances and their breaths turned erratic. Him from the fierce yearning for her and she…she looked like she ran from wherever she was. Dropping her purse, she jumped him wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and mauled his lips. Angelus back pedalled slightly, taken aback by the bit of power the petite blonde had from jumping him but almost immediately recovered his balance, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She was desperately hungry for him and began tugging his sweatpants, looking for his strength. He slammed her against the wall next to his door, pushing himself against her. He aided her and pulled away just enough to pull his sweats down and reached for her core ripping the flimsy fabric off her. Wanting to see her golden skin, he ripped the little black dress off her body and threw it, uncaring where it went.

When she was nude, Buffy immediately grabbed his hardened shaft, placing it at her opening and sunk down. She threw her head back at the gratifying sensation, feeling him stretch her so wonderfully. This…this was what was missing during her copulation earlier with Ralph. They did it three times but like all the men she had after meeting Angelus, she wasn’t satisfied. After being with Angelus, it seemed no man could quench her fire.

It was weird but she had never thought sex needed anything more other than the feeling of euphoria. It was just something enjoyable that two people did…a form of release. She never felt she was missing anything until Angel came along. The way he kissed her, filled her and giving her ecstasy was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Now, it seems like all the men she had paled in comparison.

He took her breast in his mouth and nipped before sucking the succulent flesh, driving himself deeper inside her. Buffy held his nape riding him up and down, hastening her pace as she went, drowning in the sensation. She tugged his hair, forcing him away from her chest wanting to kiss him and began biting his lips before delving her tongue in his mouth mimicking his shaft driving in her core.

Feeling her tremble, he knew she was close and began pounding harder, angling her higher to allow him to brush against her at the spot he knew would give her release. She had to break the kiss to breathe, feeling her breath being sucked out by his deed. She screamed and groaned, eager for release when she felt Angelus fingers teasing her clit, rubbing and pulling it causing her to come fiercely and quivering in his arms. Angelus groaned feeling her muscles constrict him and drove three more times before spurting inside her.

They stilled, holding each other close and gasping for breath. Angelus recovered first and cupped her face, staring into her hazel eyes and tenderly kissed her. Buffy, overwhelmed by the gentleness, wanted to pull away but he grasped her nape, not allowing her to escape and soon, Buffy was lost in his kisses. Angelus broke away and laughed. Buffy smiled, finding his husky laugh adorable.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“I just realised that we could have potentially given a free show”, gesturing to the still opened door of his house.

“So? I think it’s a damn good show, don’t you?”

“Probably but I’d rather not be seen by Mr Sanders next door. I have a reputation to uphold”.

“Well, then we best move this to a more private setting?”

“Liking that plan”, he reached for the door and slammed it close.

+++

Recollection came to him and Angelus immediately opened his eyes, once again disappointed not seeing his lover in front of him. He had the silly idea of cuffing her to the bed just to make sure she’ll be there when he wakes. His thoughts were suddenly dashed when he heard a movement behind him. He whipped his head around and was appeased, seeing the blonde in question still in his bed. She was still in deep sleep and Angelus turned to face her, laying on his side with his head supported in his hand. He admired her features, looking peaceful and somewhat innocent, finding her lips adorable in a slight pout. His eyes roamed down to her supple breasts, uncovered by the sheet that was pooled at her hips.

For minutes he just watched her. If he wasn’t sure before, he was certain now that he was smitten. This is ridiculous because they’ve never had any meaningful conversation and except for that one day when they met unexpectedly in a professional capacity. All the time they’ve met, sex was their communication. Sure, there was a bit of flirting and teasing but it wasn’t serious. He thought of how this started as simple, undeniable lust and for the most part it’s true but with every rendezvous, he realised he wanted to see more of her, wanted to get to know her better.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder and moved up her neck. She began to stir and cupped his nape before he travelled to her lips and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“What time is it?”

“Slightly after 2.30”.

Buffy pushed him back slightly, “I’ll be back”, she said and headed to the bathroom.

Minutes later, she walked back in to see him sitting at the edge of the bed.

Angelus reached for her wrist and pulled her towards him, making her stand in between his legs before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

He looked up at her and she leaned, kissing him.

“I should go,” she said after breaking their kiss.

Not ready to see her go, he immediately blurted, “Stay the night”.

Buffy wanted to say yes but Angelus was making her senses out of whack. She rarely had sleepovers with her lovers because it’s not like they were in a relationship. She wasn’t obligated to stay and usually, as soon as they were done, she’d want to leave or she’ll make them leave. The only ones that she spent the night with (albeit rarely) were Scott a long while ago and currently, Lindsey but they’re different. They were kind of friends…with benefits.

But Angelus made her feel like this wasn’t two fuck buddies spending the night. It was like they were lovers in a relationship sense…which they are not. It was making her very uncomfortable but then, why does a part of her not want to say no?

“Erhhh, I don’t know.”

“Is it such a bad thing? To stay the night?” he said huskily before kissing her breast.

“It probably isn’t but I need to get home. I’ve got stuff to do”.

“Stuff can wait”, he mumbled against her breast before taking it in his mouth, licking the nub.

“Angellll” trying to sound annoyed.

“Come on…stay…” he coaxed.

“I can’t…” she gasped as he bit her breast.

“I’ll make it worth your while”, he mumbled as he trailed her other breast.

“I’m sure you will but…” she gasped when he grabbed her ass and made her straddle him.

He immediately searched for her core and manipulated the sensitive flesh.

“This….this is…uhhh…you’re really making…ohhh..it hard to say no”, she whimpered.

“Then say yes”, he kissed her.

He suddenly entered her, making her jerk in surprise, breaking their kiss. He held her close and began thrusting up in her.

“Say yes”, he said against her lips which were now gaping at how she suddenly hungered for release again.

“Say y…” and Buffy began biting his lips, and reciprocated his deed by slamming herself down enthusiastically.

He smiled at his success and turned her around on to his bed and let his strength continue ‘convincing’ her.

+++

Buffy was running her fingers through her damp hair, trying to make herself presentable after the shower she shared with Angelus. He entered the bathroom having put on sweats and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Buffy couldn’t resist the smile that came as she looked at their reflection on the mirror. Angelus pushed her hair aside and leaned down placing gentle kisses along her neck. She smiled and leaned against him until he playfully nipped and bit her neck and she pulled away.

“Nuh-uh. You keep your mouth away from my neck, Mister”.

“What?”

She stared at him in the mirror and pointed to the other side of her neck, sporting a hickie. Angelus simply smiled and wrapped her tighter against him.

“Then I need to make another mark here too so both sides match”, he playfully bit the unblemished side of her neck.

“Angel!” she pulled away but Angelus was undeterred and leaned in, his lips grazing her neck.

She laughed as his breath tickled her. Angelus turned her around wrapping her in his arms, efficiently trapping her hands and continued nipping her neck. Buffy moved, trying to release herself but soon, gave up surrendering to his talented lips and moments later, his lips covered hers and again, their tongues mated.

Angelus broke the kiss and asked the one question he wanted to since he realised he wanted to know this woman, “Have dinner with me?”

“What?”

“Tonight. Let me take you out to dinner”.

“You don’t have to do that”.

“I want to”.

Once again, she found herself in a dilemma. Buffy Summers don’t do dates and despite wanting to see more of this gorgeous man, as a reflex, a part of her instantly didn’t like where this was going. Angelus felt her tense and frowned at her demeanour.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Angel, I’m not the sort of girl you date”.

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Angelus scoffed.

“I don’t do dates…I’m just not that kind of girl.”

“So that Friday wasn’t a date?”

“I asked you to meet me at a strip club. What do you think?”

“I thought you like to keep me on my toes.”

“Angel, you don’t know me…what I’m like”.

“Hence, the dinner tonight”.

Buffy turned away facing the sink, her mind in chaos. Angelus looked at her through the mirror, trying to understand her behaviour. 

From the first day they met, he knew she wasn’t the typical girl you meet every day. Having sex the first time they ever spoke to each other – which hardly constitutes as a conversation – was a dead giveaway. Thereafter, seeing how adventurous she was during their thorough sexual exploits, her skills as a lover and ability to seek out his sensitive spots allowing him to achieve mind-blowing ecstasy made him conclude that she had A LOT of experience.

But it didn’t matter to him. He genuinely liked her and wanted to know her better but her silence made him realise she was uncomfortable and he quickly wanted to quell that. He was far from satisfying his fill of her and he intended to continue seeing her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, unaffected by her rigid body and rested his face on the crook of her neck, which was becoming one of his favourite parts of hers. It didn’t go unnoticed that it took mere moments for her body to relax and lean into him.

“So, let’s not call it a date. It’s just two people having dinner”, he kissed her neck.

“Angel…”

“It’s just dinner. We’ll even go Dutch if that makes you feel better”.

She smiled at his effort to sound casual and seeing he really wanted to see her again, she felt herself relenting…it was just two people having dinner.

“It does…so, it’s not a date”.

“Nope”.

“Just dinner”.

“Well, there may be some extracurricular activities after that”, he teased cupping her breasts.

“Hmmm…okay”, she turned, meeting his lips in a kiss.

“I probably should get going or I’ll be late for work”, Buffy said breaking the kiss, guessing it was probably close to 6 in the morning judging by the light through the window.

“Okay”, he agreed but took her lips once more with no intent of letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy got out of the cab and stared up at the giant gazebo that was a part of the makeshift amusement park. She checked her phone again to see if she had gotten the right address Angelus had texted her.

Seeing that it was, she shrugged and walked towards the entrance. She wondered how she was supposed to find Angelus. It wasn’t very crowded but finding a man in such a huge park wouldn’t be easy. Buffy walked towards the carousel, smiling as she saw children laughing as the thing went round with whimsical music accompanying the twinkling lights.

The laughter and high-pitched chatter brought her back to when she was once their age, full of life and innocence. She looked up to the sky wondering what her beloved late parents would think of her current lifestyle choice. Times like these were few and far in between where a part of her pondered. Spike's question on her way of life ringing through her ears; will she ever get tired of this life? Would she ever settle down?...if she would ever be satisfied with just one man or wonder what it would be like to be in a loving, committed relationship? But in the next instant it was gone when her gaze lay on a blond-haired man eyeing her. She knew that look all too well.

The man had a wedding band on his finger and from the looks of the blond child sitting on a horse he was standing to next probably would mean he was a father too. She gave him her flirty smile that came naturally to her lips and he reciprocated. She scoffed mentally. Men…they stray so easily.

“Well Miss Summers, with the way you’re eyeing him, are you trying to make me jealous?” she hears a familiar say behind her.

Without turning, she laughed, “Jealous?...now why would my friend be jealous. I was just being polite”.

Angelus looked down and shook his head, replying with a laugh of his own. Buffy Summers is one mystery that he looked forward to unravelling.

“You’re late”, she remarked.

“Well, I like to make an entrance”.

“So, we’re supposed to have dinner. Where is it supposed to be?”

“There”, Angelus pointed.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, “A hotdog stand?”

“Why? Is it too lowly for you?”

“More like the other way around”.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy the simple things in life like walking along the beach, drinking with my friends and…hotdogs”.

“Really?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do. I just find it fascinating”.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Shall we?”

Buffy nodded and he led them to the stand. He ordered his with a mustard while she ordered one with everything on. Angelus raised a brow hearing her order, not expecting such a dainty thing to have such an appetite. Angelus asked for the total and was about to pay when Buffy said, “Uh uh…we’re going dutch”, taking out a ten and handing it over to the man, telling him she’s paying for her own dog.

After taking the change, Buffy turned and walked towards an unoccupied barrel acting as a table for patrons to eat their food. Angelus smirked, following her.

“So, tell me more about yourself”, Angelus asked.

“I’m really not that interesting.”

“I beg to differ”.

“You first”, she countered.

Angelus snickered and rubbed his jaw, “Alright, I’ll play.”

He began telling her his full name, which she of course knew by then. He then started talking about where he grew up, his alma maters and how much he enjoys golf. He simply told her about his life and then about his family and friends.

Buffy found herself intently listening, laughing with him as he reminisced, finding his stories compelling. Two hours later, they were seated opposite each other in a Ferris wheel, enjoying the comfortable silence as they looked out to the people milling about.

Recognizing what started out as lust is becoming to something else, Angelus was slightly apprehensive but intrigued. Tonight, he was surprised at how comfortable he was with her. Granted that after sleeping with someone as much as he had with her, you are bound to feel some sort of connection but he found himself genuinely enjoying her company. He looked at her gazing out through the small window of the car, feeling warmth coming over him and as he allowed himself to bask in the affection, he began to realize he liked it.

Feeling his eyes on her, Buffy turned and hooked on to his chocolate orbs. There it was…that look again. The tenderness that usually made her turn away but with Angelus as always, she wasn’t able to. 

“What?” she asked, trying to distract her racing heart.

Angelus didn’t answer and reached out his hand, coaxing her to take it. Although uneasy, she placed her hand in his, never breaking their gaze. He tugged her hand, making her stand and gently pulled her towards him. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist, flushing her body into his chest. He looked up, his gaze enticing her to a kiss.

Buffy doesn’t disappoint and wrapped her arms around him before giving him a chaste kiss. Angelus smiled at her and her lips automatically reciprocated before diving down for a more passionate kiss. Smiles and giggles were gone as he delved his tongue into her mouth making Buffy moan as the innocent kiss quickly making her yearn for more.

She straddled him, never breaking the tongue tangling kiss. Angelus’ hands slipped under her top and roamed her back, wanting to feel her supple skin. Buffy could feel his hardening shaft and moved sensually, grazing her core against it. Realising that they were coming back down where people could actually see their compromising position, Angelus reluctantly broke the kiss. He tugged her bra back in place after fondling her breasts left the article haphazard. He pulled her top down, and playfully lifted her, squeezing her bosom, making her giggle.

He quickly started threading his fingers in his hair and buttoning his shirt – he didn’t notice when she had it unbuttoned - and tugging his pants, his semi-hard strength making him feel a little uncomfortable. Buffy smiled impishly and he can’t help but leaned and pecked her delicious lips. When the ride came to a stop, they exit giggling together, catching the attention of a few onlookers. Angelus tugged her hand and jogged back to the parking lot.

The moment they got in the car, they were still laughing, not really sure why, but finding each other’s laughter infectious. Soon, they found themselves gazing at each other, smiling as the chuckling slowly subsided. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was close to 10. Angelus took her hand and kissed it.

“I’m not ready for the night to end”, he said honestly.

Buffy, moved by his confession, cupped his face, her thumb grazing his lips. Her mind was racing, wanting to suggest something so totally against what she would normally do but Angelus has invaded her senses in ways no man ever could…whether she wants to admit it or not. Against her better judgment, she said the words she hardly says to anyone.

“Come home with me”, she said gently.

Angelus looked at her, surprised at her suggestion. She doesn’t seem to be someone who allows someone to get close and tonight can attest his assumption of her, seeing she hasn’t really divulged much about herself in the few hours they spent together but as the night went by, this mystery of a woman is beginning to unfold. She will probably keep him at arms length for sometime but Angelus was undeterred, determined to uncover this tight-lipped woman.

+++

“No answer?” Willow asked.

“This is like the 3rd time just this week”, Faith huffed.

“Maybe she’s just busy.”

“Or…she’s got a new boy toy”.

“Faith!”

“Come on, Will…think about it. When was the last time she had a boyfriend?...How about never?”

“We don’t know that. She’s just…private…you don’t have boyfriends”, Willow accused.

“Yeah, but I date…I tell you guys about the jerks or Mr. Big-Shot who thinks it’s an honor for me to spend time with them”.

“She’s private”.

“Yeah right…”

“Come on, you don’t really believe those rumours do you?”

“I don’t need to believe anything. I have facts…that girl has not had a serious boyfriend since high school and she doesn’t date but I’ve both seen at least 2 different men leaving her office at night on several occasions.”

“You mean Lindsey? He’s an old friend. They met in college”.

“…and how many times has she suddenly disappeared from our night out?” Faith ignored Willow’s statement.

Willow frowned at her accusations but as much as wanted to defend her friend, she found herself wondering the same questions. 

Willow and Faith were sometimes visitors at Buffy’s law firm meeting, occasionally meeting the petite blonde for lunch or dinner and sometimes,a girl's night out. They’ve been there enough times to get acquainted with some of her colleagues and unfortunately, caught the rumor mills going around about Buffy’s risqué affairs. Willow and Faith asked her about it but she’s always just brushed it off, saying there was no truth to the gossip. The tongues yapping were born out of jealousy, envious of her professional progress despite her fairly young age.

“Then of course, there are times like this where she’s just seemingly uncontactable and the next time you asked her about it, she’s ‘caught up in a case’…please. Say what you want, Will but that don’t let that dainty, innocent face fool you. I bet you that she’s probably locked up somewhere getting her freak on with some stud”.

+++

Buffy’s mouth gaped, her cries of pleasure rendered soundless. Her throat was hoarse from screams of desire that the man was currently giving her.

She was straddling him, riding him aggressively and hugging him tightly in her embrace. He reciprocates, moving his hips upwards pistoning in and out of her, his fingers clawing her back.

“Oh God”, she whispered in his ear, feeling she's close.

He suckled her neck and increased cadence, relishing at how perfectly tight she is. Every time he’s inside her, it's perfection. He sounded like he was exaggerating but there were really no other words to accurately describe it.

The way her skin feels on his, the way her lips tastes on his, the way she feels the moment he entered her, the feeling of her walls gripping him as he travels deeper into her, how wonderful it feels to be completely embedded inside her warmth, the taste of her delicious lips on his, her moans and whimpers…perfection really wasn’t exaggerating it. 

Moments later, he felt her body quivering before going lax, feeling her essence coating his strength and in the next second he let go, spurting inside her. She panted against his shoulder, willing to calm her racing heart. Angelus buried his nose on the crook of her neck, breathing her intoxicating scent as he too tries to settle down.

She felt him peppering kisses on her shoulder and lifted her head to face him. His lips trailed to her cheeks before tenderly latching her lips, giving her long tantalizing kisses.

“I can’t get enough of you”, he said against her lips when they broke apart.

Buffy cupped his face, letting herself drown in his gaze. His large hand caressed her jaw, his thumb brushing her swollen lips as he basked in the warmth he’s grown familiar with whenever she was around.

This alien feeling that was always looming when they were together was scary but at the same time, she has begun to find it slightly tolerable although she wasn’t going to read too much into it. She liked that she found a new lover that had a high, if not equally insatiable sexual appetite as her. But then, they had moments like this, during their post-coital bliss where his gaze made her feel special and wanted. And she feels her heart flutter for the dark haired man who was quickly invading her waking thoughts and sometimes following into her dreams.

“So don’t”, Buffy found herself replying.

“Be careful, Miss Summers…I may take you up on that offer”, he leaned close to her lips.

“Please do...” she said against his lips before kissing him.

Angelus turned and laid her on the bed, settling himself in between her thighs, evolving their kiss into passionate and lustful. He threaded her fingers with his pulling both hands above her head, breaking their kiss to suckle her breasts.

Buffy gasped, loving how his talented mouth feels licking and nipping the sensitive nub, easily making her hungry for more. She threw her head back, relishing in the sensation before he drew back up to face her, giving her his handsome smile making her automatically reciprocate. He kissed her gently for some moments before his lips found her neck sucking the way she knew would leave a mark but she didn’t mind. If she was honest, she secretly liked looking at the evidence he left of their sexcapades when she looked at the mirror but of course, she’ll never admit that out loud.

He released her hands and moved south laying kisses to the underside of her breasts, her stomach before moving closer to his desired part. As she felt his tongue part her nether lips she closed her eyes, surrendering to him, anticipating the sort of ecstasy only he could bring her.

+++

“Why aren’t you eating?” the dark haired woman asked her husband, looking at his rather full plate.

“I’m not hungry”.

“Should I get Grace to prepare you something else?”

“No, I’m not hungry”.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked curtly, dropping the cutleries with a loud clank and crossing her arms, annoyed by his behavior.

“Nothing”, he stood up to leave.

“Don’t give me that shit!” she exclaimed angrily.

Things at the Pratt household have been tensed the past month to say the least. Drusilla Pratt began noticing how her husband wasn't home a lot and his late nights in office were becoming frequent.

She heard whispers... rumours swirling that perhaps he had a mistress. Initially, she brushed it off and thought nothing of it,having faith in her marriage and husband of 12 years but then, a lipstick of a brand and shade she wouldn't use would turn up in his car or he would come home with a different shirt than when he left in that morning claiming he went to the gym during lunch and changed for a meeting with a client. 

One would probably buy it once,twice maybe even the third time but by the fourth 'meeting after gym', she was suspicious. And then, there are times when he would answer phone calls in another room or away from her hearing range.

“Mind your language in front of the kids”, he said, gritting his teeth.

“You’re having an affair aren’t you?” she replied, undeterred.

“What?”

“You think I don’t know? That I don’t notice? I’m not stupid, Spike!” Druscilla bellowed.

“You need to calm yourself down”.

“The hell I will”.

“I told you to watch your mouth in front of the kids”.

“Answer me!”

“Betty!...Betty!...” he bellowed.

Moments later, a woman in her forties scrambled into the dining room.

“Take the children upstairs”.

“Yes, sir”, Betty replied, helping little William and his sister Sasha, out of their seats. The children were clearly terrified of their parent’s imminent argument. This was sadly common sight lately however, today seems to be one where the fight will be of epic proportions. They quickly scurry out of the room following their nanny, wanting to get away.

“So, who is she? Some 19-year old you stashed somewhere?”

Spike looked at her incredulously, hating the statements hurled at him.

“Are you listening to yourself?” he challenged her.

“Just tell me the truth Spike!”

A heavy silence filled the room, making the quiet unbearable to him.

“I deserve to know the truth”, she stated.

Summoning up the courage, he looked right into her eyes, for a brief moment remembering how much he loved her eyes. Thinking how captivated he was by her green eyes. The way it sparkled and gleamed naturally when she laughed but that felt like a long while ago…before he was enchanted by hazel-green ones.

“I was”.

Even though he was simply confirming her suspicions, her heart broke and she let out a silent whimper before a torrent of tears began rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, trying to gain composure.

“How long?” her voice raspy, she asked him moments later.

“Not long”.

“How long?” she repeated, wanting to know.

“About four months”.

“Who is she?”

“Just someone I met”.

“Do you love her?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. His silence telling her the answer.

“We’ve been married for 12 years. We’re together for 16”.

“I know”.

“Does it not mean anything to you?”

“Of course it does”.

“Then what the fuck are you doing sticking your dick into another woman!?”

“You think I want it to happen, Dru? You were never around”.

“Oh, so this is my fault? You fucked another woman because I wasn’t around when you had an itch to scratch?!”

“It wasn’t like that!” Spike detested how she cheapened what he and Buffy had.

“Then explain to me. Tell me what you were thinking when you started all this. Make me understand, please”, she pleaded, her voice breaking.

“I just…I needed someone. I needed comfort. You were always not home and I needed a connection then she came along and…she made me feel wanted, needed and when I’m with her…I feel alive.”

“And I don’t make you feel that way?...God Spike, I’m not around because I was earning a living. It wasn’t because I was having the time of my life. I was working my ass off!”

“You didn’t need to! I told you that. You didn’t have to work but you wanted to be this career woman for some sort of self gratification.”

“And that is wrong?...Is it wrong for me to want to have some sort of identity? That I don’t want to be defined just as a wife and mother but to have a successful career too? When I’m at work, doing what I’m good at, I’m there giving my all but when I’m home, I’m 100% here. The moment I walk through the front door, I leave attorney Dru behind and I’m right here…I’m a mother to William Jr. and Sasha and every night when I lay down next to you, I’m right there with you.”

Another deafening silence filled the room as thoughts raced in both their minds. Spike didn’t know how long it was before she spoke again.

“Do you want to be with her?”

“More than anything”, he answered honestly.

Drusilla cried harder, devastated at his confession.

“But…she doesn’t feel the same way”, he continued sadly.

Hearing this didn’t ease her one bit. If anything, it made her more certain of what she had to do.

“Get out of my house”, despite her emotions, her voice was clear and firm.

“What?”

“You want her, right?...go to her. I’ll serve you the divorce papers so you’re not welcome here anymore”.

Wasn’t this what he wanted? To be free from his unhappy marriage?...but when presented the opportunity, he feels uneasy.

“Let’s both just calm down and talk this through”.

“There’s nothing to talk about. You said you wanted to be with her so go…be with her”.

“I also said she doesn’t feel the same way”.

“And I’m supposed to care about that?”

“Dru…don’t do this.”

“I didn’t do this Spike..you did!...My heart, body and soul was yours 16 years ago and I thought I had yours too but obviously, I was wrong so please go.”

“I’ll go but at least let me tuck the kids in first.”

“No…I cannot stand the sight of you right now so please…just go”.

Knowing that she wouldn’t change her mind, Spike walked towards the door, dejectedly grabbing his coat and cast his gaze up the staircase he knew would lead to the kids’ bedroom. Heartbroken, he opened the door and left.

+++

“So, I punched Brent Howard, broke his nose and he was this huge guy that was easily like 200 pounds and because I bruised his ego, he started telling everyone that I was a freak”, Buffy recounted.

“That must have sucked. What did your Principal do?” Angelus asked.

They were both seated at the kitchen island facing each other with a tub of ice cream in between them. It was Sunday afternoon and for the remaining of their date night on Friday and most of yesterday and today, they did nothing but have sex and sleep taking breaks in between to nourish their bodies or shower before going at it again.

Buffy was perplexed at how he managed to stay at her place for almost a whole weekend. That has never happened with her other lovers but after losing count of her orgasm between yesterday morning and afternoon, she realised she wasn’t ready for him to go home yet.

In between the exchange of bodily fluids, Angelus shared more about his life. He began by telling her about a brunette girl he met a long while back who shared his unexplainable fondness for the rain. She teased him about the girl being his first love but he denied, saying he kind of had a crush on her but he was much too uncool for the girl plus, he was 10 at the time and the girl was 17. 

Buffy fought against herself several times, unused to telling her lover too much about her life but with Angelus, she liked talking to him and he made her feel comfortable. Without realising, she found herself wanting to open up and soon, they began recounting life stories, telling each other of their favourite childhood memories, their school days and embarrassing life moments. Angelus was secretly happy, seeing how this was progressing. He was slowly but surely breaking down her defences.

“Seeing that I broke their star quarterback’s nose, I got detention. They didn’t care that I retaliated because he started groping me. To them, I was just the girl that kept him benched for 2 games. For like my whole freshman year in high school, I was the school’s outcast.”

“That must have been hard”.

“Not really. I made friends with the other outcasts of the school and they happened to be pretty cool”.

“That’s nice”.

“Do you have any school friends you’re still in touch with?"

“Just one and sometimes, I wonder why I still have him in my life”.

Buffy laughed. Angelus grinned thinking how pretty she was when she laughed. He scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and brought it to her lips, wanting to feed her. Buffy opened her mouth accepting the sweet confectionery, humming in satisfaction. Angelus leaned in and licked the smidge left unintentionally at the corner of her lips before kissing her fully.

“I never knew that this ice-cream existed”, Angelus said when they broke away.

“Are you serious? This is about the only flavour I eat”.

“Cookie dough fudge mint chip…hmmm…I think it’ll soon be the only flavour I eat too.”

“Copycat”.

“Gasp!...your accusation baffles me, Miss Summers. I happen to find this ice cream very delicious”.

“It is, isn’t it?” Buffy said, taking another spoonful in her mouth.

Angelus suddenly felt a little mischievous and dabbed a spoonful of ice cream to her nose.

“Angel!” Buffy scolded.

She moved to wipe the cold dessert off but he stopped her leaning in to clean her buttoned nose with a kiss.

“Now, it’s even more delicious”.

“Really?”

“Really” and their lips met again, their tongue seeking the other, tasting the chocolaty goodness.

The phone ringing caught their attention and Angelus pulled away.

“Ignore it”, she told him cupping the side of his face to continue their kiss and he happily heeded.

But the incessant ringing was starting to irritate her as she told him to stay right where he is, fully intending to finish the kiss.

Grumbling at the caller, she immediately located her phone and answered, not noticing the name on her caller ID.

“Hello”.

“Buffy?”

She froze. She knew that voice.

“Spike”.

“Hey…it’s been a while. How have you been?”

“I’m good”.

“That’s good to know…um, I know this is a little out of the blue but do you think we can meet tonight?...just to talk”.

Buffy turned to see if Angelus was nearby. Slightly relieved that he was nowhere in sight, she whispered, “Tonight’s not a good time”.

“How about tomorrow?”

“Spike, I…”

“Please…I won’t take too much of your time. I just need to talk to you.”

“I don’t really have a free day next week. There’s a new case I’m starting and it’s pretty intense”.

“Just a few minutes, Buffy…I promise”.

Buffy sighed, not really wanting to talk to him but against her better judgment, she said okay. Perhaps, she could take this opportunity to end it cleanly with him at the same time.

“I can probably meet you during lunch but I’ll be having take-out so meet me at my office”, she said.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“Okay”.

Right after she disconnected the call, she was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Angelus approaching her until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Buffy gasped, surprised.

“I’m sorry”, Angelus leaned and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head in apology.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t notice you there”.

“Who was that?” he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“A friend”.

“Is everything ok?

“Yeah.”

“Good. So, where were we?” he nipped her neck and all thoughts of Spike were gone in an instant. Angelus had such a power over her and she doesn’t even realise it.

“I’m thinking…right about here”, she said and began unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing. Her eyes hungrily eyeing him through the decorative mirror that was in front of them and he replied with a hunger of his own.

He turned her around and lifted her into his arms making her wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned down sucking her ample breasts before wrapping his arms around her back. As though she was weightless, he sped back up to her bedroom, wanting to ravish her all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ms Summers, you have a Mr. Pratt here to see you”, her intercom buzzed.

“Send him in”.

Moments later she hears a knock and tells him to come in. She looks up to see him enter her office apprehensively.

“Hi…” he greeted.

“Hello”.

“I um bought you these. I remembered how much you liked them”, she looked at the box of pastries he placed on her desk.

“Thank you. Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Thanks”.

“So, you wanted to talk?” she asked after he settled.

“Yeah but we haven’t seen each other for like almost a month. How have you been?”

“Spike, I have a meeting in 20 minutes so I don’t really have a lot of time to play catch up, sorry”.

“Right, of course…you said you were busy. Ok, um…guess there's no other way to say this..uh...Dru knows about us”.

Buffy was expressionless, sitting back in her chair, taking in the information. It wasn’t the first time a wife or girlfriend found out about her. All of the time, the men would choose to end the affair and try working things out with the spouse or partner and she’s okay with that. Whatever they had was purely sexual and there were no attachments.

Thinking that Spike would do the same, she anticipated a similar conversation to ensue. A part of her was relieved because she already had the intent to end their tryst.

“I’m sorry”, Buffy said genuinely.

“Don’t be. It was a choice I made that led us here.”

“You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me all that. If you want to work things out with her, I’d understand. I mean, she’s your wife”.

“She asked for a divorce”.

“She’s upset. Give her some time”.

“I’m granting her the divorce”.

Buffy’ mind was racing. Okay, this was unexpected but she was still grim faced, not showing much emotion.

“Buffy, I know what you said but you can’t tell me that all this time we’ve been together you don’t feel anything.”

“Spike…”

“Just hear me out, okay. When Dru found out, I was relieved because I think for some time, I wanted her to know. She started telling me how much she loved me and I felt nothing. Buffy, when she asked for a divorce, the only thing I was worried about were my kids…how they would take it…if I will ever see them again but I felt nothing with her. This is a woman I was with for 16 years and I felt nothing. All I could think of was you…I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re in my head everytime…I’m drowning in you and I can’t do anything…this month away from you was torture. I know that you’re non-commitment girl but just…give us a try, please.”

Buffy got up from her chair, feeling frustrated and helpless by his confession. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to form the right words to say before realising that nothing she says can make this any better.

“Spike, you know how I feel. I told you before. We had a good time together but this is it. This is all there is. I’m sorry if I should feel something more but I don’t…I’m sorry”.

“So, that’s it? You won’t even try?”

“This isn’t about trying. You’re talking about feelings and I don’t feel the same way. What I felt was lust, sexual and that was all.”

“All this time…all the things we talked of…you’re saying you don’t feel anything?”

“I don’t”.

“Stop lying to yourself!” Spike said, feeling anger coming over him.

“I could say the same about you.”

“How can you say that there was nothing? We’ve been together for months, how can there not be anything?”

“We were not together Spike. We’ve been fucking for months and that’s all it was. I don’t feel anything for you and it’s really nothing personal because I don’t feel anything for anyone. Do you know how many men I’ve slept with? I can’t even count if I wanted to. If feelings were the reason why I fucked them, then…”

“I don’t accept that!”

“Well, you’re gonna have to! This…this is who I am, Spike!

“I’m leaving her, Buffy. I want to be with you”.

“I don’t.”

Spike looked at her feeling his heart break. How could she say there wasn’t anything? All those times…nothing? He was hurt and confused.

“So, that’s it?...I can’t believe you’re so heartless”, he mumbled, knowing his comment was weak and spiteful but emotions were getting the best of him. Buffy’s anger flared feeling his comments towards her wasn’t justified. He wasn’t in the dark that all this was just two people getting their sexual fix. No strings attached. 

Like the start of most of her affairs, it began with an attraction and that was what she felt when she saw Spike. She was a part of a panel of legal advisors to oversee some major contracts her client was dealing with Spike’s company. He’s blonde, fairly athletic and runs his own business. She was attracted by the confidence he exudes in their meetings. It all started one night in his office when his company was holding an appreciation dinner for all his partners and he personally sent an invite to her. As the night went on, both of them had a little to drink and they somehow ended up locked up in his office with him fucking her against the wall and the rest is history.

Spike knew of her sexual appetite and knew of the existence of her multiple lovers. She never tried to hide it. There were a few times he bumped into them in her office or she turned down their rendezvous because she was with another lover.

“You knew from day 1 that this was nothing but lust…you knew!”

“Yeah but I never expect I’d fall for you!...”

“Then how is that my fault?”

“How can you not feel anything?”

“I just don’t!”

A knock on her door broke their heated confrontation and her assistant head popped in.

“Sorry to interrupt but your 2 o’clock is here”.

“Thank you”.

Her assistant nodded and closed the door.

“You should go”, she said.

Spike huffed in frustration. He had just lost his wife and from the looks of it, he lost the one woman he had recently fallen for too. Defeated, he walked towards her door and gave her one last look, hoping to see some sort of reaction from her but she simply turned away. Disappointed and hurt, he closed the door and left.

+++  
After Spike’s confrontation along with the meetings and work she had to clear, Buffy was emotionally and physically drained. She kicked off her shoes the moment she entered her apartment and threw her jacket on the sofa.

She poured herself a glass of wine and turned on her favourite Sarah McLachlan album before sitting in her favourite chair. Her mind wandered off to the afternoon. Spike’s comment about her being heartless struck a chord. Why, she didn’t know but it got her thinking…was she really not capable of feelings? 

Her mind was a blank state trying to find reasons and logic behind his accusation. She sighed and wished she could ignore the uneasiness bubbling in her. Her phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts. The person calling her was the last person she expected but she found herself immensely happy to see his name.

“Hello”

“Hey, did I catch you at a bad time? I know it’s late”.

“I just got home actually”.

“Wow Ms Summers, you’re a workaholic”.

“Not by choice, believe me”.

“Hard day at work, honey?” he said jokingly.

Buffy smiled at the endearment.

“Sort of”.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“I’m a really good listener”.

“You sure are. Thanks for the offer but really, I’m okay”, Buffy chuckled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…so, is there a reason for your call?” Buffy asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Umm….not really. I just…I want to hear your voice”.

A comment that usually doesn’t affect her twitched something inside and she found his honesty moving, rendering her speechless.

“Have you eaten?” he asked a moment later, saving her from replying.

Buffy caught herself and answered, “I literally just walked through the door”.

“You know, there’s a nice deli I know that opens until late. I could grab something and come over”.

“You don’t have to do that”.

“They have this really nice meatball sub”.

“Honestly, I’m just really tired and exhausted. I think I’ll just go to bed”.

“Hmmm…You do sound like it”.

“I am”.

“Can I…um, see you tomorrow?”

Buffy almost said no but he was always a good distraction and she really needed that.

“Sure”, she found herself answering.

“Great! How does 7 sound?”

“Sounds good”.

“Ok, I’ll let you get your rest. Good night”.

“Good night, Angel”.

+++

Buffy swayed to the music, her steps slow and gentle being led by the man in her arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed, completely relaxed. He crouched over her, buried his face against her neck, breathing in her unique, tantalising scent with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

After meeting for dinner, Buffy and Angelus decided to have drinks at Teal. When a ballad came on, Angelus took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Holding her close in his arms, the gesture threw Buffy a little and she tensed for a few moments. Angelus noticed but was undeterred and gently rubbed her back, knowing how it usually calmed her. With the ability that probably only he had, her body began to unwind on its own accord to his affectionate gestures.

Buffy still could not understand this unsettling feeling she had when it comes to Angelus. In her book, he was supposedly just another lover and yet, he made her feel things none of her other lovers had. The gentleness, warmth and friendship he offered were genuine and sincere. It was not something a woman like her deserved but in the mere weeks they knew each other, Angelus was able to provide her a sense of comfort that allowed her to be open. It wasn’t like her to open up to people easily, not even her friends can claim to truly know her. Lindsey can probably make that claim but it took him years and even then, she only showed Lindsey what she wanted. 

But Angelus whacked her self-control, breaking the walls she’d built, making her feel vulnerable; a trait no lover of hers was allowed to see…not even Lindsey. And yet, at the same time, he made her feel safe and comforted, showing her it’s okay to be herself, it’s okay to bask in the warmth and tenderness from another.

She lifted her head and stroked his neck making Angelus straighten up. Buffy stared into his eyes, mesmerized at how she always could not turn away. He gave her a gentle smile and rest his forehead against hers.

Something suddenly clicked in her. Perhaps it was the alcohol messing with her head or the need to invalidate Spike’s opinion of her. She decided at that moment to go against her MO and not question these confusing thoughts and feelings, opting to just go with the flow. Whatever this was with Angelus, she’ll just wing it and see where it goes. She smiled wistfully, partially nervous but primarily afraid of the unknown that this decision will lead her to. 

In spite of her uncertainties and muddled mind, she asked Angelus, “Stay with me tonight?”

Angelus, oblivious to the chaos in her mind, widened his smile, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

+++

Later that night

She woke up feeling parched, probably from the alcohol she had. She turned to see Angelus on his back still deep in slumber. When they reached her apartment, they wasted no time disrobing and satisfied their desire several times before finally falling asleep to exhaustion. Tonight was amazing as it always was with Angelus but it was also slightly different. Perhaps she no longer irked at his tender affections nor tried to push away his warmth. She allowed herself to bask in it and it felt wonderful.

Quietly slipping out of bed not wanting to wake him, she was rummaging through her closet in the dark for her silk robe that she knew was somewhere in there before something caught the side of her eye. She smiled and picked up his blue shirt on the floor, slipping it on before making her way to the kitchen to quench her thirst. When she came back minutes later, she found herself standing by the bed drinking him in. With his hair in disarray, his lips slightly parted in slumber, the bedsheet was haphazardly strewn by his waist, allowing her to ogle at his fit physique, she thought…God, he was such a beautiful man.

She crawled up hovering over him, letting her eyes rove over his features up close for a moment before laying herself on top of him. The act stirred Angelus from sleep and he looked down seeing her head settling on his chest.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked sleepily.

“I am now”, she answered against his chest.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her back and waist, holding her securely and kissed her temple before letting slumber take him again. Buffy smiled and nestled into him before falling asleep moments later to the sounds of his heartbeat.

+++

“Delivery for Buffy Summers”, a voice broke Buffy’s attention from the documents currently scattered on her desk.

“Willow”, Buffy exclaimed, surprised by her visitor.

“I was in the area for a meeting and thought maybe we could do lunch but knowing you, I figured take-out worked better for your schedule. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Um…no, I have about an hour and a half before I need to meet the DA. Come on in.”

“Big case?”

“Well, you know…same old same old. So, what did ya bring me?”

“I’ve got you your favourite, Sushi and Sashimi from Okinawa’s”.

“Wow. You’re spoiling me”.

“That’s why you love me”.

Buffy laughed and helped her take the food containers out of the bag and set it on her desk.

“So, your office is quiet today”, Willow remarked as they began to eat.

“They’re all probably out for lunch”.

“How come you’re always the hardworking one around?”

“Well, I have 3 of Wolfram & Hart’s biggest clients after one of the senior partners retired so I’ve got a lot on my plate at the moment”.

“Sounds brutal”.

“It’s gonna be okay. They’re gonna have one of the lawyers take off some of my load so it’ll be okay”.

“It’s good you’re optimistic”.

“With the level of stress I’m under, you have to be”.

They ate in comfortable silence before Buffy put down her chopsticks and looked at Willow inquisitively. She wasn’t under the assumption that her friend was just here for a lunch visit.

“Why are you really here, Will?”

“For lunch”, Willow replied truthfully.

“Really?”

“Really”, Willow’s voice went high-pitched. 

Buffy knew that tone. It was how she sounded when Willow tried to be extra convincing. Buffy crossed her arms giving her a knowing glare and mere seconds later, “Okay okay! Stop with the third degree”, Willow caved.

She sighed before continuing, “We’re just worried”.

“We?”

“Me and Faith”.

“Right…about what exactly?”

“Well, we haven’t seen much of you lately and you haven’t been picking up our calls sometimes plus you’ve been missing out girls night. Is everything okay?

Buffy looked at her incredulously, “As you can see, I’ve been busy and I’ve missed girls night before…several times in fact”.

“I know but lately, we can’t even get in touch with you. I mean, I had to come out here for lunch to see you. We just want to know that you’re okay”.

“As you can see, I’m still alive and kickin”.

“I know, we were just worried”.

“I’m really fine, Will”.

“Are you sure? If you ever need to talk…”

“Look, I appreciate the gesture but I am honestly okay…seriously”.

Willow was doubtful but knowing Buffy wouldn’t let her be privy unless she wanted to, so there was nothing she could do but let it go.

The rest of the lunch was resumed in casual talk.

+++

“Can I top that up for you?”

Spike answered without looking up, “Yeah, thanks”.

“Rough day?”

“Rough life”.

Spike sipped the scotch and winced when the burning sensation hit his throat.

“You want to talk about it?”

He looked up and it dawned on him that she was new to this bar that he frequents.

“I haven’t seen you around before”.

“Just started last week. My name’s Amy”, she said, holding out her hand for a handshake that he graciously accepted.

“Hello Amy. You can call me Spike”.

“Spike? That’s unique. Is that your real name?”

Spike studied her, wondering if he should talk to some stranger about his misery. Since the confrontation with Dru, finding that she will never be able to trust him nor see him the same way, she went ahead with the divorce and asked that Spike move out of their home. Spike has been staying at a hotel while trying to look for a more permanent dwelling. 

From picking up whatever pieces that’s left of his life along with missing his children, his divorce and the heartbreak with Buffy, he was forlorn and lost so, he was here wallowing his sorrows away.

“How do you like it here?” he asked, not answering her question.

“It’s okay so far. Pays better than my last job”, she smiled.

“I would kill for a job like this.”

“Hmmm…expensive watch, branded shoes and I’m willing to bet that the shirt off your back costs about a week of my pay…I think you got it the other way around, bud”, Amy analyzed.

Spike laughed a little, feeling as though it’s been some time since he laughed.

“Yeah, well if you only knew my story, sweetheart”.

“Well, I’ve got all night”, Amy said softly, her eyes compassionate.

+++

The ringing stirred her slumber. She quickly reached for her bag on the floor and rushed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the man next to her.

“Hello”, she answered once she locked the door.

“Hey”.

The voice on the other line made her smile.

“Hi”.

“Why are you whispering? Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, I just woke up”.

“Hmm…what are you wearing?” he said huskily.

“I’m not telling you that”, she teased.

“Can I guess?”

Buffy giggled, before telling him, “Okay, I’ll play. You have 3 chances”.

“What happens if I don’t get it right?”

“I’ll make you pay the next time we meet”.

“Ooooh…maybe I don’t want to get it right so you can have your way with me”.

She giggled again before continuing, “Guess no. 1”.

“Your champagne silk robe”.

“No”.

“The black one?”

“Is that guess no. 2?”

“No, that’s just a variation of guess no. 1”.

“Really?...well, I’ll let you off this one time wise guy”.

“Hmmm…my white shirt?”

“What?”

“Don’t think I don’t know. I have a white undershirt missing from my closet and I can only deduce the culprit to be one person”.

“You have like 20 of them, how could you possibly know that one is missing?”

“So, you do know I have 20 of them and guess what, last I count I had 19”.

“You’re lying”.

“And you’re stalling…so, am I right?”

“Nope”.

“Now, you’re lying”.

“I’m not. Come on, you know when I’m lying”.

“Hmm…that is true…well, there can only be one other answer.”

“What’s that?”

“My favourite…your birthday suit”.

“And the winner takes the prize”.

“What’s the prize?”

“Anything you want”.

“Well, I want what I’ve always wanted since we met”.

“That is?”

“You”, honesty lacing his voice.

Buffy was silent for a few moments before answering, “Well, then I guess you get me”.

“Can I pick you up in an hour?”

“What? Angel it’s…” she got off to look at the time on her phone.“...8 in the morning”.

“…on a Saturday.”

“That’s right. It’s too early”.

“Come on, I’ll make it worth your while”.

“Angel…”

“Hey, I won the game fair and square so I’m gonna claim my prize”.

“Well, your prize isn’t awake yet”.

“I’ll be there in an hour with coffee and bagels”.

“You’re really not giving up are you?”

“Well, you should know by now that I’m nothing but persistent”.

“That’s true”.

“So, I’ll see you in an hour”.

“Okay”.

Buffy opened the door and started gathering her things. In the midst of her rush, her lover began to rise, rubbing his eyes watching her.

“Where you goin, baby?” he asked.

“I need to go”.

“So soon? There’s still much fun to be had”.

“Sorry, Linds but I really have to go”.

“Come on, it’s been like what…a month since we last met? You’re really gonna go now?”

“Hey”, he reached out to grasp her wrist.

“What’s with the rush?” he asked.

“I was hoping we could spend the whole day today”, he said wishfully.

“Linds…” Buffy pried away.

“What’s up with you?”

“What?”

“You don’t answer my calls or reply my texts, you ignored me for a month. I mean it’s a good thing we bumped into each other last night or god knows when I’ll see you again”.

“God, you sound like we’re dating or something. Chill out”.

“I was worried. You know, you would understand if you had some form of feelings in ya”.

“What?” Buffy whirled, looking at him angrily.

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

Lindsey returned her glare before sighing and turned around to put his pants on, feeling a bit guilty from his outburst. He got out of bed and walked towards her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just….”, he reached out to cup her face but she turned her face away.

“I was just really worried. I mean, not having heard from you…”

“God, why does everyone think that something’s up with me?...is it a crime to miss a call or not answer a text?”

“It’s not but something’s different about you and if someone else is noticing besides me, then that’s saying something”.

“Get out of my way”.

“You were different last night too”.

“I was drunk! I had too much to drink…god, I don’t even remember how I got here, what more how the night went.”

“Come on, B, we’ve done it drunk…heck, we’ve done it plastered and every time, you were right here with me but last night…last night, you were distant.”

“Distant? Linds, the only time you were close to me is when your dick is inside me”.

“Wow”, he said breathlessly, appalled at her behaviour.

“You know what, Buffy, we’re done”.

“Done?...we have nothing to even start with!”

“Yeah, we’re just fucking right…no feelings, no strings attached”.

“That’s right”.

“Well, in the six years, we’ve been fucking, I’d like to think I was a friend but obviously I thought wrong. I guess it’s my fault for expecting more from you”.

“I guess it is”, Buffy said before grabbing her bag and leaving, slamming the front door making Lindsey flinch.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy sat on her sofa in silence, overwhelmed with emotions. Buffy has always been wary , not allowing anyone to get too close to her and for a long time, it worked. She was comfortable keeping people at arm’s length. It was convenient but why does she get affected when people call her out on it? 

A knock on her door startled her and she quickly blinked away her teary eyes, walking to the mirror she had near the door making sure she was presentable. Taking a few more moments to compose herself, she took a deep breath and opened her door, revealing a smiling Angelus.

“Good morning”, he greeted and leaned down, kissing her lips.

When they broke the kiss, Buffy wanted to move away but Angelus wrapped his arms around her and nestled against her neck. Buffy was taken aback and along with the state of emotions she was going through, it was confusing the heck out of her. But this is Angelus…he had this power to soothe and calm her. She closed her eyes and allowed his presence to provide the solace she needed at this moment.

“I missed you”, he whispered in her ears.

His confession shouldn’t be startling. Buffy was getting used to his open affections and Angelus has never hid his feelings for her but rightfully, all things considered, it should irk her, trigger her defence mechanism but with Angelus, each and every time, the feeling to split came only for a fleeting moment before it went away.

“I know I promised coffee but I thought we could go out for breakfast instead”, Angelus said.

He released her and smiled down at her only to have the smile wiped away when he noticed her teary eyes. He cupped her face, immediately worried.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. Angelus rubbed her back gently.

“Do you mind if we stay in?”

“Of course not. Are you ok?”

She shook her head again.

“Hey…” Angelus gently pulled away and cupped her chin, making her look at him.

“I’m right here…you can tell me anything”.

Buffy didn’t reply and tiptoed to kiss him. Gently at first but quickly turned passionate and she wrapped her arms around his neck levering herself against his tall form. Angelus’s worry didn’t subside and he broke off the kiss.

He stared at her, wanting her to clarify what was going on but Buffy just dove in for another kiss and Angelus was helpless against her charm. She momentarily broke the kiss and whispered, “I need you”, against his lips before resuming the kiss hungrily.

Never able to resist her and feeling his own crave for her manifest, he reciprocates. Pulling her closer, he lifted her off the floor and walked swiftly to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his, never breaking their kiss.

Buffy didn’t know what got over her. All she knew was that amidst all her confusing feelings and doubts about herself, one thing was always clear to her; she wanted Angelus in a way she wanted no other.

She peeled his jacket throwing it carelessly, his shirt following suit before her hands reached for the buttons of his denim, hastily unbuckling it, pushing the pants down wanting to feel his skin. Angelus reached for the hem of her sundress, pulling it off her wanting the same. Tossing the dress aimlessly, he took over undressing himself, chucking his jeans away.

Completely nude, he weaved himself in between her parted legs, his stiffening shaft against her still covered core as he leaned in, kissing her passionately, his tongue delved, seeking hers to duel with. She moaned at his insatiable fervour, as he pushed her into the mattress, placing his full weight on his petite lover; his lust-filled mind not thinking rationally, wanting to be even closer to her. Buffy herself didn’t notice, drowning in the carnally induced state of mind, finding his hunger for her intoxicating.

His lips travelled to her neck, burying his face in as he suckled and bit the tender skin. Buffy wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers threading his hair, adoring the texture of it. Angelus began moving down, taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth. Buffy gasped as he lovingly licked and kissed her breasts, engulfing the perfect bosom making her arch, helpless against the sensation. He moved lower to her stomach, spending a few moments on her navel, peppering kisses on the taut skin as his fingers peeled the offensive lace obstructing him from his desire.

Hauling the garment away, he rests his nose against her core, breathing her in, enamored by her tantalizing scent. His tongue began licking her nether lips and she groaned, as the ministration on her sensitive skin sent a shiver through her. His intensity increased, tripling her natural moisture that was now wetting his lips. He devoured her like a hungry man, manipulating and playing with her sensitive part relentlessly. His tongue delved, teasing and flicking her nub easily, savouring the familiar taste.

Buffy keened, her head thrown back salaciously, desperate for release. Her hand tugged his hair pushing him closer, encouraging him to amplify his ministrations. Recognizing her every whimper and silent plea, he delivered being the generous lover that he is. He bit her nub harshly and that did it…she screamed in rapture and he greedily savoured her natural essence that tastes like nectar in his mouth.

Buffy’s mind was boggled. No coherent thought was forming within her as she stared blankly at her mint coloured ceiling. Her core was throbbing and she was panting for air. His soft kisses, as he travelled up her body went unnoticed until she felt him enter her.

Angelus couldn’t wait…he was partly apologetic knowing she hasn’t fully recovered but her throbbing core was calling out to him. The way her walls felt against his tongue and the heat she exudes made him eager to feel the warmth squeezing, snugly welcoming his very hard shaft.

She gasped at his unexpected entrance but almost immediately, her core accepted the intrusion and her hunger for him returned. This is ridiculous but even she couldn’t explain this craziness. It’s true she was insatiable but she hasn’t even recovered from her high and she is raring to go again? Her body was craving for him again? Her thoughts were cut off when his lips sought hers, his tongue exploring the cavern of her mouth. Her dainty hands settled on his firm behind pushing him deeper inside her. She began moving frantically, grinding her hips against his, enticing him to thrust and fuck her into oblivion. But Angel had other plans.

Holding her hips captive, he distracted her with a kiss which she reciprocates vivaciously. When he broke the kiss, he cupped her face to make her look at him. His eyes silently telling her to trust him, to let him lead this time and her eyes replied; complying with his request. Delighted with her submission, he rewarded her with a gentle kiss and a smile, caressing his fingers over her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and lips.

He leaned down with kisses that trailed his fingers, his lips finding her left eye then her right eye, the tip of her nose, her right cheek and then left before leaning down kissing her tenderly. As he felt her begin to relax, he moved inside her unhurriedly, dawdling his thrusts with his lips moving constantly around her face.

Buffy caressed his broad back feeling slightly uncertain but submits to his tenderness. Tonight was different from their previous copulations. Angelus was different. He leaned his forehead against her, his hand fingering her golden tresses as he savoured her warmth, and she found herself basking in his affections for her. His thrusts didn’t increase cadence but it didn’t stop either. He was simply content to be inside her, feeling motley of emotions coming over him. He closed his eyes, feeling the fondness for the woman beneath him intensify and he revelled in the intimacy of the moment.

He gazed in her eyes, his chocolate orbs exhibiting every bit of affection he felt for her and Buffy was once again overwhelmed but this time, she turned away. His gazes of affection were something she had gotten used to but this time, it was different. His eyes were full of lust, passion but it was also kind, tender and if she dared herself to boldly assume, it was a look of love? He looked at her like she was some perfect being but she knew in reality, she was far from it. She looked away,knowing she didn’t deserve his warmth and tenderness.

Angelus frowned slightly when she turned away but as always, he was undeterred, nuzzling her neck and continuing his amble thrusts.

“Look at me”, he whispered against her skin.

Buffy didn’t respond. Angelus lifted his head from her neck and repeated his request but still, Buffy didn’t react.

“Baby, look at me”, he cupped her chin gently and turned her head. Buffy’s senses shook at his endearment for her.

“Please…look at me”, he muttered.

Her hazel-green eyes met his chocolate orbs, seeing the desire for her was profound, it was almost tangible. Buffy fought the tears threatening to surface but Angelus made her vulnerable, which she would have tremendously disliked had it been another man. With Angelus however….she couldn’t explain…she didn’t understand so she willed her mind, telling herself to fight her tears.

Angelus cupped her cheek and in a move she never expected, he thrust deeper, seating himself to her hilt and she gasped, the lust that mellowed amidst the confusion she felt suddenly returned. Betraying her muddled mind, her arms drew him closer making her hitch breathlessly when her sensitive nipples brushed against his hard chest. Her legs that were resting on his hips wrapped themselves around his waist, tightening their hold on him. For long moments he stilled, wanting to relish in her warmth, allowing her to accustom to his girth. His eyes never left her, his thumb caressing her lips every now and then, thinking not for the first time how beautiful she was. He gave her a gentle kiss before thrusting hard, deep and intense, grazing her nub perfectly, locking his gaze with hers, not giving her a chance to turn away. Honestly, she wouldn’t even if she wanted to despite her turmoil. There was a part of her that still screamed for her to look away. A woman like her doesn’t deserve affections, especially not from a man who’s so clearly enamoured. She doesn’t do feelings.

But her damn heart was thundering and her damn hand reached up for his cheeks, caressing the masculine features. Her lips were thirsting to feel his and her core was screaming for his shaft. By now, she had lost control, not knowing if her head or her heart was driving. But the moment she leaned up and kissed him, she cursed herself silently for her lack of self control for a moment before deciding, she couldn't fucking care and moaned as she tangled her tongue with his. He rewarded her affections by repaying with vigour groaning against her mouth, thrusting harder and her traitorous womanhood welcomed him, encouraging his movement wanting him deeper and moving faster.

Angelus delivered, understanding the need of her body better than she herself. He became rigorous, plunging into her quickly but concisely hitting her in all the right spots. She clung onto his shoulder as she felt herself teetering. She gasped for air as he drove into her incessantly, feeling his own bliss nearing. He gazed into her eyes and thrusts three more times before coming intensely inside her, his hips jerking uncontrollably and she howled as the orgasmic sensation engulfed her, leaving her quivering in pleasure for long, ferocious moments. Angelus found her mesmerizing, with her head thrown back in ecstasy, her hair in disarray and lips swollen by his kisses. She was such a beautiful creature. 

He nuzzled her face, caressing her face gently, aiding her to come back to him. When they calmed, Buffy’s thoughts were of words to reflect the feelings she feels after their copulation as of late. Contentment. Whole. Fulfilled. Those words were not familiar…they weren’t in her dictionary when it came to sex and yet, here, at this moment, she was feeling every sense of those words.

Angelus rolled off her and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling in perfect happiness. Moments later, he turned to look at her and found her laying on her side looking at him intently. Hypnotised by her gaze, his body followed hers turning sideways. 

Buffy was taken by her emotions, uncertain by this alien feeling coming over her. Uncertainty usually merits her shutting down and closing off the other person but with Angelus, she didn’t want to. Unaware of her muddled mind, Angelus caressed her cheek, his thumb running over her eye and lips, giving her his gentle smile. He leaned in kissing her gently…languidly. This kiss wasn’t full of lust, it wasn’t hunger. This kiss was just is…

He broke the kiss and gazed in her eyes, feeling compelled to relay his affections for her, “I’m in love with you”.

The tears she tried to keep began forming in her eyes, moved by his confession. She had to say something…anything to let him know that she was not a person that deserved his love but she was speechless. Forcing herself to articulate, she began, “Angel, I…”

But his fingers on her lips stopped her, “Shhh…You don’t need to say it back. I just…I want to let you know what I feel”.

Buffy was floored. How could he get her so well? How was he so understanding?

“Let’s just get some sleep then, we’ll continue our date”, he suggested.

Grabbing the sheet strewn haphazardly during their romp, he laid it over them before resuming his position. She turned away and tightly wrapped the sheet around her chest. Angelus leaned close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, cocooning her in his chest before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

Buffy stiffened in his embrace as the tears she worked so hard to fight fell from her eyes. A part of her judged herself for crying; why was she so overly emotional about his love confession? He certainly wasn’t the first one to confess his love for her but why was her heart racing? Why didn’t she push him away. Kick him out of her apartment? Why is she allowing him to stay? His arm tightened around her waist, momentarily breaking her wandering mind.

+++

Spike woke with a pounding in his head, finding it gruelling to open his eyes. He groaned as he sat up, seeing the unfamiliar room.

A feminine whimper snapped his head to his right seeing sandy-coloured hair greeting him, the woman facing away from him. He tried to recollect the night before and vaguely remembering going to the bar, drinking his sorrows away. There was conversation with the bartender…what was her name?...Aly?...Samy?...

The lady turned to face him and it was the bartender in question. He frowned trying his best to recall…God, what was her name? It was split second later that it came to him. Amy!!…her name was Amy. She exhaled before waking up.

“Hi”, she smiled.

Spike returned the smile wistfully, clearly muddled by his alcohol-induced actions last night.

“I hope you feel better”, she said stroking his arm.

“Uh..yeah”, he tensed at her touch.

He quickly scanned for his clothes finding it scattered around the floor of the motel room. Getting out of bed, he began dressing himself.

“I got to go…umm…got stuff to do”.

Seeing his hasty exit, she actually half expected it but finding herself disappointed nonetheless.

“Yeah…right…stuff”, bitterness lacing her tone.

Spike turned, feeling slightly bad at his aloof tone apologised.

“I didn’t mean to sound….it’s just…”

Amy put her hand up to stop his torrent of words and apologised, feeling her tone was uncalled for.

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have talked like that. I mean, we’re not exclusive”.

Spike sighed, finished buttoning up his shirt and walked towards her.

“I know last night was a blur but the parts that I remember, the life stories and jokes we shared, it was nice. I haven’t laughed in a long time and it felt good so…thank you”.

Amy smiled and replied, “You’re welcome”, sincerely.

“Take care of yourself”.

“You too”.

With one last glance, he left the room. Amy laid back down on the bed and let her thoughts wander to the amazing sex she had in a while. That man was wasted when they did it but he knew what he was doing. It made her wonder how it would be when he did it sober. Guess she will never know.

+++

Buffy woke up to his lips peppering her neck. She moaned, threading her fingers with his as he pulled her tighter against him.

“Had a good nap?”, he whispered against her ears before biting her lobe.

“Mmm..hmm”.

He turned her on her back and kissed her lips sensuously.

“Hi”, he whispered against her lips.

“Hi”, she replied before he delved his tongue into her mouth

He hummed against her lips when they broke apart.

“So, I was thinking of grabbing the hotdog where we had for our first dinner and then a walk along the beach and after that, we….”

“Angel, wait..” Buffy sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around her chest.

Sensing her rather serious tone, Angel followed suit turning to face her, giving his full attention.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?...that you…you know?”

“That I love you?”

She nodded.

“Yes”.

“You don’t know me…my past, who I was…”

“I don’t need to. I know this woman right here…and I’m crazy about her”.

“Do you really know me?”

“I know you like sushi…it’s almost like a staple for you. You enjoy reading, especially crime novels which really aren’t much of a surprise given your career.”

“Okay, so you know that because I told you. It’s superficial, hardly fall in love worthy”, she said unimpressed.

Angel looked at her intently before continuing, “I know you’ve been on your own since you were 22. Your parents' deaths hurt you more than you’d admit. You have this idea that you shouldn’t be seen as weak so you put up a wall, not letting anyone see the real you. I bet not even your friends know the real you. You don’t really let anyone in because you’re so used to putting up a brave front. You have commitment issues and probably only had one serious relationship, I’m guessing when you were quite young like senior high school or freshmen at college. How am I doing so far?”

Buffy was reeling from his supposed knowledge of her character. It was slightly scary how he was able to figure her out so astutely from what little she divulged about her life in her conversations with him. Heck, she probably wouldn’t admit to herself how true his words rang.

“Angel, I’m not this person you think I am. I’ve done a lot of things that…”

“I don’t care about your past and I’ll never pry. If you decide you want to tell me then I’m all ears but if you decide not to, then that’s where it’ll stay…in the past. Buffy, when I say I love you, I don’t expect you to say it back. That’s not why I said it. All I know is…I like who I am when I’m with you. I don’t need to put up a front, I don’t need to pretend…I’m just me.”

“What if this is all there is? This is all it will be?”

Angel took a moment to study her eyes…they have a way of communicating with him when she herself didn’t want to.

“You’re afraid to commit…why, I’m not sure but I’ll tell you this. I won’t hurt you…at least not intentionally. I won’t push you...we do things your way at your pace. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you”, he cupped her face lovingly.

His honest confession propelled her emotions and once again, she was having a tug of war internally. Her instinct was telling her to run far away and that relationships were messy and complicated but the other side…the side only Angelus could evoke, mirror his thoughts. She didn’t want to lose him too but her ego and bravado was making it difficult to admit it out loud.

“Angel, I…” she closed her eyes to gather herself. God, being honest was hard work! Angelus, sensing her turmoil cupped her chin, making her look at him.

“Baby, whatever’s on your mind, no matter how difficult it is or how uncomfortable it’ll be, you can tell me. I’ve got you”.

His loving eyes were always the key to her vulnerability and tonight was no different. 

“I'm afraid…but the way you make me feel…it confuses the heck out of me but no one ever makes me feel…” her voice, shaky as she closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing.

“I don’t know if I can commit but…”

“But?” he stroked her cheek, gently coaxing her to finish.

She took another deep breath feeling herself fight against her own thoughts and feelings, which if you think about it is ridiculous. She should just be honest and welcome the myriad of emotions she felt for the man but for her, after the wall she had built over the years and closing herself off, admitting this to herself proved to be difficult.

But could she be exclusive with him? Try this relationship that she couldn’t fathom and vehemently was against when Spike presented that opportunity to her? What of her other lovers? Will she continue seeing them despite being in a relationship with Angelus? It didn’t occur to her that since she and Angelus met, she didn’t crave for a willing warm body as much as she used to. Angelus was more than keeping her carnal desire fulfilled.

The thought of being only with that one person was daunting but the thought of not seeing Angelus again, scared her more.

“I really don’t know if this will ever be anything but um, I’d like to…try. Try being with you”.

“That’s good enough for me”, he smiled widely.

He leaned down, wanting to seal this new journey with a kiss. She accepts his kiss, finding herself smiling against his lips.

“Can I call you my girlfriend now?” he said cheekily when they broke the kiss.

“Hi, this is my girlfriend, Buffy Summers. Yeah, you see that sexy thing rocking that suit and heels? That’s my girl”, Angelus continued, pretending to introduce his golden lover to a non-existent audience.

“You’re such a dork and you sound ridiculous”, she giggled.

Angelus laughed along before rolling her underneath him and kissing her senseless, wanting to celebrate their new status with another passionate romp.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later

Buffy drove into the garage after a long hard day at work. She couldn’t wait to kick off her shoes and sit in front of the fireplace with a good book and large glass of wine.

As she entered, the house was quiet, which wasn’t unusual. She placed her bag and files she intended to look through later before bed on top of the bureau near the door and dropped her keys in the decorative bowl that served as a container for her knick knacks.

She entered the living room and a smile came to her as she saw the fireplace roaring. A glass of her favourite wine with the latest crime novel she was currently reading was on the side table next to the armchair adorning in front of the fireplace.

Masculine arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her head leaned back finding its familiar place on his shoulder, “Hi girlfriend”, he whispered before kissing her neck.

“Hi”, she replied reaching up to cup his neck turning her face towards his, giving him a chaste kiss.

“Hmmm…how is it you know exactly what I want”, she asked, gesturing to the wine and book.

“I’m just that good”, he smirked before resuming his kisses on her neck.

Buffy leaned back and enjoyed his attention. His hand began travelling up to her chest, cupping her breast squeezing them.

“Mmmmm, you gotta stop”, she whispered.

“Don’t want to”.

“I need to shower. I’m icky and I probably smell of stale cigarettes from Henry Bogart. I swear that man smokes worse than a chimney and he doesn’t even try to hide it. You can smell him before he walks in the room.”

Angelus took a deep breath as if smelling her, briefly catching a whiff of the unpleasant smoke but otherwise, it was her unique, lingering scent of vanilla, strawberries and sunshine he caught, “You smell amazing”.

“Ugh…gross. You know I hate it when you smell me”.

“Not my fault, you’re so intoxicating”.

“You’re so dramatic”.

“No, I’m not. I’m just in love”.

“Okay lover boy, can you keep your hormones in check for 10 minutes? I really want to shower real quick”.

“Baby, you’ve never been able to finish showering in 10 minutes.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, just a fact.”

He reached around and began unbuttoning her shirt, “How about I help you shower? Pretty sure my hormones can’t wait a minute more”, he said, pressing into behind letting her feel his desire for her.

His touches manipulated her with his lips nipping and biting that spot on her neck which was usually her undoing. His fingers thumbed her breasts, caressing them in the way that drove her crazy. Angelus turned her around in his arms and proceeded to latch her lips, biting and suckling it leaning down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

His hand cupped her ass, squeezing it momentarily, eliciting a moan from Buffy, before pulling her up against him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardening shaft against her core.

He started moving upstairs, expertly manoeuvring the familiar route to the master bedroom, letting instinct lead him with his concentration fully on his blonde lover. Upon reaching the bathroom, he placed her on the sink, insinuating himself between her thighs, ripping her shirt and blazer off, buttons flying off from the motion.

Buffy whined, slightly annoyed that it was the third shirt he ripped this month but his hand cupping her breasts made the ill-feelings go away. She lifted herself slightly as he tugged her skirt pulling it down her legs with the thong coming off simultaneously. She broke away, reaching for the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up and tossing it on the floor. Her hands stroked his chest, arm and abs, marvelling at his physique. Angelus’ desire heightened, wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her but his needs will have to wait. He simply enjoyed the seductive vision before him and allowed her to set the pace. 

She tugged on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping unhurriedly, dawdling, teasing him. Angelus let out a moan as she gave him a sweet smile. Soon, he was nude before her, hard and ready. It was an exhilarating feeling for Buffy, to know that she could still affect him powerfully after all their time together. She kissed him again, leisurely, as her fingers caressed his face. Her lips travelled over his face, tracing her fingers, kissing his forehead, his eyes and nose before settling on his lips again. 

Angelus returned her kiss passionately, allowing her to feel his hunger and need. Ever so slowly, she held his strength, stroking it, making him lean down and groaning into her neck. He found it hard to breathe as her dainty, talented fingers teased and manipulated the member, driving him insane. 

His manly sighs and gasps against her ears were like music to her. Giving the shaft a slight squeeze, she pulled him nearer, taking his hard strength and positioned it at the entrance of her slippery folds and swallowed him whole. Both gasped at the contact as she placed her hands on his shoulders steadying herself. For moments, they kept still, glorying in the feeling of being one. Angelus embraced her, his fingers roaming across her back. It was perfect. They fit each other just as they usually do, just as they were supposed to. Their eyes glued to each other, his spoke volumes of love for her and although she never admitted or confessed her love, in moments like this, he would see that glimpse of affection and tenderness that made Angelus hoped she would feel the same. 

He crushed her naked form to his, his hands flexed on her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, both wanting the other close. He could feel her nipples pebbling against his chest, loving the feeling of her naked skin against his. Loosening his grip, he bent down and suckled her left breast as she began grinding. Letting out a moan, arched helplessly against his mouth, with him licking and biting the nub. She gradually increased the pace taking him into her hungry core, slightly faster, angling her hips to take him deeper. Wanting his spicy, masculine lips, she tugged his hair pulling his attention away from her breasts and cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. 

He kissed her back with vigour, with so much passion and love, his tongue delving into her warm mouth, seeking its mate. Letting his hands roam her exposed back, he lets the hands rest on her pert behind as she kept on riding his velvet length. He didn’t push her, didn’t hurry her; he simply held her and allowed her to move on her own while he relished the lusty feelings she awakened within him. He wanted this time to be about her. 

She broke the kiss and rode him harder, her eyes locking onto his as she moved, her breathing became erratic with each movement. She closed her eyes and hovered her lips over his, as if leaning for a kiss but she just kept on riding. She felt so gloriously full as she held on to him tightly. Angelus could feel his strength brimming, his eyes never leaving her face, loving the erotic expressions and moans she made. It made him harder and closer to the edge. She opened her eyes from time to time, locking them with his. She felt desirable, wanted and loved.

She moved harder and faster, sinking her nails into his shoulder, taking him deeper as she feels ecstasy was within reach. Angelus kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers as she moaned against his mouth, caught up with reaching that release only he could give her. She fastened the pace, sealing him completely inside her and broke the kiss to let out a seductive cry. She was so very close. He was so hard and strong. 

A few moments later, she let go of her hold on reality and came, shrieking his name as she reached that earth shattering, godly climax. Angel couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face, mesmerized by her beauty when she came. It was just moments later that he joined her in eternal bliss. He held her close as she shuddered in his arms, trying to recover. 

When he felt her calm down, Angelus gently kissed her, mumbling sweet nothings against her lips. Still heady from the amazing peak, she could hear him murmur but her mind couldn’t register his words. ‘You’re so beautiful’, ‘You’re perfect’ and ‘I love you’ were among the ones that she could make out. The kiss ended naturally and Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I really needed that”, she said.

“I’m here to tend to your every need”.

“What time did you get here? I thought you were meeting a partner that might end late” she asked, rising from his shoulder to look at him.

“It got cancelled. Turns out that the partnership isn’t that useful for CGI”.

“That’s too bad”.

“Meh…I’ll get over it”.

He cupped her face, caressing her cheek as he told her he missed her.

“We saw each other two days ago”, she said cheekily.

“I know but…that’s a whole lot of hours and if I want to miss my girlfriend, that’s my right”.

“True…I think your girlfriend missed you too.”

“Does she now?”

“Sorta…kinda…you enter her mind sporadically”.

“Well, she’s on my mind all the time”.

“You’re soo cheesy”.

“Call it what you want. I’m just a man in love”.

She smiled. Every time he confessed his love for her, the smile came instinctively. Her heart was warm and fuzziness came over her.

+++

Later that night

Buffy suddenly sat up feeling terrible, her stomach was queasy and felt the need to hurl. She grabbed her robe and ran to the bathroom, reaching just in time for her dinner to come out into the toilet bowl. Angelus was jolted awake by her abrupt movement and was rubbing his eyes, still recovering from sleep but the moment he heard her retching, sleep immediately disappeared, replaced by worry and concern as he moved swiftly to the closed bathroom.

“Buffy?” he knocked on the door seeing that she had locked it.

“Babe, you ok?” he called out.

Then, there was silence.

“Buffy?” he knocked again, turning the knob this time, distress for her welfare making him want to force the door open.

What felt like very long moments later, he heard the door unlatch and out came Buffy looking every bit green and sickly.

“Hey”, Angelus immediately cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”, caressing her cheeks to soothe her.

“It’s probably just something I ate. I’m fine. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Angelus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she welcomed the comforting gesture and leaned completely on him. He guided her to bed and laid her down, caressing her face and pushing the straying strands of hair away before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“You’re having a fever", his lips feeling her skin warmer than usual.

“I’m just hot from all the puking. I’ll be okay in the morning. Can you just hold me?”

“Of course”.

Angelus slid in bed and Buffy moved to lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his abs in its signature position. She snuggled further into him, taking solace in his warmth.

“Hmm, I feel better already”, she whispered, her eyes heavy wanting to go back into slumber.

Angelus smiled wistfully, kissing her temple and wrapped both arms around her, cradling his petite lover protectively.

+++

The next few days, Buffy doesn’t seem to be recovering and after much prodding, she finally relented to Angelus’ nag to see the doctor.

“Ten minutes and I’m there”, Angelus said, already taking his jacket and walking out his office.

“Angel, you have that big ass meeting that you’ve been prepping for the past few months. I’ll be fine. I can manage the doctor on my own”.

“My team of senior officers can handle the meeting without me. I’m already out of the office.”

“Angel….”

“I’ll see you in abit”.

“Ang…”

The phone went dead and Buffy sighed, knowing that there was no winning against the stubborn man. 

+++

Thirty minutes later, the doctor’s office

Her mind boggled, trying to comprehend the news presented to her.

“Are…are you sure?” she asked.

“Well, I could run some tests to confirm it but I’m pretty sure that…”

“Ok, let’s do the tests”, she said hurriedly, cutting him off.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at her reaction. Buffy, realising that she probably caused the doctor to have the wrong impression, tries to cover up.

“I just want to be sure before…what if it’s nothing”, she fibbed, internally scoffing at her own lousy lying skills.

“Sure, we’ll run some tests to be conclusive.”

The doctor paged his assistant to bring in the necessary apparatus and moments later, a brunette middle-aged woman came into the cabin with a tray of the required items.

Buffy’s mind was riddled with uncertainty and mind-numbing fear but she took a deep breath as the doctor did the necessary of swabbing her skin with alcohol, tapping her arm lightly to reveal a vein before driving the needle in. Buffy didn’t register the slight prickle as she stared into nothingness.

“Okay, we’re done”.

Buffy blinked back and noticed that the doctor was taping over the wound with a band-aid.

“We’ll call you in about three days of the results”.

“Three…three days?...can’t you make it shorter?”

“I need to send this to the lab and it will take some time”.

“Isn’t there like an express service?”

The doctor sensing her hastiness, informed her that it will cost slightly more to have the results released within 24 hours.

“Do it. I’ll pay just…I can’t wait for three days”.

“Of course. I’ll give you a call tomorrow”.

“Thank you, Doctor”.

+++

The moment Buffy walked out of the doctor’s office, she heard a familiar voice calling her. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and turned towards him.

“Hey, sorry but traffic was horrible. When I got here, they said you’ve already gone in.”

Buffy instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and his presence and warmth soothed her, as always. Angelus wrapped her tightly in his arms, sensing her distress. Her behaviour was alarming to him and his heart raced, afraid for his lover.

“What’s wrong?”

He felt her head shake and she mumbled nothing in his chest. He released her and cupped her chin to look into her eyes that could never lie to him.

“What is it?”

Buffy pulled away and laid her head back on his chest.

“I’m just sick…and a little needy. I want my man to coddle me. Is that a problem?”

Angelus was unconvinced but he could never refuse her. His arms automatically reciprocated, wanting to comfort her and in return assure himself that she was okay.

+++

That night, Buffy was soundly asleep next to him. After the doctors, they drove back to her house, he made her soup while she showered. After drinking whatever she could, she took her medication and pulled him to bed, asking him to spend the night. With his love unwell, he was more than willing to be with her.

The medication was quickly working through her system that the minute her head hit the pillow, she was out in mere moments. Angelus laid next to her restlessly, his mind was still clouded with worry and concern over his rather guarded lover. She tried not to make it obvious and to her credit, he could see that she tries hard to be as involved in this relationship as he was. But there were moments where she kept him at bay, not fully allowing him to see how she thinks or feel. If only she knew how fruitless it was. This was Angelus and she was an open book to him.

He knew when he pursued her, she wasn’t like the girls he dated before. In fact, he was pretty sure there was no one like her. When they met, he knew her walls were like a steel trap, but he was determined that little by little, as time went by, he was breaking it down and she was opening herself up in ways she hasn’t opened up to anyone. But of course, she would never admit it out loud. He saw through it all but today, her being tight-lipped was causing turmoil within him because he knew she was afraid. Of what he does not know and it was unnerving.

Feeling the need to be close to her, he laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, his hand laying on her waist pulling her in. She was still slightly warm but at least she felt slightly cooler than earlier. Buffy’s body moulded herself around him in her sleep, circling his neck, holding him against her. Angelus took comfort in the closeness, his fingers stroking her waist and allowing slumber to come to him moments later.

Tomorrow…tomorrow, she will tell him. If she doesn’t, he was determined to make her.

+++

Buffy was on the edge of her seat, anxious to hear the phone ringing but at the same time, scared to know what the result would be. Earlier, after much prodding from her dark-haired lover, she told him that the doctor’s took some of her blood and that she will know the results today. When asked why, she merely shrugged saying the doctor found some irregularities. Angelus held her close telling her that he’ll be there for her no matter what and whatever it was, he’ll face it with her.

She somehow managed to convince Angelus to go home by promising that she will tell him the moment she hears from the doctor. She just needed some time alone. Unconvinced, but sensing the seriousness of her tone, he forced himself to relent but told her he’ll be back in a few hours, not wanting to leave her alone for long.

When the phone rang, she literally jumped in surprise. For some moments, she stared at the phone, afraid to answer. Steeling herself, she swiped the answer icon on her phone and the familiar voice on the other line was who she was waiting for.

“Hello, may I speak to Ms Summers please."

“Speaking”, she said quietly.

“Ms Summers, I’m Dr. Boone. I’m calling regarding the results of your blood?”

“Yes?”

“It’s positive, Ms. Summers.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and her mind rattled. She knew that the possibility was high but to scientifically prove that it actually was true was something else.

“Ms. Summers, are you there?”

“Yes”, she whispered.

“We'll need to schedule you some appointments but unfortunately, not here. I could recommend you to a friend of mine who's a gynaecologist. She…”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll manage from here.”

“Okay, if you could come by tomorrow, I’ll write you up a prescription and perhaps advise you the next steps to take? I have an 11am slot free.”

“Okay”.

“Very well, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Buffy hung up without saying goodbye. Her phone rang again shortly after and she jumped, startled. Seeing Angelus’ name, she was hesitant to answer but did anyway.

“Hello”.

“Hey…how are you feeling?”

“Slightly better”.

“So, I’ll stop by Okinawa’s and grab some dinner ok? You want the usual?”

“Angel…”

“I’m coming over, Buffy”, he said calmly but the firmness in his voice told Buffy she wasn’t going to convince him otherwise.

Buffy took a deep breath and croaked an okay.

“So, the usual?” Angelus steered their conversation back.

“Ok”.

“Hey”.

There was silence for a few moments before she replied with a “Yeah?”

“I love you”, he said earnestly.

Despite the apprehension, she smiled slightly and said, “I know”.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Buffy sat on her sofa and leaned back, her mind exhausted. She was feeling a whole range of emotions. Confusion, uncertainty, anger but most of all, fear. How could this happen? She ran her hands through her hair, feeling helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelus struggled to open the door with one hand seeing his left hand had bags full of food and cradling a cup of large hot coffee and a large iced vanilla soy latte in his arm. After much fumbling, he managed to insert the key and turn to unlock the door.

“Buffy!” he called out.

Setting the food and drinks on the dining table, he frowned not hearing her reply.

“Buffy?” he entered the bedroom searching for her but she wasn’t there.

He was about to call out to her again before his eyes laid upon the lithe form on the sofa, fast asleep. He smiled seeing her deep in slumber. This wasn’t an unfamiliar habit for him. He couldn’t count the number of times he would just gaze at her when she was asleep. There was just something so serene and beautiful about watching her sleep. Buffy often berated him of his stalker-like tendencies but even then, he knew he wouldn’t stop. He could spend his whole life just watching her beautiful face in peaceful slumber.

He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Buffy stirred slightly at his affection and gently open her eyes. He smiled down at her which she reciprocates before pulling him by the nape to kiss his lips. He closed his eyes and revelled in the gentle kiss.

“Hi baby”, he cooed when they broke away.

“Hi” she said softly.

“You look better”.

“Yeah, sleeping helps. Been here long?” she asked sitting up.

He slipped next to her and answered, “I literally just walked through the door”.

She moaned and leaned on his shoulder. Angelus wrapped his arm around her and kissed her crown, basking in their closeness. He stroked her back soothingly and Buffy curled closer to him, enjoying the ministration and comfortable silence. Moments later, they hear a low rumbling emanating from her stomach.

“Oops”, she blushed embarrassedly as he giggled.

“Come on, Okinawa’s is waiting” he says, pulling her off the couch and stood behind her, wrapping his arms and prodded her feet forward, guiding her to the dining table.

Buffy smiled, thankful for her attentive lover and she realised all her worries, her insecurities and fear momentarily vanished when she woke to his loving eyes. Angelus has once again proven he has mastered the ability to soothe and calm her like no one else. She threaded her fingers with his and drew his arms tighter around her. Angelus leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Her hand wound around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which he eagerly returned. When they broke away, he hugged her tighter, understanding her unspoken words, knowing that she needed him, needed to give her the comfort to tell him anything. And she leaned into him greedily drawing strength from him.

“The doctor called”, she said into his cheek.

He nodded and sat them down at the dining table, never letting her hand go but putting some distance between them knowing that she needed his full attention.

“It’s okay”, he whispered, caressing the back of her hand, encouraging her to continue.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but love and tenderness and was reassured.

“There was suspicion of a condition at first but we needed to be sure. Hence the blood test. So, it came back and…” she hesitated, looking down at her hands now in his.

He cupped her chin and made her look at him, caressing her cheek tenderly, “And?” he prodded.

More moments of silence passed.

“Baby, you can tell me anything. I’ve got you…always”, he assured her.

She stared into his chocolate orbs and is moved by the sincerity of his words, believing him wholeheartedly. A single tear rolled down her cheek which he quickly wiped away. Mind numbing fear raced through him but for her sake, he tries to remain calm and prepares his heart for the worst. But one thing he was sure, he vowed that no matter what, he’ll be by her side. No matter what.

“And?” he calmly urged her.

She took a few more deep breaths and once again drew strength from his warmth and uttered, “I’m pregnant”.

Angelus was in a daze, a part of him shook his head trying to make sure he heard her right.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded.

“As in we’re having a baby, pregnant?”

She said yes.

Angelus broke into a smile and crushed her form to his, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around.

“Oh my god, we’re having a baby!”

He put her down and cupped her face, kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, not leaving any part off her features untouched. Buffy felt like she was the most horrible person on this earth. This was happy news and yet, there was confusion in her head and heaviness in her heart. Amidst his giddiness, he saw her turmoil and immediately halted his celebratory self.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. How could she tell him the truth of what she was feeling inside? Looking at how happy he was, how could she?

“What is it?” he asked again.

Again she shook her head but Angelus cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. They always said more to him than her words ever could.

“You’re not happy”, he said as a statement.

“Angel, I…”

“Do you not want this baby?” hearing it from his mouth shook her and at that moment, she was certain that she was the most terrible person on this earth.

“You’re afraid”, he continued, reading all her emotions through the hazel-green eyes.

She turned away from his grasp and stood, wanting him to stop analyzing her.

“Angel, I don’t deserve…. I…I can’t have this baby… You don’t understand”.

“The make me understand. How can you not want this life we’ve created? The proof of…please, make me understand”, he placed his palm on her stomach.

She looked down at the large, masculine hand almost wholly covering her stomach tenderly. Even after knowing what a horrible woman she was, how could he still give her tenderness? How can he still look at her lovingly. She was certain even more than before that she doesn’t deserve him nor the role this new life inside her allowed her to have.

“I don’t love anything, Angel. Love means nothing to me. It’s just sex”, she remembered saying something similar to the men who wanted more out of their convenient rendezvous but this time, tears and heartbreak accompanied her words.

“You’re still lying”, Angelus easily seeing through her. 

“I’m not…I can’t have this baby, Angel…I just can’t. I can’t love anything…please”.

“You know that’s not true. You said you couldn’t commit..that you're not 'relationship-girl' and you don’t do relationships but here we are, six months later in a committed relationship. You don’t know what it’s like to be a girlfriend and I’m here to tell you that you are the best…you make me so happy in the past six months than I ever been in a long time. You tell me you don’t love anything and when I look in your eyes, that’s all I see. You keep this wall up so people don’t see but you have such a big heart, such a huge capacity to love. Our child will be so loved and..”

“No!…believe me, I can’t love. I tried Angel. I tried so hard but I just can’t…I can’t”, she broke down to her knees, sobbing.

“I want so much to want this baby but I don’t….I don’t”, she poured, tears rolling uncontrollably.

Angelus was grief stricken by her reaction that he froze on the spot, uncertain how to react. A part of him wanted to cradle and soothe her but the other part was terribly hurt by her confession, unable to ignore the sincerity of her words.

+++

After the emotional confession, along with the changing hormones of her body due to the pregnancy, Buffy was drained and exhausted. Wordlessly, Angelus carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. She was fast asleep mere moments later.

That was close to two hours ago and at this moment, Angelus was lying on his side beside her, staring at her slumbered form for the past half an hour. Throughout the time she was asleep, Angelus had time to think. He was over the moon of the news but seeing her reaction tore him apart.

A part of him still doesn’t believe her words and yet, seeing her breakdown unnerved him. He knew she was uncertain, undoubtedly afraid…there was definite hesitance but why would she decipher that to not being able to have the baby? The words she uttered was full of anguish that if one does not know her the way Angelus did would believe every word she said.

He has seen her compassion when she speaks of her friends that she has held dear for many years, he has felt the depth of her emotions when she talks about her late parents, he had experienced the warmth of her heart whenever she kissed him, whenever she held him close or whenever he was cradling her in his arms. When he was so deep inside her, feeling heavenly bliss approaching, with her eyes looking deep into his, her beautiful soul within his grasp, he knew no other women could give him that. How can she think she doesn’t deserve this gift they created? Was she glutton for punishment?

He cupped her face, caressing her cheek tenderly. As always, his heart was filled with warmth and love just looking at her. He wished to understand her reasoning behind it all. He guessed it had to do with her past, which he had absolutely no interest in knowing but seeing her like this, perhaps he needed to.

At his touch, she stirred and moments later, his chocolate orbs were locked onto her hazel-green ones. She hated how he still could stare at her with the same warmth and love despite breaking his heart about her declaration of not deserving the babe currently insider her. She hated herself more for wanting and craving his comfort, knowing that she did not deserve an ounce of it.

Before she could turn away, Angelus held her face firmly not allowing her to move. 

“I don’t know why you think you don’t deserve this”, placing a palm on her stomach.

“You keep saying that you can’t love…that I can’t understand. I’m right here. Make me understand. Please…I deserve to know”, Angelus pleaded.

He was right. The baby was his as much as it was hers. Hers…this was her baby; a momentarily thought fleeted in her. She shook it off and sat up slowly. He followed suit. Thus began the tale of a once innocent girl who was brought up with love and wisdom but it was stolen from her at the tender age of 6.

Thereafter, she was raised by her wealthy uncle who despite loving her dearly ended marrying a shrewd woman who competed for her uncle’s affections. When they had a daughter of their own, she ensured that his young niece knew her place, that she was not given the same comfort nor opportunities of her daughter.

Caught between his responsibilities of a husband and father and love for his one and only niece, he tried his best to provide and fulfil his roles fairly despite the challenges. Ultimately, due to circumstances beyond his control, he would unintentionally upset and disappoint her. As she grew into adolescence, she would reply the disappointments with rebellion and was deemed to be a difficult teen, drawing her uncle up the wall.

By the time she graduated high school, fed-up with her antics, her uncle was slightly relieved that she had chose to move away, to matriculate in a college in California, away from the comfort of a place she called home. On and off, her uncle would reach out to her, genuinely concerned for her welfare and she would half-heartedly answer his cumbersome phonecalls. After graduation, when she was offered a job at Wolfram & Hart at 22 years old, delightful of having financial indepence, she had no interest in depending on her uncle anymore and feels unobligated to answer his calls. 

The sunny state of California was where she was introduced to the heights of sexual pleasure, the divinity of reaching pure bliss the French nicknamed ‘little death’. Taught by a master teacher, she savoured the new found knowledge and not long after, earned the title of an aficionado herself, deemed to surpass her master.

Drowning in her sexual tryst, she relished all the pleasure copulation could bring her. Strings of lovers vie for her attention, eager to please her and she was more than happy to entertain them, feeding their ego and giving their manly confidence a boost when really, she was merely fulfilling her own need. Emotions had no meaning. Love was for immature children. For a long time, it worked for her. She used men, squeezed them for all they were worth and when she was bored with them or when the men started begging for her affection, she discarded them aside without remorse, merely moving on to the next conquest.

“I am not this good person you think I am. I don’t love anything or anyone and this…this…I won’t be able to love…I can’t have this baby, Angel. I just can’t”, she concluded.

Angelus’ mind was racing as he listened to her story. He went through a range of emotions from sadness, anger, pity, and utter disbelief as she recounted her past. It was a lot for him to absorb. He needed to think but he couldn’t do that with her there so he left, telling her to give him time and space.

She conceded; what more can she do? But the thought that this could possibly end of perhaps the only true relationship she ever had was heartbreaking and for the first time, she shed tears for a lover.

+++

It had been twelve days, almost two weeks she hasn’t seen or heard from Angelus. It was the longest time they’ve been apart and as much as she tries to hide it, she was miserable and people around her were starting to notice.

Her colleagues were seeing a different Buffy coming to work. She was actually good at hiding it and proved by still exuding confidence, still ensure she was impeccably dressed but her mind; her concentration always seems to be somewhere else. It was obvious during their interactions.

She turned away from her friends and their efforts to reach out to her were fruitless. Her own well-being was forgotten and sustenance was often ignored but carrying another life had grievous consequences and it was during a meeting when a dizzy spell came over her.

Ignoring the constant pounding, she shook her head in hopes that it will go away only it didn’t and the next thing she knew, it was black. When she came to, there was a constant beeping ringing in her ears.

“Miss Summers?” an unfamiliar voice called.

Buffy opened her eyes but everything hurts. Her head was heavy and the overwhelming pain tried to lure her back into the subconscious.

“Miss Summers, can you hear me?” the voice called out again.

She groaned and tried to lift her head but the world was spinning. The pain was unbearable. She knew she was succumbing to the pain and she was journeying back into darkness but before that, she called out a name. A name that always gives her comfort, a name she misses, a name she needed more than ever.

“Angel…” she whimpered before allowing darkness to take her.

The doctor frowned catching on the word but overcome with concern of the well-being of his patient, he quickly directed to his attention to her vitals and called for his nurses to retrieve the necessary dosage of medication to ensure that his patient was okay.

+++

The sand underneath her feet was heavenly as she leaned her head back and breathing deep, loving the smell of the sun and sea breeze. Sounds of waves crashing against the shore were like music to her ears. It was serene and she was reminded of happier times with her parents, playing tag with her father while her mother sat not far away, taking food out of the picnic basket to prepare for lunch.

Her sentimental mind was pulled out by a welcomed distraction. A pair of arms wrapped her waist, pulling her back against a broad chest. Lips found her neck and she smiled at the ministration as she cupped his nape and turned to give him a soft peck on her lips.

“What are you doing out here? It’s almost lunch.”

“It’s just so beautiful out here, don’t you think?”

“Mmmhmmm”, he agreed nuzzling her neck.

“Can we just stay here and not go back?”

“We can stay here for as long as you want”.

“How’s forever? Does forever work for you?”

“With you, forever doesn’t seem like long enough”.

She laughed calling him corny but he didn’t care. He was just a man deeply in love with the woman in his arms. He turned her and kissed her with vigour feeling like he was the luckiest man on earth.

“But you still married me so you’re stuck with this corny man for the rest of your life”, he teased her when they broke away.

“Well, he didn’t leave me with much of a choice. He kept following me around like a love-sick puppy”.

“And I’ll keep following you till the end of this earth”.

“Again with the corniness. Baby, you don’t need to keep sweet talking me. I’m married to you already”.

He cupped her cheek, nuzzling her nose.

“Five years…”

“…and counting”, she smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you”, he told her.

“I love you”, she found herself replying easily, the warmth bubbling inside,making her giddy.

“Mommy!!!....Daddy!!!”

A little voice called breaking the couple’s attention. They turned to see a girl with eyes of hazel-green and hair of wavy chocolate sprinting towards them as fast as her little legs could take her. She spread her arms to welcome her young daughter’s arrival and the child jumped into her arms wrapping her small arms around her mother’s waist.

She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed the brown locks her child inherited from her husband. The husband in question simply grinned at the sight which was pure perfection in his eyes.

“I’m hungry”, her daughter chimed.

“Me too. So Daddy, what’s for lunch?”

“Anything my girls want”.

The mother and child looked at each other mischievously, trying to scheme the willing man. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was whipped. He would give the whole world to the two most important women in his life.

“Mac and cheese!” the little girl chimed.

“Steaks!” her mom requests.

“Chicken fingers!” the little girl added.

The young family laughed as the husband replied, “If that’s what my babies want then that’s what they’ll get”.

“Yeayyy!!” his daughter exclaimed in excitement.

He scooped his daughter from his wife and together, they made their way into their beach front home where he would start cooking and they would sit and watch him while chattering away.

She hears a beeping sound and stopped. She looked around trying to locate the incessant sound but found nothing. She turned back and saw her family some distance away, not noticing her halt with the father and daughter animatedly engrossed in a conversation. Ignoring it, she jogged towards her family wanting to join them but she hears a voice whispering her name and the voice got louder and louder and the next thing she knew, the beach, the skies, the sea, even her family was becoming a blur like a mirage in a scorching desert.

“No”, she called out.

And then it all disappeared.

+++

“She’s back”, she hears a voice.

Buffy opened her eyes but immediately closed it, the blinding light hurting her. The sanitised, clean air gave her a headache making her want to vomit.

“Hey there, sweetums. Can you hear me?”

‘Turn the light off’, she thought she said but no one reacted.

“I need you to keep your eyes open, pudding”, he said again.

‘It hurts’ she thought.

“I know it hurts sugar, but try and open your pretty eyes”.

‘No, let me sleep’.

“Only for a moment, dumpling”.

‘Ugh, fine’.

Once again, she pried her eyes open, the pain still unbearable but her vision was returning. She sees a man smiling down on you.

“There you are, sweetheart. Just look at me for a second okay?...that’s good…just keep looking at me….good…good” he kept talking to her.

‘Can you go away already?’

“Do you know where you are?”

Buffy didn’t answer, wanting to go back to sleep.

“Stay with me, stay with me…just a few more minutes then you can go back to sleep ok. Just a few more moments okay, sugar plum”.

“That’s good”, he complimented her as she forced her eyes to focus on him.

“I’m Dr. Lorne and you’re at Cedars Sinai”.

“Why?” she rasped, finding her voice.

“Well, you fainted in the office yesterday.”

“Fainted?”

“Yes, what do you last remember?”

“Um…”she frowned trying to recall”.

“Meeting…I was a little dizzy. I must have fainted after…I don’t really remember”.

“Someone hasn’t been taking care of herself. Your vitals were extremely low and your stomach was practically empty. When was the last time you ate?”

“I…don’t know”.

“Well, sweetheart you need to be more careful especially with the growing life inside of you”.

Buffy’s eyes widened, suddenly remembering. ‘The baby!’ her mind exclaimed and her hand held her stomach.

“Is the baby…”

“Your baby’s fine but you need to start taking better care of yourself. You’re underweight and malnourished. If you continue on this path, you and your baby will be in danger”.

Her mind reeled back to the young girl in her dreams, with hair spun of dark auburn and eyes of precious emerald. She was split in two. On one hand, she was sure a baby wasn’t in the books for her but on the other, the happiness she felt being a mother wasn’t unlike any other. It was just a dream but the warmth and joy she felt was surreal, it was almost tangible.

What is the meaning of this? She can’t love, she doesn’t deserve this babe inside of her and yet, the worry and fear she feels that the small life was endangered couldn’t be denied.

+++

Angelus was unhappy. It had been 14 days, 13 hours and 49 minutes since he last saw Buffy. With each passing second, he felt like throwing all his doubts and hesitation into the wind and run to her to say how much he missed her. That whatever confusion, fear and uncertainty that’s coming they’ll face it together.

Things started to make sense to him. Her behaviour, her reluctance to open up to people, the walls she kept up, how she refrain from having any forms of attachment, it all began to make sense. The past she recounted to him was a lot to take in but as time passed and the dust had settled, he realized that it didn’t change the way he felt nor does it matter to him who she was in the past. He saw little semblance of that promiscuous girl to the woman he knew and grew to love.

This woman he fell for was still guarded and it took a while for her to open up to him but as she was unraveling, he saw her heart and all he wanted was to keep it safe and made sure no harm would come to her. Now knowing her past, he understood why she kept saying she didn’t deserve the baby. Why she can’t love or believe she wasn’t a good person. It convinced him of his initial assessment of her words about the baby. It wasn’t sincere but was spouted out of fear and her belief of her self-worth. It was the cause of those unwelcoming thoughts.

He rubbed his temples, frustrated at the predicament he was in. How was he to convince her that she was every bit deserving of love and this beautiful gift they created if she’s already believed that she was unworthy?

His office phone rang, snapping him out of his dilemma. Pressing the button, Robert’s voice came through the intercom. “Sir, Bryan Compton and his team is here”.

Angelus frowned and looked at his computer’s calendar that holds all his appointments. There was no meeting scheduled with him.

“We don’t have an appointment today.”

“I know, sir but he says that there are some preposition of the new business deal he would like to discuss”.

Angelus rubbed his face. He wasn’t in the greatest of moods…hasn’t been since his separation from Buffy and he really didn’t feel he had it in him to act all corporate and professional. But he knew the value of this partnership and if he were to expand his business, it’d be wise not to make things difficult. He didn’t have anything on at the moment and his next meeting is not until after lunch. He was about to ask Robert to prepare the meeting room before a thought occurred to him. He pressed the button again.

“His whole team…even legal?” he asked firmly to mask the wariness of coming face to face with the woman he has thoroughly missed.

“Yes, sir. His entire team is with him”.

Bracing himself, he took a deep breath to prepare his heart for the potentially personal implication while conducting this professional setting. Not faltering his stable voice, he said, “Prepare meeting room 2. I will be there shortly.”

“Yes, sir”.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy was dreaming again. Once more, her family wasn’t too far but they weren’t near either. She desperately reached her hand out, stretching to grasp her husband’s shoulder.

“Angel!” she bolted awake.

“Buffy”, she hears a voice before said voice called for a nurse to page a doctor. She turned to acknowledge her visitor, who turned out to be Jessica, the head of Human Resources at Wolfram & Hart.

“I’m fine, Jess”, Buffy assured her visitor. The two had developed a sort of camaraderie over the years of being colleagues.

“You don’t look fine”.

“I just had a dream, that’s all”.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Jessica took a seat next near the bed and looked at Buffy with genuine concern.

“How are you really feeling?”

“Honestly, like crap”.

“The doctor came by earlier to check on you and took some tests. He says you were recovering”.

“Oh”, Buffy said. She was slightly relieved but wonders what it means for the life growing inside of her.

“When did you reach?” she asked Jessica.

“About a half hour ago. I’ve been here twice before but you were always asleep”.

“Sorry”.

“Don’t be. You need the rest from what I gathered”.

“Thank you for coming”.

“There’s nothing to thank for. You got everyone worried suddenly fainting in the middle of a meeting. Manners just want to make sure that you’re okay”.

“Oh god, Manners. I was supposed to meet with him and the legal team from…”

“Relax Buffy. Manners has said to give you all the time you need to recover. The old man isn’t as bad as people make him out to be. He actually cares about the welfare of his staff.”

“He’s quite a sweetheart when he’s not all Mr. Bossman”.

Jessica smiled in agreement. She held Buffy’s hand and asked her the one question she’s been coming back here for. Apart from genuinely being concerned for her colleague, she also had a professional obligation to fulfil.

“Buffy, it’s company policy to notify next of kin of emergencies such as incidents like this. When we check your records, your Uncle listed as emergency contact is unreachable in London. Do you have anyone else you’d like us to notify? A relative residing in the US perhaps?”.

“I don’t have any relatives here”.

“What about the father of your baby?”

Buffy’s eyes widened at her, uncertain how to answer. How she thought that only she and her doctor were the only ones aware of her pregnancy was ridiculous. Her law firm must have been notified of her condition at some point.

“Is his name Angel?” Jessica asked before she could answer.

“What?” Buffy asked, startled. How could she have known? She was certain no one at Wolfram & Hart knew she was attached.

“The nurses say that you kept calling out Angel in your sleep. They thought you were seeing angels in your sleep but after the third time, they think it was a name. Is he the father?”

She looked down and morosely answered, “He’s not…um, he isn’t in the picture at the moment”.

She felt vulnerable and she hated feeling this exposed, hated the eyes of pity Jessica was casting on her even more. Her instincts kicked in and she looked up assuredly telling Jessica that she’s fine. She was better now and she’ll be back to work in no time.

“Buffy, take some time to rest. You’ve been slogging at work for the past four years with hardly taking time off and now, with the baby, it’d be a good idea to…”

“I have caseloads up to my eyeballs. I don’t have..”

“We can reassign your cases to the other lawyers until you’ve fully recovered. Manners orders are for you to fully heal, no matter how long that will take”.

Buffy sighed dejectedly.

+++

The preposition laid out before Angelus was a risky one but could potentially double his returns from the initially agreed upon deal. Still, the businessman in him knew this was a risk that needed to be calculated and carefully pondered over and he relayed so to Bryan Compton.

Bryan nodded, understanding Angelus and stood up to offer a handshake. Upon the firm gesture, Angelus asked the one question plaguing his mind since the meeting started. He was distracted for the most part of the meeting but his sharp mind was focused enough to comprehend what was happening and the offer being made to him despite wondering why the petite blonde he was smitten with wasn’t present in this meeting.

“So, I noticed Ms. Summers isn’t here with us today”, his voice spoke despite his head telling it to stay quiet. There were other ways he could find out why she wasn’t here but logic was nowhere near him when it came to her.

‘Did something happen to her?...the baby?’, his mind raced.

Bryan frowned a little, wondering why Angelus was concerned over the absence of Buffy. He couldn’t say he was surprised though. The woman was beautiful and Angelus wasn’t the first man who seemed to be taken by her gorgeous beauty.

“She isn’t well…on hospitalization leave as we speak”, he replied.

Angelus' heart raced, alarmed with worry but he tried his best to keep his face straight.

“That’s unfortunate”, he managed to answer, keeping his voice as even as he could.

“Yes, it is. We are all hoping she will make a full recovery soon.”

Angelus simply nodded, smiling wistfully at Bryan though his mind and heart was in chaos.

“I’m sorry but I really must get going. I look forward to hearing from you”, Bryan said before shaking Angelus’ hand one last time and leaving the room.

“Look at their proposal and analyze their offer. Let’s meet tomorrow at 11 to discuss”, Angelus said to his team.

After a collective ‘yes, sir’s, they vacated the room, leaving Angelus and his anxious emotions. He reached for his phone and called the number he memorised by heart but unfortunately, the phone was going straight to voicemail. This isn’t good.

Who else could he call? He knew her friends were Faith and Willow but had no means to get in touch with them. He paced the room, feeling helpless before a knock came on the door and in came Robert. Like an answer to his unsaid prayer, he was shown a possible solution.

“Mr. Callahan, there is a…”

“I need you to find out which hospital Buffy Summers is at”, Angelus said, cutting Robert off.

“I’m sorry?” Robert answered, uncertain he heard his boss correctly.

“Did I stutter? I need to know where Buffy Summers is. Now!”

“Yes, sir”, and Robert scurried off, understanding the severity of Angelus’ voice.

+++

“When can I leave?” Buffy asked Dr. Lorne.

“Just a few more days, pumpkin. I just need to make sure that you are stabilized before discharging you”.

“I’ve been here like forever and have been taking the meds that you guys keep shoving me every few hours and eating the crappy food you are serving each time. I know I’m feeling better and pretty sure you can see that I feel better so let’s not waste each other’s time and just discharge me”, she answered crankily.

The doctor wasn’t fazed. He has faced the worst temperament of his patients over his 15 year career and if he was so easily intimidated, well, he was clearly in the wrong line of work.

“Just a few more days, sugar bun, I promise you”.

Buffy huffed and leaned back in her bed, unhappy that she wasn’t going home soon.

“Look, I know you’re upset but we just want to make sure that you’re in the pink of health before we release you. Do you have someone you can call or someone to care for you if I discharge you?”

“Yes”, she answered a bit too quickly, making the good doctor raise his brows.

“I mean..um, I have friends that I could call”, she answers carefully. Although in reality, she won’t actually call any of her friends but the doctor didn’t need to know that.

The doctor was not convinced but knew that calling the stubborn woman’s fib was not the way to get her to co-operate so he offered her a deal.

“Show me good progress and continue taking your meds and eating the crappy food for three more days and I’ll look into the possibility of discharging you”.

Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing that this only means it’ll be some time before she’ll get discharged.

“Cupcake, you have another life growing inside you. I need you to understand the importance of your health not just for your sake but for your baby”, he said before leaving her room.

Buffy sighed unhappily but knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

+++

A tingle…that absent tingle was manifesting within her, pulling her from slumber. She felt his eyes watching her and a part of her wanted to stay still, lest he disappeared like he did in her dreams but as always, she was helpless against him and like she had no control, her eyes opened, thirsting to see the man who had turned her world upside down since they met.

It didn’t take Robert very long to find out where Buffy was but it was the longest 27 minutes of Angelus’ life. When Robert walked in telling him of her exact location, Angelus was already running to the elevator as his assistant tailed him to ensure he heard her bed and ward number. After a few moments of pressing the button hastily, he decided to race down the stairs, impatient with the speed of the contraption that was supposedly high-tech and famed for its ‘speed’. He wanted to get to his car at lightning speed and was convinced his feet were doing a far better job than some machine.

Ignoring all legal speed limits and the possibility of getting himself in a possible collision, he drove like he never had before. When he reached his destination, he bulldozed straight to the ward and room he remembers Robert telling him. He was slightly relieved to see her with his own eyes but looking at the woman he missed dearly laying frailly in bed, tore his heart. With keen eyes, he noticed she had lost weight, her face slightly sunken and pale. His feet brought him closer and he gently laid his hand on her stomach, noting that although it wasn’t visible, he could feel the slight bump as his hand gently caressed the swelling babe inside her.

For the next hour, he diligently sat by her side, his eyes glued to her sleeping form. When the nurse came in between to check on her, he introduced himself and requested to speak with the doctor. They paged the good doctor and in fifteen minutes, Angelus was seated opposite Dr Lorne, who informed him the reason she was hospitalized.

He listened intently, furious at her for not taking care of herself. Once he was assured that Buffy and the baby were out of danger, despite the weak outlook of his lover, he was relieved beyond words. The doctor continued to tell him that although she has shown progress and was slowly but surely returning back to health, he was not comfortable discharging her as she had no relatives or known friends to care for her. Angelus informed Dr. Lorne that he will take full responsibility of her well-being when she is discharged and promised that he will personally ensure she diligently takes her meals and medication. The doctor requests that he would like to observe her for a few more days before releasing her in Angelus’ good hands.

After speaking to the doctor, Angelus parked himself back by her side and waited patiently for her to wake, his eyes never leaving her. It was his intent gaze that made her tingle, her body recognizing the presence of its missing mate, calling out to her, pulling her away from sleep.

When her eyes fluttered open, it immediately sought chocolate ones and as always, she couldn’t pull away. Angelus’ hand cupped her cheek, caressing the skin he yearned for and she greedily leaned into his hand, missing the warmth and comfort that always accompanied his touch.

Without thinking, he leaned down, wrapping an arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck, hungry for her scent, her warmth…just her in general. Buffy wrapped her hands around his back, relishing the familiar strong form of his body. God, she missed him something strong and the realization hit her like she’s never been hit before. She needed him. Whether she wanted to or not, whether she would admit it or not, the truth was clear as day.

She tightened her hold on him and her tears accompanied the silent admission of his significance to her. Whatever her reservations were, her persistence to these emotions she tried to avoid, not wanting to accept or understand the feelings she had towards him, she would ignore it all. Her undeserving, loveless self can tell itself to take a hike because the woman now embracing him just wanted to bask in his warmth, his kisses…his love.

Her mind reeled back to her dreams of the beach and that small brown-haired girl that looked so much like the man in her arms now and, more than ever, she realized how badly she wanted that.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered to him.

“I’m so, so sorry Angel”, she pressed.

Angelus frowned and gently removed himself so he could look at her.

“For what?” he asked softly.

“Everything…I just…”

“Shhhh….don’t worry about it. You’re all right…that’s all that matters. You’re all right…and we’re together”, he said before wrapping her in his arms again, resting his lips on the crown of her head and placing his palm on her stomach.

++++

“The doctor said he’d like for you to stay here for a few more days”, Angelus said once again seated next to her bed.

“Yeah, he told me”, she pouted.

Angelus smiled a little at her pout, wanting to kiss those enticing lips.

“It’s just a few more days and you’ll be back home”, he consoled, caressing the back of her hand.

Buffy smiled wistfully, looking at Angelus thoughtfully. Their gazes were meaningful and deep but neither had words to say. Her hands moved to cup his face, caressing his masculine features. He closed his eyes, relishing her gentle touches. He leaned his forehead against hers, wanting to be close to her.

“I don’t want to lose you. I know how you feel about the baby but…” his speech was stopped by the abrupt kiss she gave him.

She kissed him tenderly at first but the longing and pain of separation allowed emotions to get the best of her and she deepened the kiss. Angelus matched her emotions, pulling her closer, missing the taste of her lips that reminds him of sunshine and strawberries. Perhaps it was the overwhelming relief of finally having her in his arms again and letting go of all the yearning that was tremendous at times, it was as tangible as the air he breathes.

Angelus flexed his hand on her back, crushing her small form to his. How easily he could feel her bones underneath the hospital garb- testament of her malnourished body- did not go unnoticed by him. He wanted to never let her go again.

He broke the kiss but didn’t stray away and began kissing her neck, his lips finding its home on that particular spot on her neck. Buffy grasped the back of his neck and in that moment, realizing that she missed him more than she thought.

“God, I missed you so much”, he whispered against her neck.

“Angel…” she said and Angelus released her knowing this requires his full attention.

“About the baby...”

“Buffy..”

She held her hand up and asked that he hear her out, wanting him to listen before nerves got the best of her. Angelus heeded and held her hand, encouraging her to continue.

“For the longest time, I saw feelings as a weakness and I made sure I don’t get attached to anything and it worked for me. No commitments, no strings…It was an easy way to live. Then, you came along and right from the start, you wrecked my sense of control and for some time, I hated it…”

She pulled her hand away from his grasp, not wanting to get distracted by his gentle caresses.

“It was unnerving and I didn’t understand it…and honestly, a part of me didn’t want it. It was confusing and I did everything. I tried to pull away, I ensured that I didn’t get attached, I kept telling myself you were just another lover, another notch on my bedpost”.

Angelus found her confession a little hard to listen to but he patiently waited for her to finish.

“But as time passed, no matter how much I tried not to get too close, how much walls I put up, it doesn’t matter because the way you make me feel, this longing I feel when we’re apart, I’ve never felt anything like it before…I couldn’t get enough of you.”

Buffy took a necessary breath, honesty draining the energy out of her.

“When I found out about the baby, after all the things I’ve done, how could I think I deserve this? I still don’t believe I do but, when the doctor said the baby was in danger, this horrible feeling came over me and I…for the first time, I was afraid. I was trying sooo hard to convince myself that this was not something that happens to someone like me and was certain this baby isn’t what I wanted but the fear I could actually lose it…hurts”, her voice broke.

Angelus looked at the tears rolling down and he immediately wiped it away.

“I still don’t think I deserve this….gift”, finally acknowledging what the baby means to her.

“But, I don’t want to lose it….I can’t”, she whispered sadly, her hand clutching her stomach.

Angelus immediately pulled her into his arms, assuring her, “You won’t. We won’t lose the baby.”

“But I almost did…Angel, the baby could have…”

“Shhhh…I won’t let anything happen to you or our baby. I promise you. Nothing will happen to our baby.”

Angelus gently rocked her against him as she sobbed uncontrollably, the impact that she was very close to losing their baby shook her core. Angelus was mostly relieved, glad that his suspicions of her true emotions about the baby turned out to be true. Buffy was finally acknowledging it out loud and although it was a long way to go before she was able to grasp her emotions and whatever was happening, he thought they were heading to a pretty good start.

+++

Three days later

Angelus walked briskly to Buffy’s hospital suite, excited that she was finally allowed to go home. He was about a few hours early but he had planned to help her pack and settle the paperwork. The past three days was a time of reconciliation between the two lovers.

There were still so many things that were left unsaid and issues they still had to face but they agreed to go on this parenting journey together. Buffy didn’t want a label or name to whatever their relationship was but knew that she wanted Angelus in her life. Whether they would work together or not, she didn't know. All she knew was, at this moment, she wished to resume and get them back on track, deciding to simply allow nature to take its course.

Angelus was elated knowing that her decision to keep the baby and her honesty about wanting him in her life was huge. He told himself that time would naturally make everything fall into place. In his eyes, having a child with the woman he loves and building a life with her is as close to perfect happiness for him.

Creating a family of his own wasn’t something he even thought about, thinking that the yearning to procreate would come slightly later in his life but when Buffy told him of the pregnancy, the mere idea of having a family with her, whether he was ready or not, sounded wonderful.

He entered the room and saw Buffy pacing, clearly restless wanting to leave the hospital.

“Should you be up and about?” he asked leaning against the door.

She turned and felt the tension within her body lightened at the sight of him. Her eyes brightened and she found herself smiling at him. Angelus strutted towards her and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, wrapping her tightly in his arms. When they broke the kiss, Angelus didn’t let her go, resting his lips on the bridge of her nose.

“Hi”, he whispered.

Buffy smiled, leaning into him, replying with a hi of her own. They stayed glued together for some moments enjoying the feel of each other.

“How did you sleep?”

“Horribly.”

“Poor baby”, he caressed her back.

Buffy looked up to him and whispered, “I…I missed you”, her voice quivered at the admission, unused to being so honest with her emotions.

Angelus smiled at her confession, knowing how hard it was for her, feeling his heart warmed, doubling in size, falling even more in love with the woman. 

“I can’t wait to go home”.

“Let’s see if I can talk to the doctor to give you an early release”.

“Please”, she said eagerly.

“Be right back”, he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead before searching for the doctor.

+++

After much convincing and promising that he will ensure that she has adequate rest and takes her meals timely, the doctor signed her discharge papers and she was waiting at the pharmacy for Angelus to pick up her prescription.

In twenty minutes, she was walking slowly down the hallway with Angelus wrapping his hand around her waist, guiding her to the apartment. Opening her door using his copy of the key, he escorted her to the couch before going into the bedroom to unload the duffle bag holding her things, placing the items back in its place before joining her on the couch.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?” he bellowed from the bedroom.

“No, I’m still full from the mush I had earlier”.

“Well, lunch is about two hours. How about I whip us something?” he said walking out to join her on the couch.

“You really don’t have to do that. I’m sure you have work to do. I’ll be fine”.

“Work can wait. How does steak and spaghetti sound?”

“I’m really okay to have takeout. You don’t have to stay”.

“Well, tough. I’m not going anywhere”.

“Angel…”

“Buffy, I’m staying”, his face full of resolve.

Knowing there was no way she could convince him otherwise, she relented and said, “Steak and spaghetti sounds wonderful”.

“Great! Why don’t you just relax and I’ll get lunch started”.

“Thank you”, she said gratefully before moving into the bedroom with the intention to have a nice, long shower to rid the horrible hospital smell off her.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two hours later, the smell of the tantalizing food brought her out of the bedroom. Her stomach rumbled making her realise that she was hungrier than she thought she was.

“Smells amazing”, she said as she stood next to him looking at the steaks sizzling on the pan. Angelus was stirring the pasta sauce on the stove next to it.

He looked at her and smiled, his eyes twinkling seeing her in his white shirt and a pair of denim shorts. God, even then she looks beautiful.

“Fifteen more minutes and I’m done”.

Buffy nodded.

For the next few minutes, they stood in comfortable silence. Buffy busied herself by taking out plates and cutleries and setting them on the counter top. She then leaned against the counter behind Angelus and watched him work.

He had traded his black slacks and shirt to a wifebeater and casual pants that he had kept at her place. Buffy was a little mesmerized with the way his body moved in concentration, his muscles rippling in all the right places. Unable to resist, she moved behind him and hugged him around the waist, resting her cheek on his arm. One of Angelus’ hands covered hers and kissed her crown, loving the closeness of their bodies.

She stayed there as Angelus put the finishing touches of the sauce by adding in the herbs and seasoning. He flipped the steak one more time and turned off the fire before stirring the sauce and doing the same to the stove.

Buffy moved away and handed him the plates which he duly placed the food on. She asked if he wanted some beer or wine to go with the meal as poured herself a glass of water but he refused opting for the same water instead.

Angelus carried both plates to the dining table, Buffy trailing behind him with their glasses of water.

“Bon appétit”, he said smiling at her before they began digging into their meal.

The painful chasm caused by their temporary separation was slowly disappearing as they silently continued their lunch.

+++

Four months later

Buffy opened the door to Angelus’ apartment carrying the files she was supposed to look over before bed that night. She placed her bag and files on the couch before plopping herself on the large couch.

She removed her heels, thankful to get the pretty but rather uncomfortable footwear off. Heels never bothered her, wearing them frequently due to her line of work but lately, she felt it was excruciating to stand in those heels, even for a few minutes.

She blamed it on her pregnancy. Her body was changing at a rather rapid state; apart from the obvious swelling of her stomach, she tires easily, her boobs were annoyingly sensitive, she was  
moody almost constantly and she felt like she had no control over her bladder, sometimes contemplating the ridiculous thought of just parking herself in the toilet permanently seeing how frequent she was visiting it.

Angelus was totally loving the changes of her body, finding that the added curves only enhanced her already mesmerizing beauty although he would never admit it out loud, not wanting to tempt her wrath after facing it a few times throughout the past few months. After the third outburst, he quickly learned what not to do to trigger her volatile mood.

Apart from finding her even more alluring and beautiful when pregnant (of course when he told her, she scoffed and said that he was ridiculous for thinking she was attractive when she felt like a bloated cow), he relished the impending fatherhood, constantly talking to her stomach, massaging her swelling feet, making her weird food like pickles smashed in between her s'mores sandwich, going shopping at 2 in the morning to entertain her food cravings because she just had to have a bag of Twisted Cheetos Puffs or Toblerone Bars.

His attraction for her heightened uncontrollably. The already strong desire he had flamed even more with the added weight of pregnancy filling her up in all the right places; her usually perky derriere was fleshier, adding roundness he would sometimes squeeze playfully getting a glare from her. And her breasts seem to have doubled in size making him shamelessly stare at them when he thought she wasn’t looking.

Oh how he wished to make love to her. They haven’t been intimate since their separation over four months ago. Initially, due to the reparation of their relationship, it didn’t feel right to just pick up where they left off intimately. Thereafter, her pregnancy making her tiresome and cranky, sex was far from her mind. For Angelus however, he withstood the temptation knowing that Buffy didn’t feel the same but as time passed, it was becoming unbearable. Seeing her walk around in just his shirt and shorts or a tank top and boxers (the pregnancy also constantly giving her hot flushes that she wears as little as possible in the comfort of home) was pure torture.

They had a few heated kisses here and there but with her constant changing mood and call of nature, it was usually cut short before they could hit second base. Buffy was of course oblivious to all this, too caught up with her ever irregular emotions and body transformation.

The thunder outside snapped her awake, not realizing she had fallen into a nap, seated on the couch. She sighed, rubbing her neck feeling the exhaustion of her day weighing down on her. She looked at the clock and realised that it was close to 8pm. Angelus should have been home by now but from the looks of it, she was still alone.

She reached for her phone to see if she had any missed calls from him but there was none so she pressed the speed dial and listened to the phone ring about a dozen times before hanging up. He usually texts or calls her if he was late. She tries texting him and was about to press send when the door opened and in walks Angelus clutching his side in pain.

“Why are you late? I tried calling you.” Buffy was immediately on her feet, worry overcoming her.

“Sorry”, he apologized, wincing as he removed his jacket.

Her eyes widened seeing his light blue shirt soiled with blood. 

“What happened?” she gasped.

“Nothing”, he said nonchalantly and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Buffy took over the task, frowning as she peeled the shirt, revealing a slash at his side where his rib cage was.

“This doesn’t look like nothing”, she rebuked, gently touching the injured skin.

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch”.

Buffy pulled him to the kitchen to wet a cloth and began wiping the blood off him.

“Tell me what happened”.

“It’s nothing”, he said again.

“Angel, you’re bleeding. People don’t just bleed from nothing and don’t…” she started nagging but Angelus was tuning out her words.

Seeing her upset with anger starting to flare in her eyes, Angelus found her so beautiful and a sheepish smile formed on his lips looking at her. Buffy stopped mid speech and glared at him.

“What are you smiling at?” she scolded.

Angelus wasn’t fazed and just widened his smile and pulled her close. Buffy squirmed, swatting his hand away telling him to let her go, not wanting him to aggravate the wound. Angelus only tightened his hold trapping her arms.

“Angel, you’re hurt…stop it!”

Angelus dipped his head and captured her lips in a crushing kiss. Buffy resisted for some moments before melting into his kisses, unable to resist him as usual. The hands that were pushing him away were now slowly wrapping around, caressing his muscled back.

He kissed her hungrily, the need for her pulling strongly within him that it was almost corporeal. Buffy was overwhelmed, feeling his desire for her surfacing and surprisingly, felt her own thirst for him manifesting. Sex wasn’t something she craved since she got pregnant, too caught up with the annoying changes that accompanied her pregnancy. For someone who was highly sexual, it suddenly occurred to her how odd it was that sex hadn’t crossed her mind the past few months.

She wasn’t oblivious though. She noticed the cold showers Angelus had whenever she was with him and a part of her felt bad ignoring his need for her but what could she do? She willed her libido to return several times but her pregnancy ruined everything. To Angelus’ credit, he didn’t push nor force anything on her and for that, she was grateful. But tonight, tonight something switched in her and her tumultuous emotions, her crankiness, even her loose bladder suddenly disappeared and all she felt was the warmth of the man now kissing her.

However, that wretched rational sense came to her and she broke away, knowing he was injured and in pain.

“You’re hurt. Why don’t you shower and we’ll treat your wound?” she said as calmly as she could.

Taking that as a sign that their passionate kisses are once more cut short, Angelus sighed in defeat and morosely walked to the bathroom. Buffy paced the room restlessly, trying hard to fight the temptation, looking down and her swollen feet and bulging stomach thinking how unattractive she must look to him. Her self-confidence waned a little but it lasted all but five seconds. She was a highly sexual being after all and is beginning to feel the effect of the past few months of celibacy, leaving her extremely thirsty. She looked at the closed door knowing the one who could quench the thirst was behind that.

+++

Angelus looked up when he heard the door of the bathroom closing, seeing Buffy standing there still dressed in her usual corporate wear sans her jacket which she must have removed before entering.

“Hey”, he said casually, oblivious to the intent of her sudden intrusion to his shower, assuming she needed to relieve her bladder.

He turned away from her, returning his focus back to shampooing his hair, ignorant of her real intent. Which was why when she wrapped her arms around his torso, he jumped a little. Her lips began peppering kisses the tattoo adorning his back.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she mumbled against his skin.

Her kisses grew more distinct, her tongue laving his skin as her dainty fingers journey south to the strength that was craving for her touch. She gripped him briefly before stroking the shaft, feeling the velvet warmth begin to stiffen to her ministration.

Angelus turned off the shower, the noisy water becoming an annoyance, wanting to hone all his senses to the sensation the petite blonde behind him was providing. ‘Please don’t let this be another cruel joke fate is playing’, Angelus silently prayed to whichever God that was listening, part of him expecting her ever changing mood or bladder to ruin the moment as they always do. After months of practically getting blue balls, he was desperate for release and if he was denied again, well…he didn’t know what he would do.

Inside, he kept chanting, ‘Please let this be real..Please let this be real..’ as he slowly turned to face her, his eyes widening seeing Buffy completely nude. He felt his strength surging at a rapid rate, his lips watering at the sight of her golden skin after being deprived from seeing this perfection for months. His hand trembled a little when he reached out to touch her, as if trying to convince himself that she was really there. Buffy noticed the tremble and moved closer, taking his outstretched hand, pulling it around her making it rest on her waist.

She cupped his face, her thumb caressing his lips and he quickly kissed the wandering digit. His heart was thumping in his ears, partly nervous but mostly excited of the possibility of being with her after so long. He leaned forward hesitantly, anticipating her to turn him away or for something to ruin this as they always did. When his lips were mere inches from hers, he closed his eyes and expressed a silent gratitude before closing in and moaned in satisfaction when their lips met.

His hand on her waist tightened and his other hand wrapped around her back pulling her close to him. She wasn’t as close as he wanted her to be, the bump making it difficult to crush her petite form to his completely but he wasn’t complaining. Feeling her nude body against his was in itself a gratifying sensation.

Buffy could feel his stiffening shaft against her stomach and god, she missed it. Her fingers immediately reached for it and resumed stroking him, squeezing and alternating the intensity, knowing what he liked and just how to make him crazy.

Angelus broke the kiss, gasping for air as her hand moved expertly, making him so hard that it began to hurt. He reached for her hand, pulling it to stop, silently telling her that he was not going to last if she continued. Her lips formed a devious smile and the next thing he knew, she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her mouth.

He leaned back to the wall, his hand grabbing onto the shower pipe and the bathroom walls, just to have something to hold to as he drowned in the lust she invoked within. He gasped for breath as the cavern of her warm mouth moved up and down his shaft tantalizingly. His eyes rolled back knowing that he was mere moments away from ecstasy but tried very hard to hold on. This was too fast but he was deprived of her for so long that one cannot blame him for not being unable to resist.

She looked up at him as she sucked, studying every twinge and every gasp of air he struggled to take. She released him with a pop but continued stroking him with her hand as slowly stood up, kissing his navel, slowly moving to his abs and chest, all the while not stopping the movement of her hand. 

She peppered kisses on his neck, biting and nipping his flesh. He held her wrist, silently telling her to stop not wanting to come in her hand like some hormonal teenager but she was having none of it, mauling his lips to distract him and she was victorious as his grip on her loosened, helpless to her kisses.

He leaned back to gasp for air, her ministration literally taking his breath away. He was quivering and she knew he was close and she stroked harder, increasing speed and moments later, his hips jerked as he spurted in her hand generously. She smiled, elated that she was still able to bring him to rapture despite being out of practice for the past few months.

When reality returned to Angelus, he looked down and saw her smiling up at him. He cupped her face and pulled her in a passionate kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth.

Buffy’s hunger was unbearable and she desperately wanted him inside. She jumped up in his arms and he easily caught her, grasping his strength in her hand and positioning it at her entrance but Angelus stopped her, pulling her hand away. 

‘What the hell is he doing? Does he not want me?’, self-doubt entering her mind. The thought was quickly quelled by his lips on hers, his kisses clearly expressing his hunger and attraction for her. Caught up with his lips on hers, she didn’t realise that he walked them back to the bedroom until she felt him sit down on the bed. Once more she positioned herself to allow him entry but he held her hips firmly. She frowned, confused by his actions. She could see and clearly feel his thirst for her so why was he denying themselves the pleasure they were mutually seeking.

“I want you”, she told him honestly. She wasn’t one to beg but at this moment, she shamelessly would, feeling her need for him powerfully.

“Trust me?” he replied.

His question snapped her out of her lust as she looked in his eyes, uncertain as to why he said it. Before she could ask, he captured her in a kiss once more, repeating his question against her lips. Still not understanding but seeing that he was waiting for an answer, she simply nodded.

He turned them around and laid her gently on the bed, parting her thighs to place himself in between her and made love to her well into the night. Their lovemaking was gentle and tender and she was presented with the sort of pleasure only he could give her.

+++

Three months later

Buffy’s libido not only returned but it seemed to have returned with a vengeance. She wanted  
Angelus all the time and even then, it seemed that her hunger couldn’t be quenched. They did it three, sometimes four times a day. When the weekend came around, it was a marathon only taking breaks in between to nourish themselves before raring to go again.

“Angel!” she screamed as orgasm swept through her, making her quiver and shake.

He flopped on the bed next to her, staring at the ceiling, hearing the beating of his heart thunder in his ears. He looked over to her and could clearly see was still trying to recover, her chest heaving to take deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” he asked with bated breath, he too desperately gasping for air.

Her body hummed, mildly registering his question.

“Yeah…just…need to catch my breath”.

He smiled and took her nipple in his mouth, making her gasp.

“Oh god stop…please, I can’t…” she lifted his head away from her breast, feeling her senses ultra sensitive at the moment.

“Did I finally wear you out?” he chuckled and Buffy only smiled in response. 

After sometime, Angelus turned to his side and gently caressed her bump, before leaning down and kissing it. Buffy threaded her fingers in his hair, smiling at his affection.

“So, I realized we’re only two months away and haven’t thought of names for the baby”, he said.

“Hmm…we’ll think about it tomorrow”, she said sleepily.

He looked up to see her eyes half-lidded, clearly seconds away from falling asleep. He smiled and laid on his back next to her. Seeing him close, she turned to her side and laid on his shoulder snuggling to him as his arms wrapped around her back. 

Gently stroking her back, he thought of how the past few months were. It was a hell of a roller coaster ride with her mood swings and unpredictable cravings but Angelus relished in the experience even when he gets screamed at for breathing “too hard” or reprimanded for using his aftershave that made her want to vomit. 

He enjoyed seeing her body change as their child grew within. He had always found her beautiful and unbelievably sexy but with child, she was exceptionally gorgeous and irresistible to him. Just looking at her doing the most mundane things like reading or washing the dishes flared the desire within him. 

He did a lot of reading on pregnancies and he knew that what Buffy was going through was normal including her returned libido. That was one of the hormonal change he was most thankful for. He looked down and saw that she was fast asleep and knew that her slumber tonight would be deep and last until morning. She hadn’t had a lot of that the past few months due to her increased sexual appetite on top of the frequent visits to the bathroom. He kissed her forehead and whispered his love for her before letting sleep take him too.

+++

Two months and almost two weeks later

Angelus was reading his book before frowning, suddenly realizing that Buffy was away from bed for almost 30 minutes now. All she told him was she’ll be back. When he saw her leave the bedroom, he thought she had a craving and was going down for a quick snack. Getting out of bed, he went downstairs to search for her.

“Buffy?” he called out coming down the stairs.

He walked to the kitchen to see her rummaging the fridge.

“Toblerones are on the third shelf, baby”, he told her, assuming she was looking for her precious chocolates. He was pretty sure he had them stocked up the day before.

“Not what I’m looking for”, she mumbled as she pushed aside fruits, cans of soft drinks and whatever that was in her way.

“I know you’re in here”, she said frustrated.

“What are you looking for?” he asked her softly, not wanting to aggravate her already foul mood.

She didn’t answer, focused on her task. Angelus patiently stood behind her with his arms crossed, curious about what she was really looking for.

“Aha!...I knew you were in here”, she said victoriously holding up a glass jar. 

She handed the jar over to Angelus and asked, “Can you open this for me please?” her voice full of saccharine sweetness; a stark difference from her tone two seconds ago. He frowned down at the jar.

“Jalapeno?” he questioned.

“Yes!” she said excitedly.

“Are you sure that it’s okay for you to have this?”

“Angel, we’ve been through this. Whatever craving I have is because the baby wants it and right now, she’s craving for some peppers. Just open it please”, she pleaded.

Angelus was unconvinced but for the sake of her happiness, he did as asked.

“Thank you” she said and grabbed the jar from him, devouring the contents deliciously.

She walked and sat at the stool near the island in the middle of the kitchen totally focused on the peppers that tasted like heaven in her mouth. Angelus took out a glass from the cabinet to pour her a glass of water and made himself a cup of hot chocolate, suddenly craving for it.

Twenty minutes later, she was biting the last piece of pepper and suddenly let out a dainty burp. Angelus crinkled his nose after getting a waft of the spicy scent.

“That was good”, she said contently and grabbed the water Angelus set on the island.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, the baby wanted it plus I hear that spicy food induces labour so fingers crossed”.

“Honey, the doctor said that it’s normal for some women to carry babies beyond nine months. She’ll come eventually”.

Buffy sighed, “I know. It’s just pregnancy is exhausting! I just want it over…done”.

“I’m sorry” he apologised, feeling responsible for putting her in this position.

Seeing his guilt, she felt bad and quickly got off the stool and placed herself in between his thighs, wrapping her hands around his waist.

“No, don’t apologize. Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own. I don’t know what I’m talking about. Remember that your girlfriend has been replaced by this crazy pod person for the past 9 something months.”

Angelus smiled at her attempt to alleviate his guilt and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“I kinda like this crazy pod person too”.

“You better not. I’m very much looking forward to having the normal Buffy back”.

“Normal Buffy…crazy Buffy…doesn’t matter to me. I love all Buffys”.

“Even cranky, unreasonable Buffy who gets angry at you just for breathing loudly next to her?”

“I love that Buffy the most”.

“You’re ridiculous”, she giggled.

He moved in to kiss her but her hands were on his chest, stopping him. Angelus frowned curiously, finding it odd. She never pulled away from his kisses.

“I just had peppers. My breath is all spicy and stinky”.

“I don’t care,” he said and immediately latched onto her lips.

Apart from the slight pickled and spicy scent he tastes on his tongue, her kiss was otherwise sweet and luscious as always. After some tongue tangling passionate mating of their lips, Angelus smirked, remembering something he read from the brochure and write-ups the doctor gave about extended pregnancies.

“You know, there’s also one other thing that also induces labour”, he whispered against her lips.

“What’s that?”

“Well…” he swept her off her feet carrying her in his arms.

“What are you doing?”

“What I’m about to do requires a bed and no clothes preferred”.

She caught on his meaning and cupped his nape.

“Really?” she asked.

“I’m not sure if it works…it’s just a theory.”

“Guess we’ll need to conduct the practical to be sure”.

“Guess so”, he teased before she pulled him in for a kiss as he moved toward the bedroom.

That night, after many satisfying romps and bodily exchange, Buffy fell asleep peacefully, hoping the babe within her would evacuate her womb very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later

Buffy tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. Angelus was next to her, trying to snooze, exhausted from work but unable to ignore her constant movement.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

Buffy took a deep breath and sat up, frustration clearly etched on her face.

“Ugh, no! I’m going crazy! I can’t sleep, I’m uncomfortable and I’m tired! We’ve tried everything and it doesn’t work! I just want her to get the hell out!” she said, desperately on the verge of tears.

“Hey, it’ll be okay”, he comforts her.

“It’s not! She was supposed to be born last week!”

Angelus was at a loss of how to make her feel better and simply stared at her. Buffy felt something switch and she suddenly craved for his warmth. Without warning, she kissed him harshly and pushed him to lay on his back and quickly straddled him.

She broke the kiss and started pulling the strings of his sweats hastily, wanting him inside her like now. Angelus, though initially confused by her sudden change of mood, quickly recovered and assisted her efforts, never denying his own constant hunger for her.

After pushing his pants down, she divested herself of his large shirt that served as her sleepwear sometimes and immediately placed her core over his still boxer-covered manhood, desperate for the hardening shaft.

Angelus wrapped her tightly to him and thumbed the hem of her panties, equally wanting her too. But suddenly, she pulled back from their kiss and exclaimed an “Oh”. That tone wasn’t born out of lust but of surprise.

“You okay?” he cupped her cheek. She hasn’t turned him down since they resumed their intimate relations months ago.

“What’s wr…” he wanted to ask but his words were cut short and both of them felt wetness spread over their joined cores but it wasn’t desire.

“I think my water just broke”, she said in shock.

Angelus’ eyes widened, astounded by her words before sense came to him and he quickly got into action. He gently helped her to her feet and grabbed her long dress from the cupboard, assisting her in the change of clothes. Thereafter, he started fetching her things and items like they’ve planned for the past few months into the already packed duffle in preparation for her labour.

Buffy began feeling her contraction and winced in pain. Angelus ran to her, still pulling his shirt over his head, alarmed by her cries and saw her tearing in pain.

“Breathe, Buffy…Breathe. Just like how they taught us”, Angelus comforted her.

But Buffy was in too much pain to focus. The contraction was nothing like she ever felt and she was gripping anything that would help her with the searing pain. Knowing that he had to get her to start breathing, Angelus knelt in front of her and take her hand.

“You need to breathe, baby…hee…hoooo…hee…hooooo”, cupping her face and making her look at him.

Encouraged by his words and seeing his comforting gaze, she closed her eyes and focused, remembering the Lamaze class they spent a fortune on and started the breathing exercise. It was excruciatingly difficult but Angelus breathed along to encourage her. Slowly, she started.

“That’s it…just focus on your breathing.”

She took slow deep breaths and focused on his eyes finding the chocolate pools calming and soothing her like they always do.

“I’m going to move you okay? We need to go to the hospital”, he told her and she nodded.

As gently as he could, he scooped her in his arms and sprinted to the car and mere minutes later was speeding to the hospital.

+++

Buffy screamed as she felt like she was ripped in two.

“That’s good, sugar plum. You’re doing real good”, Dr Lorne said, cheering her on as Buffy laid back down tiredly.

“Ok, we’re going to push again ok, cupcake”, he said again.

“For the last time, stop calling me f*cking pastries!” Buffy screamed at the doctor.

Angelus caressed her hand he was holding, trying to calm her down and looked at the doctor apologetically but Dr Lorne was unfazed having faced the wrath of hundreds of women he helped give birth. If he were to compare, Buffy Summers is actually pretty mild.

“On 3 ok. 1, 2, 3 and push!” the doctor said.

Buffy pushed with all her might, feeling her heart palpating at a rapid rate like she was running a marathon, her breath whacked out of her and she felt like her head was about to explode.

“That’s good, baby. You’re doing great”, she hears Angelus telling her when she laid back down, gasping for air.

“We need to push again, okay honey? The baby is almost out”, Angelus said.

“Lies…” she mumbled weakly.

“Ok, one last big push Ms. Summers, I promise you”, Dr. Lorne says again.

“No, I can’t…I can't,” she said dejectedly.

Angelus immediately grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up, sat himself partially behind her, wrapping his arms around her distended belly and said to her, “Yes, you can. You can do this sweetie. Just one more big push and our baby will be here. Just one more”, he said in her ear.

“I’m so tired,” Buffy cried.

“I know but just one more and you can rest. Just one more time”, he pleaded, kissing her temple.

Summoning her strength, she pushed one last time and felt like her veins were popping, her muscles contract and her energy drained completely, giving up, going lax in Angelus’ arms. She wondered if the baby was finally out and her question was answered when she heard the wails of the infant.

“She’s here!” Angelus exclaimed. She could feel his smile through his words.

The doctor held the baby to the proud parents and shock came over both of them. After months of being told that they were having a girl, the baby presented to them was a boy. Uncertain, Angelus looked at Buffy to gauge her reaction. They had been preparing for a girl and got everything pink. They painted the room pink, had picked out a girl name, cute baby girl clothes and bought unicorns and dolls for their newborn.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked Angelus.

He got off the bed and hesitated. “Will this hurt the baby?” he asked.

“Not at all”, the nurse assured him.

After cutting the cord, the nurse quickly cleaned the baby and swaddled him in a fluffy blue blanket and handed him over to Angelus who clumsily tried to hold the baby. The nurse taught him to hold the head and support the small body and he brought the babe to Buffy. The medical team then left the room to allow the couple some alone time.

Still uncertain of her thoughts of the baby, he approached her slowly and sat next to her. Buffy’s mind was honestly thinking ‘thank god it’s over but it’s not a she?’ followed by ‘oh wow, this little being just came out of me’. The fact that her daughter is actually a son was unexpected but instantly realized that it didn’t really bother her.

So when Angelus sat next to her, she immediately reached out for her child, wanting to see him up close. When he was safely in her arms, Buffy looked down and stared at the slightly pink boy, counting his tiny fingers and studying his small features. God, he looked soo much like Angelus with the dark hair and brown eyes.

Her heart bubbled with warmth, finding the emotion familiar, feeling it whenever Angelus was near. She knew then that she will not let anything harm the little one in her arms and that she will do anything for him. She leaned down and kissed the baby’s forehead, cradling him tighter in her arms. She let her smile widen when the baby gazed into her eyes.

Angelus smiled at the interaction, scoffing at himself for doubting her at times. He always knew the capacity of love she had. How she has a big heart although she probably doesn't even know it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she looked at him, giving him that particular grin he loved. He cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. Buffy closed her eyes and surrendered to his talented mouth. When they broke away, Angelus whispered against her lips, “I love you”.

Buffy looked into his eyes and she knew…that warmth, that feeling of peace, the way happiness bubbles whenever he was near. It took the newborn baby now in her arms who shares his features, his blood; half him and half her for Buffy to finally acknowledge that one emotion she constantly turns away, the feeling she refuses to accept. 

She leaned in and captured his lips again, wanting him to feel her emotions and to tell him that she is no longer afraid, she is no longer confused, she no longer finds the warmth unnerving nor is she pushing it away. Not anymore.

“I love you too”, her voice shivered, confessing the three words she hasn’t said in so long, expecting discomfort at saying the words but surprised when there were none. It was honest, it was true and it felt right.

Angelus pulled back, flabbergasted by her admission. Did he hear her right? Daring himself, he asked her to repeat it.

“I love you”, her voice now clear and firm, sincerity pouring through her eyes.

Angelus grinned widely, cupping her face and kissed around her face; her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her chin before latching her lips, joy spreading through him.

“I knew it…I always knew. It’s about damn time you admit it”, he said, giggles lacing his words.

He moved to hug her but she held a hand on his chest, not wanting them to crush their baby who seemed to have dozed, oblivious to his parents’ interaction.

+++

The next day

Buffy opened her eyes and saw Angelus hovering over their son cooing and making faces to their newborn.

“Stop scaring him”, she warned her boyfriend.

“I’m not scaring him. I'm actually not sure if he can even see me”, and continued making faces.

Buffy took a moment to note that the man was a CEO who’s in his crisp Armani suit, probably heading off to some corporate meeting to talk about serious stuff like a merger or new strategic development for the company. No one would believe that the usually shrewd, seemingly cold businessman was capable of acting silly to entertain his day old son.

‘He’s such a dork’, she thought to herself.

“Bring him here, please”, Buffy requested.

Angelus carried his son easily, already an expert at handling the newborn and brought him over to her.

“Hi there sweetie”, Buffy cradled him in her arms.

“You know, he needs a real name. We can’t keep calling him squirt or sweetie”, Angelus suggested.

“Why not? He’s my lil sweetie”.

“I thought I was your sweetie”, he pouted.

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

“Well, I guess Katherine is out of the picture”, she lamented.

“Guess so. But we could still keep it…you know…for the next one?” he said cheekily.

“Excuse me, mister. Don’t go having these bright ideas, ok. Let’s try not to screw up this one first”.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down on his son.

“I think we’ll do fine. I was thinking we can wait until our boy’s maybe three? He’ll be old enough by then”.

“Old enough? Babe, he’s three. We should at least wait till he’s five or when he’s able to actually converse and understand us.”

Angelus was smirking.

“What are you smiling for?” she asked, annoyed at his silly smile.

“So, you are thinking of having the next one”, he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Buffy’s eyes widened in embarrassment, scolding herself for falling for Angelus’ antics.

“Okay, getting off track now. Back to names for my sweetie”.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck. “I’m fine with whatever name you choose”.

Buffy recalled a name she came across while choosing a name for their supposed daughter. At that point of time, she didn’t think much of it, simply liking it for its origin. “Hmm…what about Connor?”

“Connor?”

“Yeah”.

“Connor…Connor…Connor Callahan”, Angelus repeated to get the feel of the name on his tongue.

“Connor…hmmm, I think I like it”, he smiled at her.

“Really?”

Angelus nodded. “Where do you see the name?”

“In that book of names.”

“Did you happen to know the meaning?”

She shrugged, “I like it because it’s Irish…like his Daddy”.

Angelus smiled and gave her a kiss, appreciating the nod she was giving to his Irish roots.

“You have the honour of picking his middle name then” she told him when they broke the kiss.

Thinking for a few moments, one name came to mind.

“Hank. Connor Hank Callahan. In honour of his grandfather”.

Buffy replied with an appreciative smile of her own and looked down at her son. 

“Hello Connor Hank Callahan”, she gushed, brushing the dark locks gently on his head.

Angelus wrapped his arms tighter around the two most important people in his life, not caring that he should be leaving for his meeting right at this moment. He wouldn’t leave them…not for the world…not for anything…least of all, work.

+++

Three years later

“What’s this, Con?” she asked, pointing to the apple at the fruits section.

“Apple!”

“Good job! What about that one?”

“Banama!”

“That’s close but it’s banana…Try again, Ba..na..na”.

The almost 3 year-old toddler, seated in the shopping cart repeated after her and this time managed to say the fruit correctly.

“Good job, buddy”.

The little boy clapped in excitement, looking around the section for other fruit names he wanted to learn.

“Mummy, dis?” he pointed to a tray full of oranges.

“That’s an orange. Can you say orange?”

“Oweanj!”

“That’s right!”

The interaction continued for the next few fruits and Buffy patiently told her son the different names of the produce. She was interrupted when her phone rang. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the mobile after rummaging through.

“Hello”.

“Hey, baby”.

“Hi”, Buffy smiled hearing the familiar voice over the phone.

“You still at the store?”

“Yeah, finishing up though. You still in the office?”

“I’m about to finish here too.”

“Great, can we do Japanese for dinner?” she asked, thinking of what to have for dinner since two hours ago.

“I’ll be home with Okinawa’s”.

“You’re the best”.

“No, you are”.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Don’t start, we’ll be arguing all night”.

Angelus laughed. “How’s the little man today?”

“After the zoo, we went to the nearby mall. He was super excited when I brought him to the bookstore. I swear to god he’s your child.”

“You say like it’s a bad thing”.

“I didn’t say it was bad but he likes to read, he looks like you, talks like you, god, he even has a bottomless appetite like you. I ordered him the kid’s meal at the restaurant and he finished his meal and asked for half my sandwich. It’d be nice if he inherited something from me”.

Angelus could hear her pouting over the phone and smiled.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure that he gets his stubborn streak from you”.

“Quiet you”.

Angelus laughed.

“Can I talk to him?”

“Sure”.

He waited patiently, hearing Buffy telling Connor that his daddy was on the line.

“Hi Daddy!” the boy said over the phone.

“Hey, bud. How was your day?”

“I saw fishies and birdies!”

“You did?”

“Uh huh…I had ice scweam and chocolate!”

“Wow, was it yummy?”

“Uh huh”.

“Did you leave me some?”

“No, I ate it finish”.

Angelus laughed along with his son and listened intently as the boy continued talking animatedly, not letting his father get a word in between; also a trait he inherited from Buffy.

“Daddy come home?” Connor suddenly asked, after telling Angelus about his day.

“Yeah, squirt. I’ll be home soon okay. Can you pass the phone back to mummy please?”

“Okay”.

“Hey”, Buffy said after taking the phone from Connor.

“I’ll be home in thirty, ok? See you soon.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

“Love you”.

“Love you too”, and they disconnected.

Buffy pushed the cart down the aisle, taking a few more items and headed to the counter for payment”. 

+++

While waiting for her turn, she looked down and saw Connor rubbing his eyes, clearly tired from their day out. She smiled, thinking how cute he looked. It was just a natural reaction for her lips to curl into a smile whenever her eyes laid on her son. She caressed his head sweeping his brown locks back and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Tired, sweetie?”

The boy replied with a yawn, his eyes clearly drowsy. Connor leaned his head on Buffy’s chest and sought her warmth. Buffy wrapped her hand around his small body, rubbing his back.

“Hang on for a few more minutes ok? You can sleep when we’re in the car”.

She continued stroking the little boy, alternating between his back and head, holding him close.

“Buffy?” she hears a voice behind her.

“Buffy Summers?” the voice said again.

She turned around to see a man she last expected to see. Someone she hasn’t seen in years, a blast from her very distant past.

“Oh my god. Scott?”

“In the flesh”, he said before moving to hug her.

Buffy returned the hug, genuinely happy to see an old friend.

“How have you been?” she asked.

“Good. What about you?”

“I’m great.”

“That’s good to hear”, he replied.

Scott’s eyes looked at Connor and he asked, “Who’s this little guy?”

“This is Connor. Con, say hi”.

The 3 year old let out a shy hi, lightly waving to the stranger.

“Your son?” Scott asked Buffy.

“Yeah”, she answered, beaming with pride.

“Wow, so you’re married?”

“Umm, no…but enough about me. What about you?” she said, wanting to deflect attention on her personal life.

“Me? Married? Come on, you know me better than that”.

“Right…how can I forget?”

“Mummyy”, Connor called out getting cranky.

“Few more minutes ok baby? It’s our turn next”, she consoled him.

“Sorry, he’s just tired. We were out the whole day”.

Scott held his hand up and told her not to apologize.

“I got to run but can we catch up over coffee soon?” he asked as he took out his namecard to hand it to her.

Taking the card, Buffy said ok and told him that she’ll be in touch.

“It’s really nice to see you again”, Scott said genuinely.

“You too”.

“See you soon”, he said before turning and walking out of the store.

She made the payment and fifteen minutes later was driving out the supermarket lot, with Connor already dozing in the baby car seat.

When stopping at the red light, Buffy took his card out to have a look and saw that Scott was now an interior designer. Memories flooded her and she smiled, recalling the good times she had with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy was unbuckling Connor when Angelus walked out of the house to greet them. He touched her waist briefly before she turned and leaned up to kiss him a ‘Hello’. He moved around the car and got the groceries out while she gently carried the sleeping tot out of his seat and walked towards their home.

She carried Connor up and gave him a quick bath as he crankily refused, upset that his sleep was disturbed. Buffy apologized and consoled him and worked quickly before he had a meltdown. Ten minutes later, she was dressing him in his jammies and carried him, soothing his cries and rocking him back to sleep. The cries subsided and he was fast asleep mere moments later.

Buffy huffed as she made her way back down to the kitchen to see Angelus carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. Without saying a word, he looped one arm around hers and dragged her back up to their bedroom. She questioned him but he didn’t answer and led her straight to the bathroom, placing the wine and glasses on the sink top.

“Angel, what?”

“Shh…” he told her.

He turned to the tub and began pouring her favourite bath salts before turning on the tap to the right temperature and turned back to draw her to his arms. She looked up to him in amusement.

“You’re running me a bath?”

“Well, I thought after a whole day with our chatty, energetic son, you’d be exhausted.”

“You have no idea. That boy is like an energizer bunny”.

“So, I figured a bath would be a nice way to end the day”.

“Hmmm…are you joining me?” she leaned closer, whispering against his lips.

“May I?” he asked before locking his lips with hers.

“Strip”, she ordered softly before moving out of his embrace to undress herself too.

Angelus quickly removed all his clothes, throwing it into his hamper and turned back to see her only in bra and panties. His eyes roamed her physique hungrily. God, she’s beautiful.

Locking her eyes on his, she took off the two articles and Angelus feasted on her toned figure all smooth and golden and his shaft jerked at the sight. She smiled at him and reached out for his hand motioning him to enter the tub which he obediently did so.

She followed suit, entering the warm water, his hand clasping hers aiding her movement. When they were both in, she sat down pulling him to sit behind her, placing herself in between his legs and leaned into his chest.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her neck. Buffy sighed, feeling her muscles unwind and her body relaxed. She turned and rests her forehead against his cheek.

“This is nice”, she whispered.

“Mmmhmm…” he answered, kissing her temple.

They held each other tightly, relishing in the closeness and warmth of each other. The silence was soothing and comforting. It wasn’t long before the innocent touches turned carnal as his hands found her breast, stroking and caressing the globes until the nubs hardened. His lips travelled up and down her neck, nipping and laving the slim column.

His fingers travelled down, briefly tickling her stomach making her giggle before continued moving south wanting to reach its destination. She let out a breath, anticipating his talented fingers. He leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily before probing her core. She moaned against his lips as he rubbed her, exciting her all over but when he inserted one finger in, she broke the kiss unable to withstand the sensation he was giving her.

He inserted another finger, moving in and out of her, bending at appropriate intervals to reach that spot inside. His thumb joined the deed, rubbing her clitoris, making her gasp for air. His intrusion became rigorous and his thumb continued stroking the distended nub. She held his arms tight, desperate for release and he, never one to deny her bliss, increased the intensity of his fingers and when her walls began to quiver, his other hand pinched her dusky nipple and that did it. She rasped his name and she leaned against him limply.

Angelus removed his fingers and resumed kisses on her neck, his hands resting around her waist, waiting for her return to reality. When she recovered, she turned and straddled him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She rubbed his hardened shaft against her core, encouraging his member to grow. He groaned and willed his strength and forced to calm himself before standing, lifting them out of the tub wanting to make love to her on their bed.

Once there, he immediately laid her down and placed himself in between her thighs, kissing her desperately. Her hands reached down and grasped his strength making him gasp. Hungry for her warmth, he pushed her hand away and parted her thigh apart slightly more and embedded himself within her as she moaned at the feel of his arrival.

He groaned into her neck, stilling inside her, closing his eyes and focused intently; his hunger and desperation for her was ferocious and he was trying very hard not to come prematurely inside her. But her throbbing, tight walls were making it difficult. Buffy caressed his back and neck, capturing his lips, silently trying to soothe and aid him.

When he regained his restraint, he began to move, pulling out and pushed back in, bringing himself deeper inside her with each strong thrust. Buffy whimpered in pleasure, losing her breath with each delightful intrusion of his long, hard strength. His cadence intensified and his thrusts became furious as she chanted his name devotedly, pleading for him to give her release. As always, he relented and his fingers joined his shaft, fingering and pinching the sensitive and swollen nub making her shriek.

He covered her mouth with hers, not wanting to wake their son and continued his ministration.

“Oh my god”, she whispered, pulling away from his lips, feeling rapture approaching and sure enough when he slammed into her core once, twice and when he drove in the third time, she quivered and came harshly.

As her walls shivered and trembled, he banged into her a few more times before he reached his climax, his essence spurted within her, leaving him dazed against her chest. When she finally recovered, she stroked his nape and threaded her fingers through his hair. After some moments, she frowned when he didn’t move.

“Angel?” she said.

She moved her head lower to try and see why he wasn’t reacting to her. His laboured breathing and groan when she tried to move him made her realize that he had fallen asleep, still inside of her. She smiled when he snored lightly, clearly deep asleep. He must have been exhausted after a hard day at work.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing his forehead before resting her cheek on his forehead, caressing his back and nape soothingly. It wasn’t long before letting sleep claim her.

+++

Two weeks later

“Ms. Summers, I have a Scott Hope on line 1”, her assistant’s voice rang through the intercom.

Buffy frowned, briefly wondering how he found her. She had kept his card but had forgotten all about it. After reading depositions and reviewing two new cases that landed on her desk for the past 4 hours, she thought this was a welcoming distraction.

“Put him through”.

Moments later, she hears a hello.

“Hey Scott”.

“Look, I’m sorry if this seems a little stalker-ish but I haven’t heard from you so just thought I’d reach out to you instead”.

“Yeah, sorry. Been a little busy. How did you manage to find me anyway?”

“I googled and your name popped up on Wolfram & Hart’s website.”

“I see.”

“So, you’re now a hotshot lawyer huh? Guess all the boring lectures you sat through paid off after all”.

“Yeah”, she laughed.

“Listen, I have some time tomorrow so I was wondering if we could meet for drinks? My treat”.

“Tomorrow?...I’ll need to check my schedule. Can I let you know later?”

“Sure, you have my number. I’ll wait for your text”.

“Okay.”

“It’s really nice to see you again, Buffy”.

“You too”.

“I gotta go but hope to see you soon”.

“Sure, I’ll let you know”.

+++

“Daddeeee!” she hears Connor exclaim when Angelus walked through the front door.

He got off the couch where Buffy was reading him a book and ran towards his father as fast as his tiny feet could take him.

“Hi buddy”, Angelus greeted, catching him as the boy jumped up, wanting to be carried.

Angelus held him tight and Connor started babbling asking him how his day was, what he did when in the playgroup, what he ate for lunch, the games he played with his friends. All the while, Angelus walked towards Buffy and smiled before leaning down to greet her with a kiss.

“Daddy!” Connor called out seeing that his father was distracted by his mother’s kiss.

“Ok, squirt. I’m listening” and the two year old continued his stories.

Buffy shook her head at her son’s babbling which Angelus continuously reminded her it’s an attribute he got from her. 

+++

After tucking Connor in for the night, Angelus and Buffy sat down to have a proper dinner that Angelus and picked up from the diner nearby, to spend much needed quality time with each other. After dinner, they sat at the couch to watch the movie Buffy rented.

Angelus leaned back on the couch with Buffy leaning her head on his shoulder. His right arm was draped across her crossed leg as she caressed the arm. They watched the movie in silence, both engrossed in the storyline.

“Oh god, don’t go in there!” Buffy spoke to the TV.

“She’s going to die…don’t these people learn?” she exclaimed again.

Angelus smiled down at her. Times like this when she’s getting all passionate over a movie or show, screaming at the characters as though they can hear her, he found her hilarious and cute. Times like this, she felt so precious to him and he just wants to coddle her and never let go.

He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her tight against him. Buffy, however, engrossed in the movie tried to squirm away.

“Angel, I’m trying to watch the movie”.

“So watch. I just want to hold you”.

“Ugh”, she rolled her eyes but relented, allowing him to hold her close.

Ten minutes later, he was no longer interested in the movie finding the column of her neck so much more appealing. He leaned down smiling against her skin. She ‘tsk’-ed and shoved him away, still focused on the movie but Angelus was undeterred, making his kisses more profound.

“Angel!”

“What?”

“I’m watching a movie”.

“So watch…I’m not stopping you”.

“You’re distracting me!”

“Well, in that case, let’s just turn the movie off”, he reached for the remote.

Buffy crossed her arms in annoyance. Angelus smirked, his mind thinking how sexy she looked angry.

“I was enjoying the movie”.

“Pretty sure we can do something far more enjoyable than some stupid movie”, he said pulling her close.

“Ugh, you’re such a horndog sometimes.”

“I blame you for it”, he whispered before capturing her lips.

She resisted for a few moments but as always, she was never able to resist him and was soon, melting in his embrace. Angelus pushed her down onto the sofa and insinuated himself between her thighs, his lips glued to hers passionately. When he broke the kiss, he caressed her cheeks, smiling at her. There has been a question he wanted to ask her for some time. 

“You remember the conversation we had when Connor was born?”

“We spoke about a lot of things and it’s been almost 3 years. You need to be a bit more specific”.

“We were picking out his name and we had another name picked out?”

Buffy raised her eyebrows, uncertain if she liked where the conversation was going.

“Yeaaah..so…”

“So, Connor’s three”.

“Andd??....”

“Maybe, we could….try?....you know, creating a Katherine?”

“What?...Are you serious?”

“Yes…let’s have another baby”.

Buffy struggled to find the right words. This wasn’t something she’d expected. Sure, she loved her little boy, seeing him take his first steps, growing each day and he was such a good boy. For someone who was uncertain about having a baby, she has grown to love being a mother and would do anything for Connor. But was she ready to have another baby?

“I know you said wait till Connor’s 5 but I think we’re doing a pretty good job so far and our boy is…he’s so smart and can talk really well with us despite being so young…he’s such a good kid. And you’re always saying he looks so much like me so, maybe, we’ll make the next one look like you”, he said, earnestly trying to convince her.

“You don’t know that for sure”, she countered.

“So…we’ll keep trying”, he smiled.

“Angel”, she took a deep breath, trying to compose her thoughts.

She moved her hand to cup his cheek.

“I love you”, she said.

“I love you”, he replied smiling, always happy to hear her declaration of love for him.

“Connor is amazing and he’s opened my eyes to so much. Every day I wake up and look at him and think how could I have made this amazing human being. But I love what we have, what we’ve built and the way things are now. I don’t want to change it…at least not yet” she said honestly.

Angelus was disappointed but appreciated her honesty. He was more than ready to be a father again but being one requires Buffy’s willingness to become a mother too. If she wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t push her..perhaps not now but hopefully, in the near future. Angelus took her hand and kissed it, telling her despite his disappointment, he understands and is willing to wait.

“Thank you”, she leaned forward giving him a kiss.

“But in the meantime, we can keep practising right…until you’re ready”, he smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

“Such a horndog”, she said playfully slapping his chest.

“Only for you”, he said kissing her nose.

Buffy smiled as he started kissing her neck, playfully biting the column.

“Oh yeah, an old friend of mine asked me out for drinks some time tomorrow”, she said breathlessly.

“Mmm…hmm”.

“Will you be back late? Can you handle Connor for a few hours?”

“Shh…” he said against her skin, wanting to get her in the mood.

“If not, I can check with Cassie if she’s free to watch him”, her voice now husky, heady with desire.

“I won’t be long…Couple of hours and I’ll be back”, she mumbled.

“Baby, I’m trying to seduce you so it would really help if you could at least pretend that you’re interested?”

Buffy leaned up, shoving her tongue in his mouth and kissing him passionately.

“Does it feel like I’m pretending?” she asked when they broke away.

Angelus looked at her with hooded eyes before scooping her in his arms and bulldozed to the bedroom to start ‘practising’.

+++

After a good 15 minutes of searching for him, she saw Scott raising his hand to signal her knowing that there was no way to call out to her over the din. Buffy squeezed through the throngs of people dancing away, finding herself stuck a couple of times when people didn’t make way for her, too engrossed with grinding one another.

Once upon a time, Buffy would probably be one of them, letting the music groove through her and enticing her partner with each sensual move of her body but now, the music was torturing her eardrums and the smell of smoke and the different body odour was giving her a headache.

“You made it!” Scott said loudly, in order to be heard over the loud music.

“Yeah!”

“Maybe we should go towards the bar to grab that drink?”

“Sure!”

Scott pulled her gently by the arm to the bar which thankfully was slightly less noisy. It was still loud but at least they could talk with less straining voices.

“Oh my god, it’s loud!”

“When was the last time you came here?” Scott laughed.

“God, I don’t know. Years probably”.

“Whaatttt…Buffy Summers…The Buffy Summers who was a slayer on the dance floor hasn’t been here for years?”

“Wow…it’s been a long while since someone called me that”.

“What? The slayer?”

“Yeah. It feels like an eternity ago”.

Scott simply smiled.

“So, you’re a mom, huh?”

“Yeah”, she smiled dreamily, Connor’s adorable face forming in her mind.

“How’s that doing for you”.

“Amazing. Beyond amazing. That boy’s my world and he’s growing so fast. I wish for him to just stop growing for like 10 years and stay cute forever”.

After a moment, Buffy decided she was curious to know about Scott’s life, which he gladly divulged. After graduating from college, he moved to Las Vegas after getting hired by a real estate company and was there until moving back to California two months ago.

He has set up his own firm and wanted to be back home, to be closer to friends and family. He never married but was almost engaged once before realizing that he wasn’t ready for that sort of commitment.

The two friends caught up life stories well into the night, reminiscing and remembering a time when they were carefree and enjoying their youth.

+++

1.30am that night (or rather early morning)

Buffy entered her dark home quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet. She made her way upstairs, sneaking a peek into Connor’s room, seeing the boy still in deep sleep, suckling his thumb as he sometimes does, hugging his favourite stuffed pig. Feeling happiness brimming within seeing her perfect son, she brushed back his brown locks and leaned down kissing his forehead. Switching off the night light Angelus left on earlier in the night, she closed the door to his bedroom softly and tiptoed to her bedroom.

Buffy headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower (which of course wasn’t really a quick one, as previously stated by her boyfriend). After about 40 minutes, she was fingering her semi-dry hair walking towards the bed in Angelus’ large shirt. She kneeled on the bed, pulled back the covers and scooted closer to her boyfriend who was laying on his back in slumber. She leaned down and cupped his face, kissing him on the cheeks before moving down and laying on her pillow, turning on her side, all ready to join Angelus in lala-land.

Angelus stirred a few seconds later, his body and mind registering her presence. He opened his eyes slightly, turning to see Buffy’s back to him. He mirrored her position, wrapping his arms around her waist and shifted closer, nuzzling his face into her freshly washed hair, inhaling the familiar scent of her shampoo. Buffy threaded her fingers with his.

“Hey”, he mumbled sleepily.

“Hi”.

“You just got back?”

“Mmm hmm”.

“Had fun?” he asked, his heavy eyes starting to close again.

“Yeah, it was nice”.

“Good” and he began to drift off again.

His regulated breathing indicated to her that he was back asleep. She pulled his arm, hugging it to her chest before letting sleep take her too.

+++

Buffy grunted, Angelus’ alarm ringing abruptly waking her.

‘Ugh…every time’, she thought.

She groggily stretched, leaning over his broad form and fumbled for his phone to hit the ‘Dismiss’ button. After a few tries, she managed to finally turn it off and lay limply on his chest. God, she was so tired. Why was she so tired?, she wondered briefly before brushing the fatigue off due her late night yesterday.

While stretching to turn off the alarm, she ended up laying mostly on him, finding comfort in his warmth and willed sleep to return and it almost came but of course, that’s when the cries of her son told her that sleep will not come now even if she wanted it too.

She heavily pushed herself up and looked down at the dozing man and for a moment, envious that he was someone who doesn’t wake easily unless sleep naturally ended for him or if she really needed him to or occasionally when he registers her absence. His need to set up an alarm was the one thing she constantly nags him about. He has never woken up to his phone alarm which was set at 6am, waking up naturally at 6.30. She flopped down next to him for a few seconds before forcing herself up as Connor’s wails got louder, wanting one of his parent’s attention.

Walking swiftly to his bedroom down the hall, she opened the door to see the three-year old with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, buddy. Mummy’s here”, she cooed as she carried him out of his cot, rocking and swaying him in her arms.

His cries slowly subsided as she caressed his head now leaned against her chest and his eyes soon became heavy, his mummy’s heart beating making him sleepy again. She swayed him from side to side for a few more moments before laying him back into his cot.

Buffy began to walk down to make coffee and start preparing breakfast but when she was at the fourth step down, a sudden dizziness came over her. She had to stop and held on to the railing to steady herself. She sat on the steps and took a few deep breaths and the next time she opened her eyes, it was gone. Shaking her head off, she resumed her way to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy threw her head back, laughing with Scott as they remembered a hilarious incident back in college.

“The poor guy couldn’t show his face after you embarrassed him like that!”

“He should know he shouldn’t mess with you like that”, Scott said.

“To be fair, he was just an immature little overconfident boy. He was really harmless”.

“Doesn’t matter. Harmless or not, he hurt my girl so he needed to pay”, Scott smiled.

Buffy’s smile momentarily vanished, suddenly slightly uncomfortable with Scott calling her his girl. She scoffed, telling herself not to be overly sensitive. Scott meant it in good humour. This was the sixth? Or perhaps seventh time the old friends met over four weeks, usually over drinks but tonight, they decided to start off with dinner at one of their old haunts and thereafter, for drinks at one of the bars they used to frequent in college.

It was nice, retracing their old steps and remembering their time together. Buffy had thoroughly enjoyed the time catching up with Scott. She was reminded that despite their rather risqué past, underneath all the intimate affairs, they had tremendous fun together and genuinely enjoyed their friendship.

Suddenly, a familiar song came on and Scott raised his eyebrows, catching Buffy’s attention. They exchanged a knowing glance and Scott stood up, holding out his hand.

“Erm…I don’t know”, Buffy hesitated.

“Come on, it’s our jam”, Scott pleaded, trying to convince her.

“I’m a little drunk so probably not the best for me to be on my feet now”.

“I’ve seen you danced way more drunk than you are now and you were quite a show”.

Buffy blushed recalling how even inebriated, she could still hold her groove.

“I don’t know, Scott”.

“Come on, for old time’s sake”, giving her his best pout.

Against her better judgement, she took his hand and allowed herself to get pulled off her seat. Victorious, Scott grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

+++

Connor was crying, totally uncomfortable that his nose was stuck and that his throat was sore. Angelus carried him, trying to calm him down. Connor had been sick for three days now, starting with a fever which included a flu and cough overnight. They had brought him to the doctor’s and was told that Connor had caught the flu virus, probably from his school seeing that there was a bug making its rounds to the children with several of his classmates also falling ill. Angelus had taken some time off work to care for him, seeing that Buffy had been caught up with cases the past few weeks.

Earlier this morning, Connor was actually getting better and both parents were relieved, thinking that he was on the path to recovery. Angelus even brought him out to the nearby park thinking some fresh air would do him good. But around dinner time, when Angelus tried to feed his boy some soup which he refused after four sips; the sickness seemingly returned, making him lose his appetite. Angelus then tried giving him milk which was slightly better, with Connor managing to finish the whole bottle. Relieved that his son had some sustenance, Angelus gave him medication at the stipulated time and managed to put him to sleep only for Connor to wake slightly over an hour later to vomit all the contents of his stomach.

After giving Connor a quick shower, and changing his bed sheets, Angelus tries to put him to sleep again but his son has become overly cranky. Although his fever had cooled slightly, it seemed that his cough had intensified and from the looks of the mucus forming on his nose, it seemed that the flu had gotten worse too.

“Mummyyyyy”, Connor called out wanting his mother to soothe him.

“It’s okay, bud. She’ll be home soon”, Angelus said rocking him, trying to calm him down.

But Connor was far from calm. If anything, he cried louder, willing his mum to come sooner. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Angelus noted that it was close to 11. Perhaps, it was time for Buffy to come home. She has been having quite a number of late nights and seeing that their son was calling for her, it was probably a good time for her to call it a night.

“Okay squirt, let’s try and call Mummy ok?”

The boy’s cries stopped momentarily hearing that his dad was going to call his mum but distress returned and he conversed the only way he knew how; through tears. Angelus rocked him with one hand, trying to soothe the boy while his other hand speed-dialled Buffy’s mobile and waited for her to answer.

+++

The dance started rather innocent but as the music went, Scott began to pull her closer and closer and closer. Soon, he was so close that Buffy could feel his alcoholic breath on her face. 

A part of her wanted to pull away, telling herself that this isn’t right. The man holding her close isn’t Angelus, the arms, the warmth felt wrong and yet, the other part, the one who remembers Scott’s touch, his body, how sensuous he feels against her, didn’t push him away. Alcohol rendered her careless, a sort of familiar desire coursing through her, urging her body to betray her heart and mind, which were clearly telling her the man holding her intimately wasn’t the man she loves.

Encouraged by her inability to push him away, Scott smirked and boldly grinded his stiffening shaft against her, missing her talented body and skills in bed. He cupped her face, staring into her eyes for a fleeting moment before leaning down and kissing her lips. Buffy didn’t react, frozen from the confusion of the two warring sides within her. Scott relished in the taste of her lips which somehow tastes so much sweeter than he last remembered.

He slowly pushed her back to a nearby pillar and deepened the kiss, licking and nipping her lips. Suddenly, there was a sharp, breaking sound and it caught her ears making her turn away from his kiss. She sees shards of glass scattered on the floor and one of the patrons stepping back in shock, assuming that he had dropped the drink. Reason returned to Buffy and she moved away hastily.

“Ummm, I think I should get going. Thanks for tonight”, and she zoomed towards their table to retrieve her belongings.

“Let me drop you home”, he said trailing not far behind her.

“No!” she said quickly.

“I mean, I’ll just call for a car service. We’re both drunk. It’s safer to get someone to drive us home”, she explained.

“I’m not thaaat drunk. Come on, I’ll drive”, he said, pulling her by the elbow.

“No, Scott, it’s fine really”, she said, trying to pull her arm away.

Lucky for her, when they stepped out of the club, there were a few taxis by the curb, waiting for intoxicated patrons. Buffy quickly raised her hand, indicating her intent to hire and tugged her arm again, this time successfully pulling herself away from his grasp.

“I’ll just take a taxi. Thanks again for tonight”, she said and entered the cab without waiting for his reply nor sparing him another glance.

Scott stood there helplessly, watching her go but there was a smirk on his face. Scott never thought that he would live to see her like this, imagining that with the skills he imparted on her, she would be making her mark as an accomplished lover with men salivating after her. The woman he was presented with the past few weeks seemed different. She’s a mother, had a very significant other and is a family woman. But tonight…tonight proved to him that his Buffy, the siren in bed was still in there somewhere and he was yearning to feel her warmth surrounding him, squeezing him for all his worth. She was fighting him, resisting his advances but Scott was undeterred, determined to lure her out.

+++

Buffy was a nervous wreck, her mind boggled at what she had just let happen. Why didn’t she push him away? She knew that it was wrong, her mind and heart recognized that it wasn’t her mate but her body…her body felt as though she was split in two.

One side so badly wanted to shove Scott away, to tell him that he can no longer touch her that way and yet, the other side recognizes his touch, its reaction mostly to memory. She rubbed her face, feeling worse by the second. When the taxi drove up her porch, she frowned to see the house still lit. It was slightly over 2 in the morning and both Angelus and Connor should already be asleep. She entered the home and began to ascend the stairs. As she nears the third floor that houses the rooms, she hears water running.

Frowning, she followed the sound and it led her to the bathroom next to Connor’s bedroom. She saw the door ajar and opened it further to see Angelus carrying Connor wrapped in a fluffy towel, rocking and shushing him. The bathroom was full of hot steam and the tub filled with warm water.

“Babe, it’s 2 in the morning”, she whispered, puzzled as to why he was giving their son a bath now.

Angelus didn’t reply to her and continued the shushing sounds, walking in Connor’s bedroom. He quickly worked to dress him and as gently as possible, he placed the dozing tot in the cot and waited a few moments, gently rubbing his small body, expecting him to wake.

When he didn’t, Angelus was clearly relieved and signalled for them to leave Connor’s bedroom, silently praying that he would sleep through the remaining night.

“He’s finally asleep”, Angelus told her as they walked to the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“His fever spiked earlier tonight…”

“What!”

“…but after I gave him the meds, he got cooler and managed to sleep for about an hour. But his cough got worse and he was wheezing. I called the doctor and he said to try and give him a warm bath and let him sit in the steam. It may help with the airway to let him breathe easier. The doctor offered to make a house call but I told him I’ll try the bath and keep him posted. If his fever spikes again or if he seems to get worse, we’ll do the house call”, Angelus continued calmly.

Buffy was shaken by his explanation, worry coming over her. She was puzzled why Angelus hadn’t called her. Wasn’t this something she should know about?

“You should have called me”, her tone clearly upset that she wasn’t informed.

“I did. Check your phone”, Angelus replied.

Buffy took out her phone and true enough; she had a missed call from him.

“I’m sorry. I was a little caught up”.

“Where were you?” he asked calmly.

The moment Buffy walked in, he caught a brief whiff of liquor and cigarette smoke.

“I umm…I had a late night at the office and um, Scott came by and asked me out for dinner and a drink. I didn’t know it would be so late. I’m sorry”.

“Don’t apologize. I handled it. He was just cranky and crying for you earlier.”

Buffy stood to go to his room but Angelus pulled her wrist stopping her.

“Hey, let’s have coffee”.

“In a little while. I just want to see him”.

“He’s asleep and he’ll be down for a while”.

“Just a few minutes”.

Angelus pulled her closer and cupped her face forcing her to look at him. He notes her hazel eyes were unfocused, not looking into his like they usually do. It was teary, clearly something was bothering her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”.

“Why won’t you look at me?” calling her out.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous”.

“Buffy...”

“Can I just sit with my son, please?” her voice exasperated.

Angelus removed his grasp and watched her quietly enter Connor’s room. She was clearly distracted. Does she not know that it was hopeless for her to lie to him? He tells himself to give her space, her worry over their unwell son clearly clouding her muddled mind.

+++

Buffy stroked her son’s hair, the boy still in deep sleep. Her eyes shed tears, no longer able to withstand her tumultuous emotions. She cries for her son, feeling like the worst mother ever for not being there when her son needed her the most. She shed tears over her anger. Angry at herself for having fun the past few hours, eating and drinking, taking for granted that Connor’s health had improved when she left for work in the morning. It was just dinner and a drink. It sounded innocent at that point of time. But above all, she’s shedding tears over her guilt. Guilt over her infidelity, of letting another man hold and kiss her the way only Angelus could.

She focused on his breathing, hearing the laboured pace and she cried harder. How could she not be here when Connor was calling out for her? How could she cheat on the amazing man who was such a loving partner and doting father to their son? How could she allow all this to happen? She willed her tears to cease, knowing that if she goes out in this state, it will only further raise suspicions and he will start questioning. Buffy wasn’t ready to tell him but she could never lie to Angelus so keeping herself composed would be the best case scenario.

She wiped her tears, leaned down to kiss her son’s forehead and steeled herself to face her boyfriend she knew was waiting for her outside. Practicing her poker face a few more times, she took a deep breath and opened the door. She moved to the bedroom but realized Angelus wasn’t there. She took the opportunity to shower, wanting to remove the smell of liquor and stale cigarettes and the memory of Scott’s touch and forget everything that happened with him.

When she didn’t come down after about an hour, Angelus grew restless. To distract himself, he had started the coffee machine, cleaned the kitchen after the mess made due to caring for Connor and raided the fridge realizing that in his need to look after Connor, he didn’t have time for dinner and was famished. As he started to make some eggs, he took out cheese, ham and bread to make a sandwich. After plating the eggs and sandwich, he made a smaller portion for Buffy in case she got hungry and set their plates at the dining table to wait for her. 

In the silence of the night, he thinks. He knew she needed space and he should give it to her but he couldn’t deny the nagging feeling inside. He had half a mind to go up and demand she tell him what she was keeping from him and was about to make his way to do so but was surprised to see her descending the stairs.

Buffy smiled at him, determined to convince him that she was fine.

“You’re eating now?”

Angelus looked at her, studying her moves, noting the flicker of her eyes, seeking to read her thoughts, wanting to know what she’s keeping. He caught the brave front she’s keeping, trying to convince him that she was fine. His gut wanted to call her out on it but then there was that glimmer, silently telling him to please not push this. He cupped her chin, making her look at him to read her eyes. She held the hand cupping her cheek and leaned forward kissing him, partly to distract him, partly to convince him she’s fine but mostly, wanting to feel his love, reminding herself that this…this was the kiss and the touch of the man who loved her.

Helpless against her charm, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and deepened the kiss. When they broke away, she apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you".

"Don't be...already forgotten", he leaned and kissed her lightly before cupping her face and asked, “Are you okay?”

Buffy knew saying that she’s okay wouldn’t work so she decided to be somewhat honest.

“No, I hate that I wasn’t here when Connor needed me. I hate that I was out having fun with a friend when my son is…”

“Hey, it’s okay. We both thought he was getting better so please don’t feel guilty.”

“How can I not?....He was crying for me and I…”

“Shhh…he’s fine. Yes, he was crying for you and yes, it’d be nice for you to be here but he’s a sick boy crying out for his mummy, just like any other kid would. Besides, he had me. Baby, he’s our son. I’m just as much as responsible for him as you are. You were working. How can you blame yourself for it?”

“I was having dinner and…”

“You did nothing wrong. Stop beating yourself over it”, Angelus cupped her face, telling her firmly.

Buffy nodded silently.

“I’m going to sit down and have a bite. Will you sit with me?”

She looked at the table and saw two plates of sandwiches and nodded again. Angelus kissed her chastely before pulling her along with him and sat at the table.

“I know you said you ate dinner so I wasn’t sure if you wanted some but there’s no fun in eating alone”, he smiled at her. She thanked him and began conversation like they always do at dinner, eager to resume their routine, wanting to forget the episode with Scott completely.

++++

Connor’s cries calling “Mummy” woke her up and she was on her feet, shuffling into his room, scooping him up and cradling him to her chest.

“Hey shhhh….it’s okay. I’m here”, rocking him side to side.

His sobbing subsided almost immediately consoled by his mother’s warmth and the cooing tone of her voice. He snuggled into her chest, taking the comfort which he sought for the day before. Angelus walked in a minute later, also having woken up and taken out the thermometer, coaxing Connor to take it. The boy opened his mouth obediently having learned that whenever that long thing was presented to him, he was to open his mouth and put it in.

The thing beeped and Angelus looked at the numbers, relieved that his fever was gone.

“36.8. His fever is gone”, he told her.

Buffy was relieved and continued to rock him.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Slightly after 5”, Angelus yawned.

“I’m taking the day off. If they need me, I’ll just work from home”, she told him

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want to be here with him. If you need to, you can go into the office today. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on”.

“The office will be fine without me. I’d like to stay home too”, Angelus smiled and rubbed Connor’s back.

“He’s back asleep”, Angelus told her, seeing the boy’s eyes closed and suckling his thumb.

After a few more rocks, she gently lowered him to his cot and made shushing sounds, continuing caressing his body as the boy grumbled a little at the loss of Buffy’s warmth before succumbing back to sleep.

“Come on, we can use a few more hours of sleep too”, Angelus said, tugging her back into the bedroom.

They settled in bed with Buffy on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling her forehead. When he was about to doze off, he felt his lover was nowhere near joining him to sleep.

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly.

“Nothing”, she replied dazedly.

Now slumber was quickly fading for him too and he cupped her chin to look at him.

“I’ve got you…always”, he tells her. It was something he says every time he senses her need for his strength despite not verbally telling him.

Buffy leaned down kissing him, seeking his warmth. The kiss was intended to be chaste and innocent but when they broke away, there was the unspoken hunger that exchanged between them. With Connor sick, they barely had any intimate time the whole week and they didn’t even realise it, both too caught up with their responsibilities.

But right now, the realization came back tenfold and like soulmates, they understood the mutual desire and need for the other. Angelus sat up bringing Buffy along and moved her to straddle him. This would be more than just sex…it wouldn’t just be fulfilling a need, it would be about one lover wanting to show just how much the other meant, about two souls becoming one..making sweet love.

Buffy’s hand caressed his face, her fingers dancing on his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks before her thumb stroked his lips. He kissed her thumb before pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Her tongue met his halfway, duelling with the appendage loving his masculine taste. When they broke away, his fingers found the buttons of his shirt she donned.

Never tearing his eyes off hers, he unbuttoned each fastening, hungry for her golden perfection. Buffy’s heart raced at his loving gaze despite the guilt burdening her shoulders. She is enamoured with the man and eagerly wanted him to wash the memories of last night and cleansed herself with his touch, his kisses and love.

She leans in and deepens their kiss, moaning at how much she ached for him, her fingers tugging the hem of his tank top. Momentarily breaking their kiss, he raised his hands as she pulled the material over his head, throwing it down to the floor. Thereafter, he copies her and immediately peeled his shirt off her body, chucking it away before pulling her close, seeking her lips to continue their sensuous tongue tangling kiss. Buffy was dizzy with want, she could feel herself shaking with desire and her core was dripping, craving for him to fill her.

Her fingers reached in his sweats, delighted to feel that he needed little encouragement as she stroked his swelling girth. Buffy's thumb swirled the tip, feeling the wetness seeping from him as he groaned against her lips. God, she wanted him...she wants his masculine scent and taste to permeate her. She nudged him to lie down and he hesitantly did so, clearly disapproving that he couldn't touch her but when she kissed his mushroomed head, he surrendered. Buffy began sucking him, slow and steady at first wanting to savour her man, embedding his unique delicious, powerful taste deep into her senses. It wasn't long before her hunger intensified and her need turned primal as she stroked him rigorously. Angelus hips helplessly thrusts into her mouth in tandem, lost in pleasure and chanting her name.

When she took him deeper, he cursed out loud and threaded his fingers in her hair, encouraging her efforts to devour him. Buffy was delighted at her prowess over her usually strong, somewhat intense, manly lover. How easily he was mush in her hands. She hummed as she continued sucking, creating a tantalizing sensation against his quivering girth.

"Baby, I'm coming", Angelus keened, gripping the bed sheets tight in his clasps.

Buffy continued her ministrations and it wasn't long before she tastes the warm seed hit the back of her throat and she swallows him greedily. She raised to her knees to see him panting, trying to calm himself but she couldn't wait. Her core was trembling and soaked for him so she shedded her panties and straddled him, immediately taking him deep inside her. He gasped in surprise but Buffy took him to the hilt and froze. He feels heavenly and her walls were squeezing him instinctively. Their eyes met and Angelus' hands cupped her breasts, pinching the hardened tips, making Buffy moan at the added sensation it made. 

Angelus began to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist and flushed her close to his body, resting their forehead together.

"God, you feel so perfect…" he whispered to her.

She smiled slightly before her hips began to rotate, grinding him slowly at first. Angelus hands roamed to her rear, squeezing it to encourage her. She of course needed little encouragement and hastened her pace...faster and faster and faster and faster...until the slicking and slapping of their joined parts echoed through the room. He stares into her beautiful face contorted in pleasure, her eyes closed, savouring his girth and strength as she rides him. She was close and he could feel it so he reached down for her pearl and rubbed and squeezed it in manipulation, making her scream. Mere moments later, she was in heaven and she cried his name in bliss before resting her head on his shoulder, trying to return to reality. Angelus stroked her back gently to assist.

"I love you", she whispered against his neck, telling him that she's back with him.

"I love you too", he replied, tightening his embrace around her body, kissing her temple lovingly.

As Buffy moved to release him from her, he didn't let go. "Oh no, you don't. I'm not done with you yet".

"You're not?"

"We haven't had sex in a week and you think that was enough?"

"You're a greedy man".

He pushed her down to the bed and hovered over her, gently thrusting his still embedded girth deeper inside her, making her gasp.

"Greedy for you?..Always..in fact, I don't think I will ever get enough of you".

"Really?"

"Uh huh".

"Even if I'm a senile, old lady with wrinkles all over and my boobs fall to my knees?"

He thrusts again before chuckling.

"If my boys are still working then and we're both on walking sticks and have no teeth, I'll still make love to you", he kisses her.

"What if I need breathing equipment?"

"Well, we better make sure the tank is topped up because we're gonna do it all night long".

"You're such a perv!!" she laughed before sighing when he thrusts again.

"Only for you...always and forever, only for you" he whispered before kissing her deeply and continued his thrusts.

Gone was their playful banter as passion filled them and they made love again, over and over. As they both calmed themselves in each other's arms almost an hour later, Buffy held him tight as she allowed his love to wash all the guilt and unwanted thoughts of Scott, feeling his warmth and caresses lulling her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

“Buffy, Scott Hope is on line 1”, her assistant’s voice came through the intercom.

Buffy frowned, not intending to answer his calls. Perhaps not ever.

“I’m not in”, she told her assistant.

“Okay”.

“Wait!...if he calls again, just tell him I’m not available.”

“Alright”.

“Thanks”.

Buffy rubbed her face in frustration. Scott had been trying to get in touch with her, sending her texts and calling her continuously but like mentioned earlier, she doesn’t intend to answer him. She wasn’t ready to face him. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to shake off the headaches that have been happening every once in a while.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes a few minutes and as always, the pain was gone. She returned to reading the documents for her upcoming case.

+++

She was looking for her phone in her bag when she heard someone calling her name. Frowning, she turned to see Scott jogging towards her. She immediately turned and walked faster, clearly avoiding him.

“Wait!” Scott gave chase for a few moments before easily catching up to her.

“Hey, what gives?” he pulled her to the side.

“Let go of me”.

He frowned at her behaviour.

“Did I do something to offend you?”

Buffy looked at him unsurely. To someone normal, it is so clear that their bold albeit brief incident would have shaken and thrown them off but this was Scott, a man who doesn’t understand nor value relationships or connection between two people, assuming that she was the same promiscuous Buffy that throws herself so easily at men. 

He looks at her inquisitively, his eyes ignorant of the turmoil within. He doesn’t understand, she tells herself. 

“You haven’t been picking up my calls or replying my texts. I had no choice but to wait for you here. Look, if I did something wrong, I’m sorry”.

Buffy took a breath and looked at him who was clearly clueless. She decided to tell him honestly.

“Scott, that night…the dance, the kiss…it shouldn’t have happened.”

“We were just having a good time”, he scoffed.

“I know…and it was great for the most part but Scott, we can’t be what we were…not anymore. I’m with Angel now”.

“So, we were both with a lot of people and yet, we…”

“It’s different now. I’m different.”

“You look the same to me”.

“Scott…”

“Relax, I was just joking. Okay, look…if I crossed the line, I’m sorry. I meant no harm. It’s just being there with you, dancing, laughing…it reminded me of old times and I guess, I just got carried away”.

“I know the feeling”, Buffy said thoughtfully.

“As an apology, how about I treat you to dinner”.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

“Scott…”

“If not dinner, maybe a drink? I promise that we’ll go straight home after that.”

Buffy was hesitant, part of her not wanting to spend any more time with Scott but the other part tells her to stop overreacting. Scott seemed genuinely apologetic and understood why she behaved the way she did and this was his peace offering. 

“Fine, just one drink”, she answered against her better judgement.

“Great! Tonight?”

“Not tonight. I have to fetch my son.”

“Okay, what about tomorrow night?”

“I’ll need to check”

Scott laughed and replied, “Why don’t you let me know when you’re able to make it? But no going MIA okay? I’ll wait for your call”.

“Okay”, Buffy replied.

They said their goodbyes and she promises to let him know about tomorrow.

+++

The next day

Angelus hated being here. If he had his way, he would be home, spending time with Connor and after tucking him in bed, he would be cuddling with Buffy in front of the TV before carrying her to bed and ravishing that sexy body until he passes out from exhaustion.

Buffy…he smiles dreamily. Words cannot describe the dreams and hopes he has for their future. The past 3 years were full of ups and downs, fights and arguments, passionate love and sensual nights but any time he was with her, be it in the height of passion or when she’s cursing his name for annoying her for not picking up after himself or whatever small little thing that sets her off, he was happy. She has given him so much and he no longer can imagine a life without her.

It occurred to him approximately a week ago when he was deep inside her, staring down into the hazel-green orbs he loves so much, seeing her features so beautifully contorted in throes of passion that it hit him. As he drove faster and deeper into her, wanting to give her that wonderful release she rightfully deserves, it became clear to him. And as he reached that earth shattering climax only she could give him, he just knew. Afterwards, when they hold each other close and as he watches her sleep, inhaling and exhaling against his chest, he decides he wants her for the rest of his life. As a partner,a companion and forever more, his wife. He wishes to marry her. How he does not know but in a safe at his office sat the perfect ring for this woman he loves more than anything in this world. He is simply waiting for the right moment.

He huffed, looking at his watch. His client should have been here ten minutes ago but of course, being the big shot that he is, he likes to make an entrance. He can’t wait for this to be over and he’ll be speeding back home. His somewhat only solace is that Buffy was also stuck in office to look over her cases. He sighed and prays that by the time he gets home, she’ll be home too. He rubbed his neck, feeling sore from his long day.

‘I hope Buffy’s not too tired tonight. I need a massage’, he rolled his neck to ease the discomfort.

+++

“Thanks for coming tonight,'' Scott said smiling at her.

“Of course. It’s been nice”, Buffy replied.

“So, would it be too much to ask you for a dance to end the night?”

“Umm…I don’t know”.

Disappointment was clear on his face and Buffy felt a little bad.

Throughout the night, he was nothing but nice, keeping it friendly between the two of them. Buffy was initially apprehensive for the meeting, somewhat paranoid and unsure of how the night will be. But after an hour, seeing how their interaction went, Buffy relaxed a little and found herself once again, enjoying his company.

She smiled wistfully, pushed away all uncertainties and stood up, holding her hand out.

“It’ll be a nice way to end the night right?” she smiled at him.

Scott took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the fast-paced music influenced the move of their bodies. His eyes grazed over her form as she moved to the music, raising her arms and moving her hips. She was simply losing herself in the music letting her body groove to the rhythm and beat but unbeknownst to her, to the eyes witnessing the moves, she looked sensual and absolutely sexy.

Scott smirked at her and took the chance and moved closer, pressing himself against her back. Buffy, too caught up with the music and feeling the alcohol’s intoxication begin to course through her body, barely noticed his proximity. She felt wonderful, the music sounded amazing and her body seemed to move instinctively. She couldn’t explain it but she felt light and free, like she was flying. She registers a palm against her stomach and pushes it away intending to turn and berate Scott but was surprised when she sees Angelus.

Instead of pushing him away, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, flushing their bodies together. How could she not recognise his touch? She looks up and looks into the dark brown eyes she loves.

“Hi, when did you get here?” she whispered against his lips..oh how she loves his lips.

Angelus didn’t reply and smiled down at her, leaning his forehead on hers.

“I love you”, she told him and again, he was silent.

Buffy frowned, thinking he always replies when she says it. She pulled back and was surprised to see Scott in front of her. Wait, she was dancing with Angelus. Was she hallucinating? She suddenly realized that her head was throbbing. She shakes it off and looks at the man in front of her, disappointed to see Scott.

“I um….I’m going to sit back down. I don’t feel so good”, Buffy held her head.

“Come on, just a few more minutes”, Scott coaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“No…I should go”, she said, pushing his hands away.

“Come on, baby”, she hears him say and looks up to tell him no, only to see her love’s face smiling down at her.

“Just a few more minutes”, he nuzzles her nose.

She relaxes in his embrace again, allowing herself to be held by her lover.

+++

At the other end of the club, a pair of eyes were watching her every move on the dance floor, not entranced by her moves but rather looking disapprovingly, at the compromising position she’s in…at the proximity she was with another man who wasn’t her boyfriend.

A part of him told him to ignore it. For the sake of his friend’s happiness, he probably should just ignore this and not say anything. Maybe she was just here to blow off steam and the man is a friend. But seeing them nuzzling their faces and their bodies pressed closely together, that thought went right out of him quickly and logic returned, telling him his friend deserves to know.

He took out his phone and snapped a few photos as proof before turning to see his wife approaching him.

“Hun, could we go somewhere else? This place is giving me a headache”, he fibbed.

“We just got here”, she argued, not ready to leave.

“I know baby, but we’ll go some place quieter, okay? My head really hurt”, he began to rub his temples.

He had to make them leave before his wife saw the blonde. Knowing her, she would probably confront the petite girl on the dance floor and demand that he calls his best friend and tell him everything. But he doesn’t want that drama. He will tell on the golden haired girl but in his own way.

“Oh god, are you okay? Should we cancel tonight?” she asked, concerned that her husband seemed to be in genuine pain.

“No no.. let’s just go someplace else”.

“Okay”, she heeded and grasped his hand walking towards the exit.

He glanced one more time at the woman his friend loves and turned away, feeling angry and disappointed on his friend’s behalf.

+++

“Baby, I don’t feel so good”, she whispered to the man, her mind still tricked her into seeing Angelus before her.

“Why don’t we move someplace else?”

“Take me home”.

“Your wish is my command”, the man said.

As they were nearing the exit, she recalls.

“Wait…Scott, he was here and…”

“Shh…it’s okay. Come on.”

“Angel, he…” and a wave of dizziness came over her again, this time it was strong that she halted her feet.

Moments later, everything was black as she lost consciousness. Scott swiftly carried her in his arms and walked out of the club. A few people came up to him to ask if she was alright which he smoothly answered, “My girl just had a little too much to drink”, and flashed that charming smile of his.

He called for his car and placed the unconscious girl in the passenger seat before taking his place and speeding into the night, eager to have his way with her.

+++

Angelus trudged up the steps of the house from the garage surprised to see Cassie greeting him in the kitchen.

"Hi Angelus".

"Cassie, it's late", he replies looking at his watch.

"I know but Buffy isn't home either. I tried calling both of you".

"But my phone hasn't rang", he says, fishing out the mobile only to see it dead; the batteries having run out.

"Sorry, didn't realize my phone's dead..Wait, Buffy isn't home?"

The 18-year old shook her head and answered, "And her phone goes straight to voicemail too".

"That's strange", he mumbled. Buffy was one of those who couldn't live without a phone. It's where she keeps everything so she makes sure the device is sufficiently charged and carries a power bank everywhere to ensure her phone stays sufficiently charged.

"Uhh...not to rush you but I have school tomorrow so I'd really like to get home" Cassie said.

"Oh right! Sorry...here", Angelus said, giving her the fee along with a little bonus for keeping her longer than usual.

"I'm sorry for coming back so late. I assumed Buffy would have come home".

"No worries. Connor is always a pleasure", she replies cheerily, happy that she was properly compensated for her overtime.

"Thanks again."

"Sure, have a good night!".

"You too".

Cassie wasn't even out the door and Angelus was already dialling Buffy's number on the kitchen phone. True enough, her phone went straight to voicemail. After calling three more times, he told himself to calm down and not overreact. She's probably in the office trying to finish up work so he convinced himself to give her another hour and went up to check on Connor who’s deep asleep before taking a quick shower.

+++

She was in and out of consciousness, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Scott buried his face in her neck, leaving wet kisses on the column of her neck. God, just her smell made him hard. It’s been so long and he had forgotten how intoxicating her scent was. He grinds himself against her and moans.

No, this feels wrong. His touch…it’s not Angelus. He was kissing her sloppily and his hips were pushing against her abrasively. This wasn’t the touch she was used to.

‘No’, she wanted to say but her lips couldn’t seem to work. 

Her numb mind registers his hands brushing across her chest squeezing her breast with brute force.

‘Ow, stop! You’re hurting me’, she thought.

“God, you’re still so hot…your body…” she hears him say.

She willed her lips to work but it wouldn’t and then...his lips were on hers, licking and biting the appendage. It felt like it took everything for her but she managed to turn away.

‘No’, she tries to say again.

Scott wasn’t discouraged and continued to ravish her neck, breast and moved to her stomach before pressing his nose against her core. Memories flashed through him of all the nights they spent when they were in college.

“No”, Buffy finally found her voice.

It was slow but she feels her senses slowly returning and she wills it to come faster.

“Angel…” she calls out the name that always soothes and comforts her.

Scott hears this and looks up, getting miffed by her calling another man’s name. He was the one that made her the siren in bed she’s known for, taught her skills that rival the most experienced sexual woman out there. There was no way she should be calling another man’s name but he wasn’t worried. By the time he’s finished, she will crave for him like she did before.

“No…Scott please…No”.

He ignored her and continued his ministration determined to make her forget anyone else’s name but his.

Buffy tried to push him away, and pull away from his touch but she felt so weak, her limbs felt heavy and her eyes refused to stay open long. His grazes and touch became profound and as much as she tried to fight it, her body wouldn’t move. She holds onto Angelus’ face and calls out his name one last time before allowing darkness to take her again.

+++

By the time Angelus finished his shower, his uneasiness and worry decided that he couldn’t wait until the hour was up. He started to make calls to colleagues, acquaintances and friends she knew but was only met with disappointment. No one at work had seen her leave since she was usually the last to go. The last person leaving was approximately at 7.30pm and she was still seen in the office. Her friends haven’t seen much of her so they didn’t know where she would be or any inkling where she might be and acquaintances…well, why even bother.

He was changing to go out and look for her when he heard the door ringing. He raced down and opened the door, revealing his longest friend and his wife.

“Xan, Cordy, thanks so much for coming.”

The couple walked through the door and followed Angelus as he grabbed his coat.

“I think we should try to hit some spots I think she might be at.”

“When did you last speak to her?” Xander asked.

“This morning before leaving for work. I really appreciate you staying here with Connor, Cordy”.

“Not a problem. Do you think we should call the cops?” Cordelia asked.

“Let me try looking for her first. I don’t want to make a big deal over nothing. She could just be in the office and turned off her phone by mistake”.

Xander started to pace knowing that he should tell Angelus what he saw earlier tonight at the club. He looked at Angelus who was putting on his coat.

“Angelus, there’s something you should know”.

“What?”

Xander looked at him apprehensively.

“Xan, what?” Angelus said impatiently.

“I…um…Earlier, Cordy and I were at Teal and um…I saw Buffy there”.

“What!...when?”

“About two hours ago”.

“You couldn’t have told me when I called you earlier?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Xander sighed and took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery to the few shots he took of Buffy with that mysterious man. He handed the phone to Angelus hesitantly. Angelus looked at the photos and jealousy coursed through him before anger followed not far behind. Cordelia was equally surprised and briefly wondered why he didn’t tell her earlier that Buffy was there. 

‘Was that why he was so eager for us to go?’ she wanted to ask but decided that her questions weren’t important. She’ll drill her husband later.

“Do you know who he is?” Xander asked.

Angelus shook his head and shoved the phone back to Xander before walking out of the house wordlessly , taking large steps. Xander jogged to catch up with him and got into the car that was all ready to go. Angelus’ silence was worrying but at this point of time, he knew better than to ask the man anything.

+++

She was on the beach again,looking out to the ocean, the sounds of crashing waves and cool wind giving her a sort of peace. She took a deep breath relishing in the calmness and beauty.

A small pair of hands wrapped her waist and she looked down at the small, brown haired girl that she dreamt of before.

"Hey honey", she hears herself say as she strokes the girl's dark locks.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Nowhere. I'm right here".

"I can't find you..Daddy can't find you..and Daddy's sad".

She turned to look for the husband of her dreams.

"But I'm right here", Buffy answered, puzzled at the girl's question.

"I have to go now,Mummy. If Daddy can't find me, he will be sad too. Come back soon" and she turns to walk away.

"Wait... I'll go with you..Kat, wait for me!"

But her daughter was gone, vanished into thin air right before her eyes.

"No!"

And like a miracle, this time when she wakes, her senses were stronger. She was still dizzy but her limbs were no longer weak nor heavy. She looked around at the unfamiliar room momentarily before casting her eyes down to see Scott only in boxers and had successfully removed her shirt and was now working on her skirt.

She pushed him away and sat up. Scott, not expecting the strength of her push rolled off the bed. Thanking the stars that her limbs are now working, she got off the bed as quickly as possible and dashed for the door, not caring the fact that she was shirtless and she ran...as fast as her weakening legs could take her.

It was the still of night with no cars in sight. She looked back to see if Scott was trailing her but seeing no one. She continued running though, not wanting to take any chances, afraid that he might catch up if she slows down.It seems like forever until she saw lights from afar. Please god...she silently prays. Her eyes brightened when the lights materialized into a blue sedan and it was coming her way. She ran towards it, waving her arms wildly and placed herself in front of the moving vehicle. The car jam breaked making a loud screech ring through the quiet street. She moved towards the driver side and banged on the door.

"Please...please help me".

Unsure about the strange woman who just threw herself in the middle of the road, the man rolled down the window hesitantly. His passenger gripped his arm in fear.

"Please help me..My name is Buffy Summers. I'm a lawyer with Wolfram & Hart. There's...there's a man named...", her head began to spin, dizziness threatening to take over her again.

She shook her head to fight it. It was important that she tells the couple important details before succumbing to the subconscious. "... Scott Hope. His... name is Scott Hope..he's after me and...and he tried to…

The pain was starting to become unbearable but she forces herself to continue talking. "Call Angelus Callahan..he's my…"

Adrenaline ran out as her head thumped fiercely, making it difficult for her to talk.

"He's my…"

And once again, it was black as she dropped limply on the road. The couple looked at each other, unsure what to do next.


	17. Chapter 17

Angelus was driving like a mad man, searching for all the places he thinks Buffy would be at. No place was left unturned. He was speeding, probably breaking all legal limits out there but he was getting desperate, worried out of his mind. 

“Dude, slow down.”

Angelus ignored Xander’s request and continued to speed, beating the traffic lights.

“Angelus! Slow down!”

“I can’t!”

“We don’t even know where we’re going and I’m sorry but I’d like to stay alive, please!”

“She could be in danger, Xan.”

“We don’t know that. You saw the pictures and you don’t think that perhaps…”

“I don’t care!” he swerved to the shoulder and slammed the brakes.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, “I know how the pictures look but I know her. All I need to do is look into her eyes and I’ll know. If she is cheating on me, I would know and my gut is telling me that there’s no way she would…”

“I pray to god that you’re right but Angelus, you’ve been wrong before. Maybe love blinds you from the truth”.

“Xander, what Buffy and I have isn't even remotely close to what I had with Darla or anyone! What we have, the dreams we share, the hopes we want, everything we do is for our family. God, she’s the mother of my son. There’s no way she…”

His mobile suddenly rang, cutting his words. He looked at his phone, the unfamiliar number making him frown. He slides the answer button half a ring later.

“Hello?”

Xander could vaguely hear the caller’s muffled voice.

“Speaking”, Angelus says again. 

Angelus’ face changes while listening to the caller.

“Where?”

And the muffled voice continued speaking.

“I’m coming”, Angelus replied hastily, ending the call.

Before Xander could ask him who the caller was, Angelus was back speeding on the road. He only answered ‘it’s Buffy’ and thereafter, opted to ignore his friend’s continuous questions, focusing to get to his destination faster.

+++

The moment he reached, he parked haphazardly, not caring he could get fined or inconvenience a fellow driver. 

Yes, he was selfish at the moment but he does not care. 

He was running to the reception, vaguely hearing Xander calling him out to lock his car but he did not care.

His car could get stolen but he does not care.

“Buffy Summers” he told the nurse currently on the phone. She replied him with an index finger, the universal sign of asking one to wait.

Angelus doesn’t have time to wait so he slams the counter causing the nurse to abruptly stop, staring at him with anger but Angelus wasn’t deterred and glared back before repeating her name. The nurse looked at him for a few more moments before she backed down and began typing on the computer and told him where she was.

He raced to the stairs taking two steps at a time, Xander trying very hard to keep up. This felt all too familiar and Angelus was brought back to a time when he was in a similar plight approximately 3 years ago, fearing for the love of his life. He silently prays that like the other time, she would recover this time too.

The moment he reached the floor, he breezed through the corridors, looking for the room. When he found it, he pushed his way in, ignoring the nurses and staff telling him that he’s not allowed there. What he saw brought him almost to his knees. Laying there was an unconscious Buffy, looking frail and pale. His feet moved towards her uncontrollably, wanting to be close to her but suddenly, he found himself held back by the nurses and staff. Only then did he register that the room was filled with medical professionals hovering over her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Get him out of here!” said one man who Angelus believed could possibly be the doctor.

Angelus wanted to resist but a nurse tried to reason with him, make him understand.

“Sir, we need you to wait outside”.

“But…”

“We’re trying to help the patient and we’re doing all we can but you need to leave so please let us do our job”.

“She’s…”

“Sir, please”.

Xander came in moments later and tugged his arm, “Angelus, come on man”.

“Xand, she’s hurt”.

“I know and they’re helping her but we need to go. Come on.”

After much tugging and pulling, they managed to push Angelus out of the room. Defeated, Angelus slammed his fist against the wall before slumping down to the ground.

“They’re doing their best. She’ll be fine”, Xander consoled him.

“I can’t lose her Xand. I can’t!” Angelus mumbled desperately.

“You won’t. They know what they’re doing. Just let them work”.

For the next few what felt like hours, Angelus morosely stared at the door, his mind in a state of nothingness as he anxiously waits for someone to walk through it to tell him that she was going to be okay. 

“Angelus”, Xander touched his shoulder gently.

He looked up to see Xander and a serious looking tall, blonde woman.

“I’m Detective Lockley with LAPD. I’m sorry for what happened”, she said, extending her hand for a shake.

Angelus shook her hand and thanked her but uncertain as to why she was here and offering compassion to him.

“I understand that this may come off and inappropriate but if it’s possible, do you mind if we talk for a little while?”

“What is this regarding?”

“Do you perhaps wish to take a walk with me?”

“No, I would like to stay here in case...whatever it is, you can say it here”.

The detective looked a little unsure but said, “Very well”.

She took a seat next to Angelus and began her questions.

“Ms. Summers was brought in by Mr. & Mrs. Sanders who said that she was in a daze. She was running in the middle of the road and stopped their car, asking for help, insinuating she was in some sort of danger so as a precaution, the hospital advised the Sanders to call the police.”

“What?”

“Do you know where she was tonight?”

“She said she was going to be in the office”.

“And where is her office?”

“1127 Spring Street. She’s a lawyer with Wolfram & Hart. Wait…you said she was in a daze?”

“Yes and she was found almost 20 miles away from Spring Street.”

“What?”

“Do you know the reason why she would be in that area?”

“No, she told me she was going to be working late. If anything, perhaps she’s there to meet with a client.”

“Right…Mr. Callahan, do you know a Scott Hope?”

Angelus frowned recognizing the name as the long lost friend of Buffy who recently reconnected with her.

“Yes, he’s Buffy’s friend from college. I mean, I've never met him but Buffy mentioned him a few times. Why do you ask?”

“Mrs Sanders said that in her daze, Buffy said Scott Hope was after her. Do you know what she means by that?”

“What?...after her?..no.”

“She seems panicky and disoriented, telling the Sanders to call for you”.

Angelus was enraged.

“Are you telling me that Scott Hope attacked her?”

“I cannot be certain but from the accounts of the Sanders, it is likely that something happened between Ms Summers and Scott Hope. The only person who can tell us what really happened is Ms. Summers herself”.

“What do you need from me?”

“At this moment, nothing but it would help if you could give us a number we can reach you on so if we have further questions or updates on the case, we’ll let you know.”

Angelus merely nodded and provided his mobile number to the detective who also provided her number in return should he have any further questions. She offered her condolences once more and informed that they will be in touch.

Angelus collapsed onto the nearest chair, clearly overwhelmed by the turn of events. Never having seen him in such a state, Xander found himself praying for the sake of his best friend’s sanity. He prayed hard.

+++

It seemed like forever but when the doctor walked out of the room 6 hours later, Angelus was on his feet immediately, looking at him hopefully.

“She’s stabilizing. Her vitals are still low but I think she’s out of danger. Her body shows a high dosage of drugs and from the tests it seems that the effects would have taken over a period of time. I’m sorry to ask this but is she a user?”

“What? No”, Angelus was angered by his accusation.

“Could it be you were unaware that she’s…”

“She’s clean”, Angelus insisted firmly.

The doctor nodded before continuing, “We’ve pumped all that we can out of her, but it will take time before the rest of it is completely out of her system. Someone must have been feeding her gradually for that sort of amount to be inside her. We’d like to keep her here for a few weeks or at least until the drugs are completely out of her”.

“How long would that take?”

“It’s hard to say. The dosage is potent. We’ll take it one day at a time”.

Angelus nodded sadly.

“There may be some complications while she is recovering”.

“What complications?”

“She may replicate symptoms of an addict. This means, it’s highly likely she will crave the drugs but we have ways and steps to help her with that. I’m just letting you know because as much as it is going to be hard for her, it’ll be difficult to see a loved one in that state. But with enough support and effort, it’s highly likely that she’ll be okay.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes”.

“Good. She will need a tremendous amount of support at this point of time”.

Angelus nodded and thanked the doctor who told him that he can visit Buffy in about a half hour once she’s been transferred to the normal ward.

“She’s going to be okay”, Xander said encouragingly and patted his shoulder.

“Yea”, he said blankly.

Xander frowned at his friend’s reaction briefly before brushing it off as exhaustion to the roller coaster he was facing the past few hours.

Little did he know Angelus’ mind was actually racing, planning to get in touch with contacts and connections who could help him find Scott Hope. Scott and he were going to have a little chat.

+++

The next day

‘Beep…beep…beep’, ugh..that annoying sound, Buffy thought when she opened her eyes.

She squinted, her eyes finding it hard to adjust to the bright lights that seemed blaring to her. She was suddenly reminded of the hospitalization episode over three years ago. Her mind was muddled, too busy trying to calibrate her senses and send signals to her limbs so she could move her hand and squeeze her forehead to ease the ache.

She slowly sat up and immediately fell back down, the scent of the hospital’s medical disinfectant aggravating her headache. She closed her eyes, wishing that she was back into the land of the unconscious, the pain becoming a little too unbearable for her. But of course, it wasn’t going to happen so she opened her eyes again to try and call for a nurse to give her some medication to help with the pain.

That was when she saw a mass of dark hair laying by her hand, the man asleep. Seeing him soothe the ache almost instantly and she smiled, relieved to see the man she loves. Her fingers threaded his hair lovingly. The man who was usually a heavy sleeper stirred at her touch, his neck aching from his uncomfortable position. He wonders what woke him before immediately remembering that he was at the hospital. He snapped his head to her, surprised to see her awake.

“Hi”, Buffy says weakly.

Angelus immediately leaned down to peck her gently on her lips, careful not to disrupt the tubes connected to her nose to aid her breathing. He caressed her hair and returned her smile.

“Hey beautiful. We have to stop meeting like this”, he joked.

She let her smile widen. Angelus’ face lost the humour before carefully studying her features, his eyes slightly teary seeing her sunken eyes, pale face and weak outlook.

“I’m okay”, she assured him, knowing the racing thoughts in his mind.

“You better be”, he cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheeks.

“I can’t live without you”, he confessed brokenly, imagining her dazed self running helplessly on the road asking for someone to save her, shaking him to the core. Over the last few hours, he thanked the Powers repeatedly for sending the good Samaritans as her saviour.

Touched by his confession, she signalled him to lean close and latched onto his lips, giving him a long and deep kiss telling him the mutual significance he was to her wordlessly. After they break away, Angelus nuzzles his face against hers, wanting to stay close, seeking her warmth and love, assuring himself that she was here with him. Buffy cupped his nape, caressing it, equally needing him and partly wanting to comfort him. 

After some time, Angelus stood up and said, “I’m gonna see if I can get the doctor to check on you” but Buffy held his wrist telling him she just needed him and not some doctor.

“I just want to make sure that you’re okay. It’ll just take a sec”, he assured her.

Buffy hesitantly let him go and huffed. She knew he was probably right but all she wanted was for him to cuddle her. He was always her best medicine. Moments later, Angelus walked in with a man she assumes was the doctor.

“Nice to see you awake, Miss Summers. I’m Doctor Giles, your physician. How are you feeling today?”

“My head feels like a tonne of bricks and it’s about to explode. Can you give me something for the pain”.

“Let me assess you and after that we’ll give you something for the pain”.

After doing the necessary, the doctor calmly explained to her that he will not be giving her any medication to help with pain.

“What? Why?”

The doctor looks at Angelus as though asking him if he should tell her or should Angelus. Angelus took a deep breath and held her hand.

“You’ve been drugged”, he began.

“What?”

“When they found you, you had large amounts of drugs in your system. It was as though you’ve been using them for some time”.

“What! That’s not true”, she denied vehemently.

“Shh, I know. That’s what I told them but that’s what the results show.”

“Which is why I’m not prescribing you any medication at least for today until I’m sure what sort of drugs have been fed to you. The lab should return with the results this evening”, Dr. Giles continued.

Buffy laid there in shock, trying to understand how the drugs got in her. 

“For now, try to get some sleep and I’ll tell them to give you some oils to help with the pain.”  
+++

Four days later

Buffy was fidgeting, restless and annoyed. Her pain was still there and with each day that passed, it seemed to aggravate. The oils were useless having minimal or no effect on her. Angelus walked in to see her pacing, internally shaking his head at how stubborn she was.

“Should you be standing and walking about?”

“Angel, I need something stronger for the pain. Tell them to give me something”.

The results of the drugs in her system came back with a mixture of depressants such as Lorazepum, Zolpidem and Alprazolam which are commonly used to treat anxiety and insomnia but with exceeded use would mean hazardous to the consumer. Due to this, the doctor only prescribed her with Nitrous Oxide and recommended essential oils over regulated time and controlled dosage to help with the pain which in Buffy’s state of withdrawal doesn't seem to be enough. Almost always, the pain would come back before it was time for the next dosage.

“You know they can’t”.

“God, I’m going crazy. My head hurts, my heart is beating out of my chest and I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. I just…” she stopped and began to cry.

“Shhhh…shhh”, Angelus drew her in his arms, holding her tight.

“It hurts…it hurts, Angel…please….I need more…please”, sobbing against his chest.

“Shhh…it’s okay....shhh”, he carried her and laid them both on the small bed with her cuddled on his chest. She held onto him tightly, sweating profusely despite the cold hospital ward.

Angelus' heart broke seeing her like this. The past four days were the longest of his life. The day after she woke up, the withdrawal symptoms kicked in like a freight train. Her body started craving for the opioid that has polluted her system. The doctor gave the gas which helped slightly but when evening came, the symptoms came crashing into her even stronger that she had a meltdown.

Staff of the hospital suggests restraining her but Angelus vehemently refused, telling them that he’ll stay by her side and assure that she’s safe with him. Although hesitant, the nurses could clearly see the calming effect the dark haired man had on her.

Angelus rubbed her back soothingly as he hears her breath hitching, knowing that she was moments away from a restless sleep. He wrapped his arms around his precious woman tightly and let silent tears fall, feeling helpless and despair at her plight. Despite her predicament, Buffy had continuously asked for Connor, wanting to see her son having missed him tremendously. Angelus promised to bring him but didn’t have the heart to let their boy see her in this state.

Looking down, he saw that she was finally dozing and he was relieved but he knew it was short-lived. She would wake a few hours later and the craving would kick in again and he would once again be required to calm her. She hasn’t been able to sleep peacefully and neither has he but he would fight this battle with her. Even if it takes weeks or months, he vowed to stay right by her side.

+++

Two days later

“Daddeeeeee”, Connor’s voice pulling him from the paperwork on his desk.

He turns to see the boy running into his office with Willow trailing not far behind.

“Hey buddy”, scooping him up in his arms.

“Did you have fun in school?”

“Yes, I made this!” he shoved the paper in his hand.

Angelus opened the half folded sheet and saw the 3 clumsily drawn stick figures representing him, Buffy and Connor.

“Good job, bud. This looks awesome”.

“Can I show this to mummy?”

“Of course you can. Why don’t you keep this nicely so you can show her when she comes home”.

He nodded his head vigorously in excitement before looking down sadly.

“When is mummy coming home?”

“Soon, Con”.

“I miss her”, the boy said unhappily.

“Me too, squirt…me too”, kissing his forehead, feeling his heart ache for his son.

“Hey Con, why don’t you show Uncle Bob the picture you drew?” Willow suggested to the waiting red head now standing by the door.

“Come on buddy. I have a surprise for you”, Robert said jovially.

The boy smiled, his unhappiness seemingly vanished at the thought. Uncle Bob was fun to be around and always gave nice surprises.

“Daddy, can I?”

“Of course”, he said, letting him down.

He nodded to his assistant thankfully who gave him an understanding smile. Willow ruffled the boy’s dark hair as he walked past her.

“Thank you for fetching him from school today”, Angelus said to her once they were alone.

“No problem. What are friends for?”

After learning about Buffy, both his and her friends rallied around them offering help and support in any way they can. Angelus was deeply grateful at their kindness not just towards him and Buffy but with Connor too. With Angelus spending most of his time with Buffy, all of them rotated in caring for the 3-year old, making sure that the boy wasn’t overly affected by whatever that was going on.

“How is she today?”

“Better. She’s with Cordy now. I’m trying to finish up fast so I can go back to the hospital and relieve Cordy. She’s done enough overtime”.

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Say stuff like that like it's a job for us. It’s not”.

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know you don’t but you need to stop using words like relieving or overtime. We do this because we’re family.”

Angelus smiled at that, very thankful for all that they've done.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks were challenging but Angelus made sure that he was there at every step, be it her daily check up with her doctor or her therapy. Her erratic behaviour sponsored by the withdrawal symptoms were unpredictable. Some days were good with her seeming almost normal but there are days when it would be bad with Buffy becoming hysterical. But almost always, Angelus would be able to calm her and she was usually inconsolable without him. The medical staff was thankful to his presence and to their credit, tried their best to make things comfortable for their blonde patient.

After her request to see their son, Angelus brought him the following week and Buffy was elated after not seeing Connor for over a week. The delight was mutual for Connor as he began talking her ears off about school, friends and activities done with Angelus. His motormouth quality no doubt inherited from her and Angelus smiled at their interaction adoringly.

Today was another good day. After fetching Connor from school, Angelus went straight to the hospital where they had lunch and thereafter, took a stroll at the park in the hospital compound. Angelus pushed Buffy on the wheelchair with Connor on her lap, the two of them laughing and conversing like they always do. They went back when it was time for her therapy and Angelus kept the boy busy in the hour Buffy was away. When the hour was up, Buffy returned to her suite, eager to spend more time with her family. 

Thirty minutes later, Connor was cuddling with Buffy on the bed sleepily, his nap time closing in. Minutes after caressing and tapping his back soothingly, Connor was fast asleep against her chest.

“He got bigger”, she said quietly, kissing Connor’s forehead.

“They grow so fast”.

“Tell me about it. I just wish we have like a pause button so they just stop growing and stay this cute forever”.

Angelus giggled with her.

“How do you feel today?” he asked her. It was a question he made a point to ask every day wanting her to express her mind and emotions. The doctor seems to think Angelus was the only one who could get her to tell the truth.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Everyday I wake up, I don’t know whether I’ll crave the drugs or not. I try to fight it but…it’s hard. He makes it easier though”, stroking Connor’s head.

“He’s a good boy. We were lucky with him”.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry”, she said, suddenly making Angelus frown.

“For what?”

“For everything. You needing to come here everyday instead of being at work, taking care of Connor and making sure that his routine isn’t disrupted. Taking care of my needy, useless self and…”

“Baby, stop…” Angelus said softly, not allowing her to finish. He knew where this was going. It was becoming a pattern of hers as of late to speak negatively about herself.

“Why do you keep talking this way? What happened to you is not your fault”.

“Isn’t it? Angel, Scott was someone I knew. Someone I considered a friend and I brought him into our lives and he…”

“Exactly. He was a friend you knew, someone you had a history with…you couldn’t possibly know things would turn out this way.”

“But Angel…”

“Shhhh…it’s not your fault. The police are doing all they can. You just need to focus on getting better”, Angelus said.

He leaned down and kissed her, wanting to erase all her doubts. He was about to deepen the kiss when his phone rang, forcing him to break the kiss and groaned in disappointment. He took out his phone and saw his caller ID with a name he was anticipating. He left the room to answer the call.

“We got him. One of the guys picked him up and we’re taking him into custody”, she said to him.

Angelus didn’t reply Kate and hung up, going back into Buffy’s room telling her that he needed to handle something from work. He briefly kissed her goodbye and bolted for the police station.

+++

Forty minutes later

Kate was having a stare down with the man who had chosen to remain quiet. Just a few minutes ago, he requested for a lawyer, prohibiting her or any law professional to question him further. Moments later, like a tornado, Angelus barged in with three of her colleagues trying to hold him back. But they were useless against the enraged man.  
He was pummeling Scott like four maybe five times before three more officers joined the melee and successfully pried him off the helpless man.

“You son of a bitch! You better pray that you’re found guilty because I will kill you if you get out!” Angelus screamed at Scott.

The six officers pulled Angelus out of the room and Kate followed closing the door to the interrogation room. She directed one of the officers to stay with Scott.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You could have compromised my case!” she berated Angelus.

“You better make sure he gets jail term or I will make sure he won’t be alive the moment he steps out of the courtroom”.

“Then I will have you arrested for murder”.

“You really think I care?”

“Well, you should! You’re a father for god’s sake! If not for anything, at least remember that your son needs you. More than ever now.”

That seemed to cool Angelus down slightly and he stopped struggling but the officers did not loosen their grip, afraid that he would allow anger to get the better of him.

“Look, we have laws and a justice system that will mete out the right punishment. Have faith in that and don’t think I don’t know that you engaged someone to do your own investigating. Your source was aggressive and violent. He wasn’t discreet and we almost lost Scott when we were this close to catching him. I could have you and your PI arrested for obstruction of justice”.

“If not for my source, you wouldn’t even come close to catching him isn’t it? Your investigating and police work were not moving fast enough for me”, Angelus snickered.

“That doesn’t mean you can take justice into your hands. We have protocol and orders that…”

“Screw your protocols! Now, I helped you catch the son of a bitch. You better make sure you do your job and get us justice using this system you so strongly believe in. If not…”

“If not what? Are you threatening the police department?”

Angelus laughed menacingly at Kate’s oblivion but he respects her straight and honest ways. She doesn’t know what he was capable of and he prays he doesn’t have to show it to her. She was a good cop trying her best to get justice the right way.

“Just do your job”, Angelus said before storming out.

Kate looked at his retreating back and swallowed her breath. If she was honest, she was a little intimidated by the man feeling the truth in his words but of course, she wouldn’t divulge that to anyone. Instead, she steeled herself to get justice he and especially his girl rightfully deserved.

+++

As days go by, Angelus distracts himself with Buffy’s well being. Buffy knew that something was bothering him and prodded him to tell her but he merely shakes it off telling her to focus on getting better. The doctor had informed him earlier that the drugs are slowly but surely flushing out of her system and that provided some relief to him.

Convicting Scott wasn’t difficult. Facing Angelus’ wrath proved to be effective with both the police and the criminal taking his word to heart. Scott admitted to drugging Buffy the past few months with the intention of nothing more than to get her into bed with him again and relieve their glory days together. When he found out she was attached and committed, he was disappointed but he found himself attracted to the siren even more than before finding her only more beautiful with age. He was determined to lure his girl out who he believed was still within, wanting to resume their intimate relations. 

His intent was shallow and silly but to him, Buffy was all he could think of. He dreams of her beautiful body and amazing skills that could not be compared to any girl he had before or after her. He decided to plead guilty with hopes of a lesser charge.

When Kate delivered the news to Angelus, he thanked her sincerely and offered apology for his behavior and ways. Kate understood but informed him that she prays they never cross paths again before wishing him luck and a speedy recovery for Buffy.

He then proceeded to inform Buffy of the case which had her reeling in shock. Although it was always a possibility that he’ll be convicted, Buffy was unnerved when his punishment became reality. She was in two minds; one was glad that it was over and her perpetrator was convicted but the other mourns the loss of someone she once considered a dear friend. Angelus however, was more than ready to move forward and put this ugly episode behind them.

+++

One month later

Angelus walked with a spring in his step. He had just met the doctor and was informed that Buffy’s progress was positive and he is willing to discharge Buffy the following day. With a brown bag in his hand, he opened Buffy's room and saw Cordy and her laughing. He stood by the doorway, smiling to himself, thinking that it’s been so long since he’s heard her laugh and that he has missed it tremendously.

"I'm telling you, you should have been there. Xander's face is hilarious and I would kill to see him like that again!" Cordelia said and they continued laughing.

"Am I interrupting?" Angelus said moments later to make his presence known.

"Hi" Buffy smiled widely.

"Hey Angelus" Cordelia greeted him.

"You're not interrupting. Cordy was just sharing some funny story with Xander".

"Speaking of the man,I really should get going. His parents are coming for dinner tonight", Cordelia said standing up and took her bag.

"Thanks soo much Cordy for doing this", Angelus said as he hugged her goodbye.

"No problem.Anytime you need help,just let us know".

"Thanks".

She said her goodbyes and left the couple to spend some quality time together.

"How are you today?" Angelus asked,kissing her forehead before taking her hand and rubbing the back of it.

Buffy squeezed his hand and honestly told him, "It hurts less today".

"That's good."

"Whatcha got there?"

"Well,I had a little chocolate craving so I thought I'd share with ya", handing her the bag.

She opened the bag and saw her favourite brand of chocolate and peanut butter. She pulled him down and kissed him in gratitude. Angelus replied enthusiastically having not been kissed properly for some time.

"You're such a lousy liar. You could have said you bought it for me. I know you don't really eat chocolate".

"Well, I do when you feed it to me and I gotta say eating it with peanut butter definitely adds to the taste or maybe it's you".

"Ugh..you're so corny".

"Only with you", he leaned in for another kiss feeling her giggle against his lips.

“So, chocolate and peanut butter…what’s the occasion?” she asked, breaking their kiss moments later. 

“Well…” he began.

She reached for a piece of chocolate, unwrapped it and fed it to him. Angelus stopped talking and taking the offered chocolate from her before leaning in for another kiss.

“Hmm…stop distracting me and answer the question”.

“Well, I just spoke to the doctor and…”

“Ugh…what is it this time? Am I not responding to their alternate medications? Are they upping my therapy time? Baby, I keep telling them that I feel fine but they just think that I’m going to…”

“Buffy!” Angelus held her shoulders to stop her rambling.

“What?” she asked annoyingly, not appreciating his tone.

“They’re letting you go home”.

Buffy’s eyes widened in delight.

“Really?”

“Yes. Tomorrow at this time, I will be wheeling you out of this godforsaken place”.

Buffy pulled his nape and kissed him in celebration. She was more than ready to leave the hospital and sleep in her own bed wrapped tightly in Angelus’ arms.

“Will my baby be with you when you come pick me up?”

“I thought I was your baby”.

Buffy rolled her eyes, finding his jealousy over her pet names for their son ridiculous.

“Answer the question”, she glared at him.

“Of course I’ll bring him along. He’ll be excited that you’ll be coming home too”.

+++

The next day

“Mummyyyy!!” Connor said running into the suite.

“Hi sweetheart!” Buffy stopped her packing mid-way to lift her son into her arms.

“Con, I told you not to run!” Angelus said entering moments later.

“Sorry Daddy”, the boy looked down sadly.

Buffy hugged him tightly, not caring for Angelus' annoyance at their son for not listening to him.

“Awwww, it’s okay bud but next time listen to Daddy okay? This is a place for people who are not well so we don’t want to disturb them.”

He nodded his head before asking her if she was coming home.

“Yes, I am”.

“Yeay!!...Will you tell me a story tonight?”

“Of course”, she said kissing his cheek.

She put him down and Angelus stepped forward to kiss her a hello. Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around him, excited and happy to be coming home. Angelus was slightly dazed when she broke away, feeling tingles against his lips by her passionate kiss. Buffy was however oblivious and turned to Connor.

“You want to help Mummy pack?”

“Yes!” the three-year old replied.

Together, the three of them quickly packed the remaining items into her duffle bag and made their way to the office for the paperwork before heading to the pharmacy. Twenty minutes later, Angelus was parking his car in the garage and unbuckled Connor from his seat. Connor took Buffy’s hand and pulled her into the house, wanting to show her the recent masterpiece he created leaving Angelus to carry her bags in. He did it with a smile, finally happy to have normalcy return back to their lives.

+++

That night

Buffy moved up and down his shaft aggressively feeling her climax approaching. Her forehead rested against his, feeling his ragged breath against her face. Angelus was sitting against their headboard with her straddling him moving sensuously, holding her tightly against him not wanting an ounce of space within them. It had been far too long since they were intimate and god, he prayed that they would not break the existing record.

When they got home earlier, they thoroughly enjoyed their reunion as a family, preparing dinner together. Angelus decided to make her favourite steak and spaghetti with Buffy and Connor as his sous-chefs. There was laughter and smiles as they boiled the pasta, cut the tomatoes, garlic and mushrooms. They watched earnestly as Angelus worked his magic with the steak and created the sauce and by 7pm, they were at the dining table digging into the delicious dinner.

After tucking Connor about two hours later, the couple immediately retreated to the bedroom and undressed each other, giving into their desires. The first two times was pure, raw hunger, both desperately wanting to quench the thirst they had for the other. It was aggressive with pillows and sheets strewn haphazardly on the floor, both finding the items cumbersome and taking up unnecessary space on their King bed. 

The third time around, they toned it down a little wanting each moment to endure slightly longer than the last. Deep, passionate kisses were shared as they moved slower and deeper with each sensual act. This fourth time, they wanted to make love that had their senses heightened, becoming acutely aware of the intimacy and deep affection between them. Love words were exchanged and each touch was gentle but meaningful with them tightly holding the other, not wanting to let go.

“Oh god”, she whispered huskily, swallowing him fully.

He gasped feeling his shaft filling her to the hilt. She was gripping him soo tight that he was certain that he would come immediately if he didn’t have restraint. Buffy stopped for a few moments, wanting to savor the wonderful feeling of him completely inside her. She started rubbing her core against him slowly at first before gaining momentum and moving aggressively back and forth, hearing the slicking sound their joined cores made.

Angelus frowned, gasping for breath as her movements became harsher and when she felt her walls throbbing, he held her waist aiding her speed and she let out a scream, squirting harshly against his shaft. Angelus wrapped his arms around her, wanting to remain inside and feel her coat him. Buffy was still recovering and quivering when Angelus let go and grunted, spurting inside her emptying himself.

They remained connected for long moments, hugging each other tightly, their lips peppering gentle kisses on face, shoulders and neck.

“I love you so much”, Buffy whispered against his face, feeling her heart overflowing with love. She never thought it was possible but was certain she was even more in love with him at this moment than she had ever been before. It was a new emotion for her but it no longer scares her. She has long decided to embrace all feelings and affection she had for this man.

He cupped her face and replied the same tenderly adding, “You are everything to me…everything”.

Buffy teared at his sincere confession. 

“Promise me that you’ll never let me go?” she asked, no longer able to see her life without him.

In that moment, Angelus knew that he had to ask her the one question that had repeatedly entered his mind many months ago.

“Marry me?”

Buffy pulled her face away and frowned at him, as if asking if he was serious. He repeated the question, affirming the severity of his question. In his mind, he had the perfect proposal with him taking her out on a date, pampering her with a candlelight dinner before getting on one knee and asking her with a ring he purchased almost a year ago.

Buffy’s mind was racing. She wasn’t prepared for this and out of reflex, she almost said no…that this was crazy but when he cupped her face and their eyes met, she knew. It was like a switch inside her and she just knew.

“Yes”, she whispered.

Angelus eyes widened at her answer before tears filled his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, wrapping her even tightly in his arms. Buffy reciprocated kissing him earnestly and wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned them around and laid her down on their bed before kissing her wildly, resuming the thrusts of his still deeply embedded hardening strength inside her. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his back surrendering to his lovemaking.

This wasn’t the way he planned to propose to her but it was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

The wedding date was set in two months much to Angelus’ dismay. If he had his way, he would have married her in two days but Buffy insisted that she wanted a proper wedding with friends and family present. Angelus simply wanted her, Connor and a priest present to officialise their matrimony.

After much discussion and convincing, he relented. He could never deny her but finding her wanting a proper, traditional wedding slightly ironic recalling her phobia on commitment years ago. He decided not to tease her about it and kept it to himself, thankful that she had changed.

The day couldn’t come soon enough and Angelus was counting down the days until she was his wife. It was now the day before the wedding and once again, Angelus was disappointed when Buffy told him that he was not allowed to see her until tomorrow.

“What?...why?” he argued hot on her trail as she walked out of their bedroom down to the kitchen. The house was full of their wedding items such as flowers, wedding gifts for their guests and more. It was difficult for Angelus to manoeuvre around the items but he still followed her wanting an explanation.

“Because it’s tradition! The groom isn’t allowed to see the bride until the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

“Where am I going to go?”

“I made arrangements for you to stay with Xander and Cordy tonight. In fact, you should leave now because it should be 24 hours before the wedding so shoo”, she waved her hand to dismiss him and walked away.

“Shoo?” Angelus stood there dumbfounded for a moment before following her.

Buffy was on the phone with the caterer, finalizing the last minute details of the food items they selected when Angelus walked up behind her. He found himself smiling at her as she multi-tasked making breakfast for Connor and washed the dishes they left from the previous night at the same time.

Moments like these when she was doing the most mundane things, he found himself struck by her beauty and he would long to touch her. And almost always, he would act on instinct, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her flawless neck. Today was no different.

“Angel!” she berated him, pushing his arms away but he was having none of it.

“Honey, please. I’m on the phone”, she shrugged him off.

“So hang up”, he whispered.

“No, it’s the caterer and we need to make sure that…” her words trailed as he nips the one spot on her neck that always turns her on.

Angelus took that as encouragement and wrapped her tighter, leaving wet kisses along the column.  
“Angel, no…” she whispered half heartedly.

But Angelus knew her…knows the tone of her voice and when her no actually means yes. So he took the phone from her and hung up the call hurling it to the counter before turning her around and lifting her on the same counter. Angelus mauled her lips and reached for the tie of her robe. Buffy tried resisting but of course, who was she kidding and it wasn’t long before her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and Angelus was thrusting into her.

When they were done, Angelus was resting against her chest dreamily, feeling his legs wobble. Buffy nudged him away and got off the counter, searching for her robe that he had thrown carelessly during their tryst.

“Oh god, Connor is going to be up soon”, her eyes looking for the black silk.

He giggled at her panic.

“You think this is funny?” she scolded him.

“No, I think this is….sexy”, he said eyeing her physique hungrily.

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop his wandering eyes. Her attempt earned an eye roll from him knowing that it was useless.

“Cut it out! You were supposed to be leaving.”

“I don’t want to,'' he said, taking a step towards her.

“No, don’t!” knowing that she won’t be able to resist him if he got his hands on her.

Angelus of course didn’t care, taking another step. She turned and saw her robe in the living room and ran towards it, donning the piece on. ‘How the hell did it get over here?’ she thought to herself. She jumped when Angelus wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Angel, please…you need to go”.

“Ugh”, he sighed against her, defeated.

“Do you really want me to go?” he turned her around.

“Yes!”

“But…I can’t sleep without you”, he pouted.

Buffy found his petulance slightly adorable but shook her head, telling herself not to fall for it.

“It’s just one night and we’ve had nights apart before”, she reasoned.

“Not by choice”.

“Baby, after tonight we’ll never have a night apart for the rest of our lives”, she cupped his face.

Looking down at her hopeful face, he unwillingly relented.

“Fine…if it means that much to you, I’ll spend the night at Xander’s” he sighed.

“Thank you”, she pulled him down and kissed him in gratitude.

When they broke apart, he pulled her closer and whispered, “How about one last romp?”, squeezing her behind playfully.

Buffy slapped his chest and told him to get dressed. She had to literally push him out the door and told him that she’ll see him tomorrow. Having no choice, Angelus did as asked and spent the day at the office to clear some work as an effort to distract himself.

When evening came, instincts had him driving the route home before a text came in from Buffy reminding him to go to Xander’s. He had half a mind to ignore her and just continue the drive home before doing a U-turn five minutes later and headed to Xander’s place. He damned himself again for never being able to deny her.

After A LOT of pleading over text requesting to come home, Angelus finally accepted Buffy wasn’t going to budge and sulked in the spare bedroom Xander had set up for him. He tossed and turned, finding the bed uncomfortable knowing that sleep wouldn’t come so he started fiddling with his phone and browsing through photos of Buffy and Connor, missing them.

It wasn’t until 2am when a message came in. Seeing that it was from Buffy, he clicked the message open and saw it was a video of Buffy. He eagerly clicked play and his bride to be was sitting on their bed adorning his shirt that seemed to dwarf her.

“Can’t sleep either huh? Well, that makes the two of us”, she smiled.

Angelus smiled back at the video but lost the smile when she suddenly lost hers.

“I miss you. I wish I could tell you to screw tradition and come home so that I could sleep in your arms but I don’t want to jinx this. I know you’re probably wondering why I am suddenly so traditional and conventional when hey…god knows our relationship is far from normal and you probably thought knowing my history, it would seem ironic that I want this big, grand wedding”.

Angelus raised his eyebrows at how well she knows him but he shouldn’t be surprised by now. The woman had always known him the best.

“But you’ve changed me. Ever since you came into my life, whether I wanted to or not, whether I was ready or not, you’ve somehow broken this wall I had and invaded my world in a way no one else ever had and for a long time, I resisted. I didn’t want commitment because for a long time, casual worked for me and I hated the change”.

He listened intently at her every word.

“Soon, I found myself wanting to be with you all the time, craving for your kiss and your arms to hold me and before I knew it, I became the person I told myself never to be….a hopeless romantic”, she rolled her eyes and laughed at herself.

“I know I’m not that great at expressing myself but I wanted to tell you this…The way we met, the way our whole relationship started was far from traditional but every moment I spent with you was perfect and I wouldn’t change it for the world. So, for our wedding I thought, we could probably go with the unconventional again and get married in Vegas or underwater or something and it would still be perfect but I don’t want just perfect. I want you for the rest of my life and if keeping to this tradition is what it takes to keep the bad luck away so we’ll stay married for a long, long time, I’ll do it. Call me silly or ridiculous but hey…I’m just a woman in love”, she mocked, using the line he always uses on her.

“Try and get some sleep, baby. I love you very much”, she ended the video blowing a kiss to him.

He smiled and rewatched the video twice, stroking her face with his finger. He replied her via text telling her that he was going to attempt to sleep and requested that she does the same before ending his message with an ‘I love you too’. He doesn’t remember when sleep came but he knew that for a long time, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

That was yesterday and now, he was standing at the altar, eager to see his bride. Xander was next to him, standing in his position as his best man, smiling at him in an attempt to calm his nerves. Angelus nodded his head thankfully and prayed for the ceremony to start soon because he was pretty sure he would pass out from anxiety soon.

Sure enough, the music came on and everyone stood to welcome his blonde goddess. He turned, half in anticipation and half in nervousness to see the woman that had his heart. When she finally appeared accompanied by her uncle, he couldn’t breathe. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. He was pretty sure he was physically gaping at her beauty.

Buffy was however a wreck moments before entering the venue, worried that she might trip and fall or that the food wasn’t enough for the guests or what if Xander forgot the rings? Her two bridesmaids assured her that everything would be perfect and when her eyes met his, she knew it would be.

Her heart instantly calmed at seeing him and was soothed when she saw him smiling at her. Her worries disappeared and all doubts were gone with each step she took towards him. The moment she was in front of him met with eyes twinkling with love and affection, she knew that today will be perfect.

After being pronounced man and wife, Angelus lifted the veil and kissed her with vigour whisking her off the ground and twirling her around. She broke the kiss and they laughed, basking in the happiness of their wedded bliss.

+++

Later that night

After the wedding reception and party that went well into the night, the couple finally retreated to the honeymoon suite of The Beverly Hills hotel that was a gift from their friends. They had decided not to change out of their wedding attire, wanting to undress each other.

They barely registered the congratulatory wishes of the strangers as they breezed by them to get to their suite. Once inside, they plonked themselves on the bed a little breathless from all the giggling and laughter they shared along the way. The hilarity gradually stopped and their breathlessness from the sprint to their suite was replaced by desire.

Angelus made the first move and leaned closer to her, cupping her chin and kissing her gently at first before increasing the intensity as his passion grew. When he reached for her waist in an attempt to pull her closer, she abruptly pulled away.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m so nervous”, she apologised.

She knew this was Angelus, the man she loves with every fibre of her being, the father of her son and the man who would forever be the face of her heart but now, it was daunting on her that this man wasn’t just all those. He was her husband and she was his wife. The new status unnerved her slightly. Amidst all her emotions, he was undeterred and moved closer to her, cupping her face, gently giving a quick peck on her lips.

“Hey…it’s just me”, he caressed her cheek lovingly.

And as always, looking into his eyes calmed her and she cupped his cheek and leaned in kissing him and this time when he deepened their kiss she didn’t turn away and allowed him to pull her close and lifted her so she straddled him. When he broke their kiss, his fingers went to her hair, pulling the clips and ties that held it together, watching her tresses fall softly against her face. He then removed her earrings and proceeded to unzip her dress. As he peeled the garment down, his lips trailed kisses in its wake wanting to express his love and desire for the woman he now calls wife. When the heavy garment was completely off her, he threw it away like it was paper.

Buffy cupped his face and kissed him thoroughly, delving her tongue seeking his. He peeled the jacket of his tuxedo and threw it to the floor before fingering the buttons of his shirt. She reached for his cummerbund, aiding him and the shirt followed shortly after. She leaned down and kissed a trail down his toned chest, finding his taste even more delicious than usual. She gently pushed him down so he lay on his back and she continued her ministration causing him to groan in pleasure.

When she tugged his pants, he helped her, removing his shoes and socks in the process. She gave him a meaningful gaze before leaning down and kissing the tip of his mushroomed head. She stroked his girth for some moments, making him grunt as it hardened in her grasp. When her wet, warm mouth devoured him, his hips jerked uncontrollably, surprised at the change. Buffy didn’t seem to notice and began sucking him like he was the sweetest lollipop she ever had. When she felt it tighten, she sucked harder and no longer able to restrain himself, he spurted into her mouth and she swallowed him lusciously.

When he recovered, he flipped her, wanting to reply the deed but she stopped him, her eyes telling him that she wanted him now. Never able to deny her, he kissed her deeply and his fingers journeyed to her core, teasing it. She broke the kiss and gasped as he stroked her sensitive core, gripping his wrist, wanting to climax with him deep inside her and not on his hand. He understood and positioned himself at the opening and gazed into her hazel green eyes that he loved.

“I love you”, he tells her and thrusts, pushing himself all the way in.

She gasped and grabbed his shoulders, feeling her sensitive core reacting to his deed. He stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth but it wasn’t long that she began squeezing him, enticing him to move and he delivered, moving in and out of her slowly at first before increasing the cadence gradually and making the thrusts intense and aggressive when their bridled passion amplify, wanting to be so much deeper and closer to one another.

Their lips kissed any skin they could reach laving and biting it, him wanting to mark her and she mirroring his thoughts, wanting to mark him as her own. When she was close, she tugged his nape signalling him to look at her and when he did, the innate love and affection they held for each other somehow magnified their hunger as their bodies slipped and slid against the other harshly. He stroked her hair, his senses in tuned with their intimacy, enjoying her hardened nipples against his chest, relishing her intoxicating scent and caressing her smooth skin. She leaned up and latched his lips, very aware that the man on top of her, was now her husband and life partner forever.

Moments later, they groaned in tandem, climaxing together and broke their passionate lip-lock to grasp for air as they felt the intense, blissful high sweep through them for long, powerful moments. When they recovered, they kissed tenderly murmuring words of love and affection to the other. The night was far from over and they made love thrice more before surrendering their tired bodies to slumber, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

+++

The next day, wanting to surprise her new husband, Buffy quietly went to the front desk while he was still asleep to ask if they could help her organise a surprise dinner tonight. She intended to have a candlelight dinner at the hotel's rooftop garden and asked if they could help her arrange everything. As she was walking with the hotel manager who was recommending her some available options and offering proposals for the romantic night, she hears someone call her name.

"Spike?"

"Buffy...hi"

"Hi", she greeted.

"Didn't expect to see you here".

"You too".

"It's been so long...how have you been?"

"I'm good, great actually".

"That's good.."

"Daddy", she hears a small voice.

She looked down to see a brown haired girl by his side tugging his hand.

"And who is this?" Buffy knelt in front of the tot.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Cecile. Say hi sweetie".

The little girl waved shyly.

"Hi sweetheart".

"So, you managed to work things out with your wife?" Buffy assumed seeing that the girl was probably about Connor's age.

"Um, no...she's not.."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, that's okay. Don't worry about it."

Cecile was a product of the one night Spike had with Amy, who got pregnant shortly after. The pregnancy was unexpected but Amy told him that she was going to keep the baby and left it up to him how involved he wished to be. It took some time for Spike to come around seeing that his life was in shambles at that point of time but eventually he wanted to be a part of his youngest child's life. During the pregnancy and shortly after Cecile was born, Amy and Spike tried dating but soon realised that it didn't work choosing to remain friends and co-parent their child together. It was his youngest birthday and he decided to throw her party at the hotel the day before and booked an additional two nights stay to spend quality time with his daughter.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, wanting to avert the attention from his complicated life.

"Um....I'm here on my honeymoon", she answered hesitantly.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow....um, congratulations I guess".

"Thank you", Buffy said awkwardly.

She could guess what Spike was thinking. She was so certain that commitment doesn't suit her in her rant to him years ago and yet, here she was a married woman and a mother.

"Well, I better get back", she said, wanting to remove herself from this unexpected meeting.

"Of course", Spike said and hugged her goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Spike and it was nice to meet you Cecile", Buffy said, stroking her hair,

She turned back to the hotel manager and continued walking the grounds shifting her attention back to the dinner arrangement for tonight. Spike could do nothing but stared longingly at her retreating back. He always knew that her rant about not being able to commit was just nonsense. She just needed to meet the right man and was heartbroken the man wasn't him. A tug on his hand had him looking down to his daughter who was smiling at him. She was always a soothing balm for his ails. He returned her smile and scooped his daughter up kissing her cheek before carrying her to the kiddie pool he promised to bring her.

+++

Five years later

The sand underneath her feet was heavenly as she leaned her head back and breathed deep, loving the smell of the sun and sea breeze. Sounds of waves crashing against the shore were like music to her ears. It was serene and she was once again reminded of happier times with her parents, playing tag with her father while her mother sat not far away, with the picnic basket to prepare for lunch.

Her mind was pulled from her memories when a pair of arms wrapped her waist, pulling her back against a broad chest. Lips found her neck and she smiled at the ministration.

“There you are…What are you doing out here?”

“It’s just so beautiful here, don’t you think?”

“Mmmhmmm”, he agreed, nuzzling her neck.

“Can we just stay here and not go back?”

“We can stay here for as long as you want”.

“How’s forever? Does forever work for you?”

“With you, forever doesn’t seem like long enough”.

Buffy frowned, finding this déjà vu all too familiar.

He cupped her cheek, nuzzling her nose.

“Happy anniversary, baby”.

“Five years…” she whispered, her fingers trailing his cheek.

“…and counting”, he smiled down at her before leaning in for a kiss.

“Ugh…are you guys gonna kiss again?” the voice pulled them away from their romance momentarily.

Angelus looked down at the 8-year old and said yes before kissing his wife with vigour.

“Bleagh!” he rolled his eyes.

But his parents didn’t care and continued their lip lock.

“Can you two stop already? People are looking”.

Angelus ignored his son’s cries but Buffy pushed him away and gave him a glare.

“Sorry hon, we’ll stop now”.

“Thank you! I want to go swimming. Can we please go, Daddy?”

“Sure bud. Come on, let’s go.”

Unable to resist, he gave Buffy one last chaste kiss earning another eye roll from his son.

“I love you”, he told her.

“I love you”, she found herself replying easily, the warmth bubbling inside, making her giddy as always.

She watched their retreating backs as her boys walked towards the sea.

“Mummy, look!” she looked down and smiled at the dusty blonde haired girl pointing to the sea shells.

“What’s that, kitty Kat?”

“Rocks?”

“No baby, these are sea shells.”

“Sea shells?”

“Yes, do you want to hold it?”

She nodded her head vigorously and Buffy bent down to take the shells, placing it in her daughter’s palm. The four year old smiled up happily at her and pointed to another not far away. She told her daughter to go get her small bucket and they’ll go sea shells hunting around the beach.

Katherine Joyce Callahan was born a year after their marriage and like Angelus had hoped, the little girl inherited her looks from Buffy. She smiled to herself finally recalling why this was so familiar. This life was presented to her in a dream years ago when she was certain this wasn’t what she wanted only to panic when her dream family vanished before her eyes.

But now, her family wasn’t a mirage. They were real. Her husband was in the waters splashing with their son and she was about to go hunting with their daughter. Who would have thought that the once promiscuous girl who proclaimed she doesn’t do normal and that emotional attachment is nothing but a liability is very much living the normal, textbook American life, blissfully entrenched with powerful, overflowing forever kind of love.

Her daughter tugging her hand broke out her deep thoughts and she joined her daughter in the conquest to search for the beach’s seashells. This was real and it was nothing close to how she envisioned her life to be but it was perfect.


End file.
